Calypso's Treasure
by ConteuseErrante
Summary: La légende de Calypso attire bien des curieux. Barbe-Blanche lui-même n'avait pas pu résister à l'énigme de la déesse réincarnée. Et quand celle-ci décide d'intégrer son équipage, la rumeur déchaîne les passions. Entrez donc dans cet univers d'aventuriers et laissez vous porter par le courant.
1. Au beau milieu du Paradis

_Suis-je folle de poster une nouvelle fiction alors que d'autres n'attendent que moi pour écrire leur suite ? Sans aucun doute. Mais j'ai besoin de changement donc me voilà pour vous faire découvrir une autre histoire. En espérant qu'elle accroche quelques lecteurs au passage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Un soir de plus où je suis de service au bar le plus respectable de tout Tortuga, le "Trésor de Calypso". Je ne sais pas quel trésor la fille d'Atlas aurait pu mettre ici mais toujours est-il que le nom est accrocheur. A moins que ce ne soit la réputation des serveuses ? Nous ne sommes que deux femmes dans un bar où les pirates et les criminels se réunissent pour se taper dessus. Enfin en théorie, c'est pour boire et manger mais ça finit rapidement en bataille. Quoique, la plupart du temps, la bataille est verbale et s'échauffe puis j'interviens pour qu'ils se tapent dessus dehors. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment dit pourquoi nous avons une réputation respectable. Le fait est que Tortuga est une île de pirates, de bandits et de marchands malhonnêtes. Et si on cherche des représentants de la justice, ce qu'ils font ici n'est pas très légal.

Si les lois ne sont pas respectées, les mœurs encore moins. Une oasis de débauche, d'alcool et de violence, voilà ce qu'est Tortuga. Mais le Trésor de Calypso se distingue parmi les autres bars puisque les serveuses ne vendent pas leurs corps en accompagnement des boissons. Dans ce bar, la règle qui concerne les serveuses est "On touche avec les yeux sinon on se fait rétamer". Parce que les serveuses de ce bar ont ça de particulier que si on insiste lourdement, elles mordent, frappent ou plus simplement éjectent les clients. Certes, ce n'est pas très attractif mais on oublie vite le côté féroce quand on goûte à ce qu'elles servent. Des cocktails fruités et quelquefois des spécialités maisons. Les pirates respectés et respectables se donnent alors rendez-vous dans ce bar où sur demande des habitués, un air de violon retentit et accompagne l'ambiance joyeuse.

Tortuga se trouve au milieu du Paradis. C'est une pause dans la conquête du One Piece, là où les pirates peuvent profiter d'une compagnie des plus agréables et de fontaines intarissables d'alcool en échange de quelques berries. Mais cette oasis est si merveilleuse que certains ne repartent pas, d'autres oublient l'appel de la mer et de l'aventure et stagnent ici. Tortuga est aussi une épreuve pour les pirates, c'est la tentation ultime. Les faibles s'abandonnent au plaisir alors que les futures légendes repartent vers le danger.

Toujours est-il que ce soir, le bar est tranquille, il n'y a pas beaucoup de pirates de passage, surtout des habitués.

-Deux Martinis et un Mojito pour la table 11.

Je dépose les boissons sur la table et dès lors que je me retourne, je ressens le mouvement de la main s'approcher de mes fesses, sans me toucher pour autant. Aussitôt, une furie rouge et noire se retrouve a mes cotés.

-Tu la touches et je te fais avaler ton mojito par les yeux.

-La menthe est très bonne pour la vue.

L'autre lève les mains, l'air terrifié et ses acolytes éclatent de rire. Je souris et me tourne vers ma patronne.

-C'est bon, je peux me défendre toute seule.

Elle se détend et repart derrière le bar, a l'autre bout de la salle, sa jupe noire virevoltant au rythme balancé de ses hanches.

-Dis donc, elle est pas commode quand il s'agit de toi.

J'acquiesce, elle me défend comme une tigresse. Puis reprend pour moi même.

-Si seulement elle faisait ça pour elle-meme.

Je quitte mes clients et regarde la salle, tout le monde est servi et discute joyeusement, des parties de cartes se déroulent sur la plupart des tables. Je souris, satisfaite de l'humeur ambiante et revient derrière le bar.

-Tout le monde est servi.

-J'ai vu ça. Tu peux aller chercher de la papaye dans l'arrière boutique ? Je n'en ai plus ici.

-Bien.

Je pousse les portes battantes et me rends dans l'arrière boutique qui contient de nombreux tonneaux avec différents alcools mais aussi des bouteilles de vins et des fruits. Parce qu'ici on ne sert pas que du rhum, du saké et de la bière ou encore du vin, on les mélange avec des fruits, parfois des fleurs. Et nos clients apprécient la saveur sucrée unique dans nos cocktails.

Alors que je prends le fruit, l'impression d'une menace proche me fait relever la tête. Je prends le fruit en vitesse et reviens dans la salle principale. Je me fige alors que je vois la salle vide. Où sont passés les clients ? Je cherche l'auteur de ce soudain silence et trouve bientôt ma mère, faisant face à un très grand homme musclé accompagné d'un homme à l'air placide. L'aura qui se dégage d'eux m'intrigue. Je pose le fruit sur le comptoir et rejoins ma mère dans les deux secondes suivantes.

-Alors Tia, ça fait un bail.

Sa voix gutturale me fait frissonner mais le fait qu'il appelle ma mère par son prénom me fait froncer les sourcils. Mais c'est l'éclat de rire de ma mère qui me surprends le plus. Je hausse un sourcil puis retourne mon attention sur le géant.

-C'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Newgate ?

Newgate ? ... Mon cerveau relie ce nom a des épithètes qui font les titres des journaux depuis toujours. Je suis face à l'Homme le plus fort du monde et je dois bien avouer que je suis impressionnée, il possède une présence très forte. Mais malgré ma surprise de l'avoir face à moi, je reprends contenance et décide de le traiter comme un client normal.

-Je suis de passage au Paradis et Tortuga m'a appelé. Alors me voilà.

-Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

-Deux old-fashioned.

Elle acquiesce mais je suis la première à me retrouver derrière le bar. Malgré ça, je n'arrive pas à préparer le moindre ingrédient. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient déjà ?

-Tu veux bien aller retourner la pancarte ?

J'acquiesce et traverse la pièce puis retourne la pancarte d'ouverture. Alors que je reviens, ma mère apporte le plateau a la table et s'assoit avec eux, j'hésite un instant mais ma curiosité l'emporte et je m'assois à ses côtés. Il pose ses yeux dorés sur moi en agitant légèrement son verre. Les glaçons tintent et c'est le seul bruit qui emplit l'espace.

-Tu as engagée une nouvelle serveuse ? Ta fille ne voulait plus t'aider ?

-C'est toujours Jewel. Aucun de ceux qui l'ont vue petite ne la reconnaissent.

Il fronce les sourcils et m'observe longuement. Mal à l'aise, je décide d'examiner mes ongles mais finalement, je relève les yeux et perçois aussi le regard du blond flegmatique sur moi.

-Tu as bien grandi, Jewel. Mais tu as toujours cet éclat dans le regard.

-Excusez-moi mais est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontré ?

Il éclate de rire et j'ai l'impression que le bois de la table est également secoué d'un fou rire.

-Tu avais trois ans quand on s'est rencontrés. Ta mère était occupée à faire le service et toi, tu te promenais entre les tables mais tu n'allais pas voir n'importe qui. Tu te rappelles de Marco ?

Il me désigne l'homme assis à ses côtés, je secoue la tête.

-Pourtant, dès que tu nous as vus, tu es venue directement vers lui.

-Et.. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ensuite ?

-Tu as escaladé la chaise à côté de moi et tu t'es assise puis tu m'as regardé longuement, silencieuse.

Je fronce les sourcils, légèrement amusée.

-Je ne dois pas être restée longtemps.

-Au contraire, tu est restée cinq minutes comme ça puis après tu as simplement remarqué qu'il était gentil.

-Tu n'avais pas peur. Tu nous as demandé quels animaux on avait vu.

-J'ai commencé par les orques et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi émerveillé que toi. Mais tu as demandé à Marco de raconter l'histoire.

-Et c'est la seule fois où je t'ai vue aussi calme. Ca a duré tout l'après-midi.

-C'est pour ça que j'adore autant les orques alors...

Ma mère acquiesce puis reprend un air sérieux.

-Plus sérieusement, vous êtes aussi là pour recruter, n'est-ce pas ?

Il éclate de rire et secoue la tête.

-Pas vraiment mais je cherche quelqu'un, qui devrait être passé sur cette ile, il y a un mois ou deux. Alors si tu as des infos, ca m'aiderait.

-Dis moi les évènements qu'il l'ont rendu populaire et je te dirais si j'en ai entendu parler.

Il reste silencieux un instant.

-On raconte qu'une personne aurait coulé un navire de guerre de la Marine voulant assiéger Tortuga. Cette personne aurait eu la capacité de retourner l'océan contre le navire. Le récit d'un des survivants termine ainsi : "Calypso protège Tortuga."

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure mais hausse les sourcils.

-Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Je croise les bras et m'enfonce dans ma chaise.

-Calypso devait être vraiment en colère.

-Vous pensez que c'est quelqu'un qui possède un fruit du démon ?

-Si c'était le cas, elle ne pourrait pas nager. Or, elle était très à l'aise dans l'eau, selon l'histoire.

-Vous pensez que c'est une femme dotée d'un... don ?

-Oui.

Ma mère me regarde rapidement mais je ne les lâche pas du regard, intéressée.

-Vous voulez l'engager ?

-Commencer par discuter, ce serait déjà quelque chose.

J'acquiesce puis secoue la tête.

-Je regrette mais nous n'avons pas vu cette personne, si toutefois elle existe. Néanmoins, si elle a défendu Tortuga, nous lui sommes reconnaissantes.

-Alors, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de partir. Ça a été très agréable de vous revoir.

-Pour nous aussi.

Ils se lèvent et Marco se tourne vers moi.

-Merci de nous avoir accueillis.

-Vous êtes les bienvenus ici.

Je me lève et les accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Je serre la main de Marco et les regarde s'éloigner puis je referme la porte et rejoins ma mère, qui s'est levée et a débarrassé la table. Lorsqu'elle a fini, elle se tient devant moi.

-Ils sont toujours aussi impressionnants.

J'acquiesce. Elle soupire et me regarde.

-A chaque fois que j'essaye d'oublier ton destin, il y a toujours quelque chose pour me le rappeler. Mais où que tu sois, je t'aime.

Je penche la tête, intriguée et elle me prend dans ses bras. Surprise par son geste, je lui rends son étreinte et elle m'embrasse sur la joue avant de s'éloigner.

-Je t'aime, mon trésor.

-Je t'aime aussi, maman.

Elle monte se coucher la première. Je ne tarde pas à entrer dans ma chambre mais ne me prépare pas a dormir.


	2. Une nouvelle famille

Chapitre 2.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, dans les rues de Tortuga.

J'ouvre la main et y découvre un papier.

-Père, elle m'a laissé un mot.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

-"Attendez."

Il acquiesce, sourit puis continue a marcher.

-On retourne sur le bateau.

-D'accord.

J'observe l'écriture, un peu penchée, à la fois gracieuse et réservée. Quand a t-elle eu le temps d'écrire ça ? Je range le papier et continue de marcher.

Dans la chambre.

Je fais mon sac. Je vais quitter cette île et devenir pirate. Parce que c'est mon destin. J'ai eu l'accord déguisé de ma mère et je sais que si je dois partir, elle préfère que ça soit avec eux. La connaissant, elle va faire une scène à Barbe Blanche quand je serai au large mais elle me laisse m'envoler. Elle m'a dit au revoir avec ce câlin.

Je me suis changée et ai laissé pour toutes affaires dans ma chambre, ma tenue de service et quelques trucs que je ne peux pas emporter, genre mon lit. J'enfile mon manteau et ouvre la fenêtre.

Je prends une inspiration et saute. Les rues sont animées alors je vais prendre par les toits. Personne ne doit savoir que je m'en vais. Je saute aisément de toit en toit, ayant pratiqué cet art dès l'enfance et j'arrive rapidement au port. Je rabats la capuche de mon manteau sur ma tête et repère l'inratable Moby Dick, amarré au dernier quai. Je saute et me réceptionne sans problèmes, je marche vers le quai mais ne vois personne. Je n'entends rien non plus. Serait-il possible qu'ils dorment déjà ?

Assis au bout du quai, je reconnais Marco qui regarde l'océan. Je m'approche doucement, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu fais le guet où on t'as posé un lapin ?

Il se retourne et me souris.

-Alors tu es venue ?

-Je souhaiterais m'engager dans la piraterie, tu connais un bon équipage ?

-En effet. Si tu démarres avec nous, ton CV pirate sera parfait.

-Où est-ce que je signe ?

-Viens d'abord t'asseoir, j'aimerais discuter avec toi.

-D'accord.

Je pose mon sac a mes cotés et m'assois, les jambes ballantes.

-Pourquoi tu pars d'ici ?

-Pour faire un peu de tapage chez le gouvernement mondial.

-Rien que ça ?

-Oh non ! Chez les Marines aussi. Je suis de nature généreuse.

-Je vois.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te motive a rester ? Ça fait un moment que tu es dans la piraterie.

-Chaque jour, je fais de nouvelles rencontres et j'ai beau avoir déjà fait le tour du monde, je n'ai pas tout vu. La première fois, tu fonces dans le tas, la rage aux tripes et la deuxième fois, tu prends le temps de t'arrêter pour contempler ce qui t'entoure.

J'acquiesce lentement, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant.

-Et toi, tu es très intrigante. Tu ne m'as même pas montré la surface de ta personnalité.

-C'est juste.

Il me regarde et je lève les yeux vers lui.

-Alors, je te découvrirais sur le long terme ?

-Si tu me supporte.

Il acquiesce puis se relève.

-Viens avec moi, je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire pour une âme égarée.

Je sourit et me relève et on monte à bord du bateau. Lorsque je suis sur le pont, j'écarquille les yeux, impressionnée.

-C'est énorme !

-Tu va t'y faire.

Je marche a sa suite pour ne pas me perdre et une question me vient a l'esprit.

-Vous êtes combien en tout ?

-1617 personnes.

Je me stoppe, surprise. Il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi, amusé par ma réaction.

-Attends, tu veux me dire qu'il y'a plus de 1000 personnes ici ?! Sur le bateau ?

-Non, pas sur le bateau. On a trois navires, les deux autres sont plus petits donc ici, on doit être 539, si je ne me trompe pas.

-Je vais devoir retenir le nom de 539 personnes ?! J'y arriverais jamais !

Il rit et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-T'en fais pas, retiens déjà les noms qui te semblent essentiels et tu verras par la suite.

J'acquiesce et on continue de marcher dans les couloirs. Il m'amène à une salle immense ou six grandes tables sont réparties. Une odeur de nourriture flotte encore. Si ça, c'est pas la cantine, je ne m'appelle plus Jewel Diem. Il se fait tard alors le plus gros de l'équipage est déjà ailleurs.

-Marco ! Tu tombes bien ! On se disait justement qu'on allait faire un tour en ville !

Un homme en uniforme de cuisinier et une banane sur la tête nous approche. Sauf qu'il doit traverser la salle pour venir nous rejoindre et sa démarche indique qu'il est déjà bien alcoolisé.

-A cette heure-ci ? En plus, tu...

Mais il ne lui prête déjà plus attention, se penchant sur moi. Il me regarde longuement.

-Tu les ramènes ici désormais, Marco ? Elle avait plus de place chez elle, c'est ça ?

Attends, il m'a prise pour une prostituée, là ? Ça commence bien. Je fais craquer mes doigts et Marco me retient déjà.

-Laisse-le, il a trop d'alcool dans le sang, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit.

Je lève la tête vers le second et souris.

-Crois moi, l'alcool n'est pas une excuse pour les pirates.

Il me lâche, peut-être intéressé de voir ma façon de remettre les autres en place. Je prends l'autre qui me reluque toujours par sa cravate jaune et approche son visage du mien. Son haleine est horrible mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

-C'est quoi ton nom, beau brun ?

Il sourit béatement au surnom que je lui ai donné.

-J'suis Tatch !

-Bien Tatch... Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer ce soir mais on va surement se voir demain. Alors t'as intérêt a être désolé de m'avoir insultée, sinon je te fais goûter à l'eau de mer... Par le fond.

Il acquiesce et je le lâche, il recule. Je regarde les autres, qui ont suivi la scène avec intérêt et pointe le doigt dans leur direction.

-Personne ne lui dit ce qu'il a fait ou je l'envoie faire la même balade.

Ils acquiescent et Marco se tourne vers Tatch qui tangue sur ses pieds.

-Va te coucher. Tu va avoir besoin de repos.

Puis il m'entraîne à nouveau dans les couloirs.

-Désolée de t'avoir montré cela, je pensais que Père était avec eux mais il doit être dans sa cabine.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai eu un premier contact et un nom.

-Tatch est gentil, il ne t'aurait jamais dit cela, étant sobre. Il est très porté sur les relations, c'est tout.

-J'ai hâte de le rencontrer sobre alors.

Il s'arrête à nouveau et toque à une porte, puis attends.

-Père, c'est Marco, quelqu'un aimerait vous voir.

-Entrez.

Il ouvre la porte et je vois Barbe Blanche, à demi-allongé sur son lit avec des tuyaux le reliant à des perfusions et malgré ça, une grande bouteille de saké à la main.

-Tu as traversé tout Tortuga pour me réclamer l'addition ?

-Ma mère serait venue avec moi, si c'était le cas. Je suis venue ici pour ajouter un détail primordial au récit du malheureux naufrage.

-Est-ce que tu veux que Marco s'en aille ?

Je tourne la tête vers le second, prêt a me laisser la discrétion dont j'ai besoin pour parler.

-Il peut rester.

-Alors asseyez-vous.

Je regarde autour de moi, il y a bien une chaise mais Marco vient de s'y asseoir et a part ça et les appareils de santé, il n'y a qu'un grand lit. Je m'assois sur le rebord et pose mon sac a mes pieds.

-Vous n'avez pas grand chose dans votre cabine.

-Le vide impressionne bien plus. Maintenant, parle moi de ce détail primordial.

Je me tourne vers lui et inspire.

-Le fait est que... Je suis celle que vous recherchez. Normalement, je ne laisse pas de survivants, je n'ai vu la barque que plus tard et c'était un enfant, je n'ai pas voulu le noyer mais je me demande bien comment vous avez pu croire à son histoire.

Ils gardent le silence un instant. C'est Marco qui reprend la parole.

-Les rumeurs sont précieuses, si on recherche les rapports dissimulés, on arrive facilement à prouver que l'histoire est vraie.

Alors, ils se sont introduits dans les bases de la Marine pour me chercher, moi ? Impressionnant.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a conduit à Tortuga, exactement ?

-Quelques jours après avoir entendu la rumeur, ta mère m'as appelé, elle avait une histoire intéressante à me raconter.

-Mais elle a dit qu'elle ne savait rien des événements... Elle ne...

-Elle t'as menti. Tu es son trésor, la pierre la plus précieuse dans le monde entier. Et tu lui a aussi menti, pour ne pas la blesser. Mais pour toi, ton trésor, c'est ton pouvoir et tu sais que tu ne pourras pas profiter de ta vie et de ton destin si tu restes avec elle.

J'acquiesce.

-Comment tu définirais tes pouvoirs ?

-J'ai le contrôle total des courants marins aussi bien qu'aériens, l'environnement est différent mais l'énergie reste la même, je me débrouille avec les deux.

-Mais tu dois être plus à l'aise dans l'air parce que le granite marin...

Je me tourne vers Marco et esquisse un sourire.

-C'est là que je vais devoir te demander de partir, il y a des choses que je ne peux partager librement.

Je me sens terriblement désolée de devoir le chasser, il doit se poser plein de questions. Cela doit se voir puisqu'il pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

-Ce n'est rien, tu me le diras si tu veux. Je respecte ta demande et je ne dirais rien a personne.

Je me détends et acquiesce.

-Merci d'être compréhensif.

-C'est normal.

Il se retire et j'attends qu'il ait fermé la porte pour reprendre la parole.

-La vérité, c'est que je suis née avec ces pouvoirs. Ils ne se sont vraiment réveillés qu'a mes 5 ans mais j'ai toujours pu nager sans le moindre problème.

Il reste silencieux quelques minutes qui me paraissent des heures. Il boit une gorgée de sa bouteille puis m'observe longuement des ses yeux dorés.

-Alors vois cela comme une chance. Tu as une idée de leur origine ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils viennent de ma mère. Même si elle peut me cacher des choses pour me protéger, quelque chose d'une telle ampleur de l'aurait pas laissée de marbre. Donc je ne lui ai rien dit. Alors ça ne peut venir que de... mon père. Je ne le connais pas et ma mère m'a seulement dit qu'il était resté un moment et qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle mais il devait partir. Je n'ai pas voulu savoir son identité, on est parfois mieux dans l'ignorance.

Il acquiesce.

-Tu vois, j'ai l'habitude de dire qu'on est tous les enfants de l'océan. Si tu entres dans ma famille, je serais sincèrement heureux de te considérer comme ma fille. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Je réfléchis longuement et souris.

-Étant fille unique, le concept d'une famille m'a toujours intriguée et l'offre de l'aventure quotidienne m'attire vraiment alors j'accepte de rejoindre votre famille, Père.

Le mot dans ma bouche prend plus d'ampleur que dans ma tête. Je me sens soudainement fière.

-On te présentera demain aux autres. Avant que tu ne partes te reposer, j'ai d'autres questions. Quel est ton but ?

-La course au trésor ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Je vis pour vivre, pour découvrir de nouvelles choses. Mais si je pouvais contribuer a l'arrêt de l'esclavage, je serais comblée.

-Tu sais que tu risques d'énerver pas mal de monde ?

-Si ça me permet de rendre la liberté a des êtres humains, je me ferai l'ennemie du monde entier.

Il acquiesce et bois une nouvelle gorgée de sa bouteille.

-Ce sont de belles valeurs que tu portes en toi. Qui te les a transmises ?

-Très tôt, on m'a dit d'écouter les autres mais ma mère m'a dit de ne pas me laisser influencer.

-Un très bon conseil qui, si il s'allie avec une bonne capacité de réflexion, peut faire des merveilles.

-Ça m'a surtout permis de perfectionner mon sarcasme.

Il éclate de rire.

-Je crois que tout est dit. Si tu as des choses a confier, n'hésite pas a venir me voir. Je te laisse avec Marco, il te trouvera un endroit ou dormir, ma fille.

Une nouvelle fierté me fait sourire a l'entente de ce surnom qui va me suivre le restant de mes jours.


	3. Première nuit mouvementée

_Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos quelques reviews sur le début de cette fiction et je suis ravie qu'elle vous plaise. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 3.

-Merci de la chance que tu m'offres en me permettant d'entrer dans ton équipage. Bonne nuit, Père.

-Repose toi, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Je me lève et reprend mes sacs. Lorsque je referme la porte, je reconnais Marco, appuyé contre le mur en face.

-Tu m'as attendue ?

-Je n'allais pas te laisser te perdre. Bon, tu as besoin d'un endroit ou dormir.

J'apprécie le fait qu'il respecte mon entretien privé. Il ne me pose pas de questions indiscrètes et s'occupe de moi. C'est agréable. Il me fait signe d'avancer et je le suis. Au bout d'un moment à parcourir les couloirs, il m'ouvre une porte.

-On avait préparé une chambre pour quelqu'un qui n'y a jamais mis les pieds, c'est désormais ta cabine. Tu as de la chance, les p'tits nouveaux n'ont pas leur cabine personnelle avant d'avoir faits leur preuves mais tu sors assez de l'ordinaire pour avoir ça dès ton arrivée.

-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. C'est tellement incroyable...

-Combats à nos côtés et ça suffira.

J'acquiesce et entre pour déposer mes sacs.

-Pour demain matin, la cantine se trouve au 2 eme étage. Tu te trouves au 3 ème, au meme étage que les commandants donc je ne suis pas loin. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, toque a la 4° porte sur ta droite. Ça ira ? Ce n'est pas trop dur a retenir ?

-Cantine, 2 eme. Toi, 4° porte a droite. 3° étage, les commandants.

-Tu retiens vite.

-J'aurais droit a une visite demain ?

-Si tu es sage.

Il me sourit et je hausse les épaules.

-Qui sait ? Peut-être que je vais trouver le moyen de faire une bêtise avant demain matin.

-Ça me décevrait.

-Je vais peut-être me contenter de dormir, alors.

-Bonne nuit.

-A demain.

Il referme la porte et je me retourne sur la pièce qui va m'accueillir. C'est petit mais tout est là J'ai même droit a un hublot. Je parcoure la pièce et cherche la poussière et les petites bestioles. Je finis par remarquer une porte. Curieuse, je l'ouvre et découvre une minuscule salle de bains. Je retourne dans la chambre et m'assois sur le lit. Excitée par toutes ces nouveautés, j'en oublie rapidement un semblant de fatigue et décide de défaire mes affaires. Lorsque j'ai tout rangé, je retire mon manteau et file sous la couette. Je ferme les yeux mais une amie d'enfance vient me visiter alors que j'essaye de m'endormir sagement. J'ouvre les yeux et soupire.

-Insomnie, me suivras-tu jusqu'en enfer ?

Je me lève et fait le tour de la pièce, une idée en tête. Il avait dit que si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, il n'était pas loin. Mais était-ce de la simple politesse ou est ce que je peux vraiment aller lui demander quelque chose ? De toute façon, je ne veux pas sortir et m'attirer des problèmes, pas ce soir. Je la veux ma visite guidée, moi. Allez Jewel, tu peux le faire ! 4° porte a droite. C'est facile, tu toques et voilà.

Lorsque je ré-ouvre les yeux, mentalement préparée, je suis devant ladite porte, plantée comme une débile a attendre un cataclysme. Je prends une inspiration, me mords la lèvre inférieure, lève la main, serre le poing et me donne une patate mentale. Depuis quand c'est aussi difficile de frapper a une putain de porte ?! Sérieusement ? Pourquoi j'hésite ?! Je lui pose ma question et je m'en vais, tout le monde est content !

Je soupire, me calme et toque a la porte qui s'ouvre toute seule, mal fermée. Je sursaute et la porte termine de s'ouvrir sur une scène particulièrement embarrassante. Marco qui me tourne le dos et domine un jeune homme torse nu plaqué au mur. Le premier se retourne sur moi et les deux me regardent, aussi surpris que moi. Je cligne des yeux et c'est le plus jeune qui trouble le soudain silence en me saluant.

-Bonjour.

Je plisse les yeux, en tentant de ne pas me laisser perturber par la scène que j'ai surprise et de formuler des phrases correctes.

-Bonsoir.

-Jewel ?

Je tourne la tête vers Marco.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Oh ! Euh.. Je voulais te demander un livre... Vu que tu avais dit que si j'avais besoin de quelque chose... Mais je suppose que c'était par politesse. Alors je m'en vais.. Désolée de vous avoir dérangés dans vos... activités. Bonne nuit !

Marco écarquille les yeux et alors que je m'apprête à partir très loin, il secoue la tete.

-Non ! Attends ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !

Je me retourne vers lui, il est a la porte de sa cabine et je me surprends a reculer, levant les mains pour l'apaiser.

-C'est rien, vous avez le droit. Je ne juge pas et je ne dirai rien. Continuez, tout va bien.

Je repars de plus belle et claque presque la porte de ma chambre. Je m'appuie contre et souffle un grand coup, perturbée. Quelqu'un passe en courant et en gémissant, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je crois que j'ai ruiné l'ambiance. Je me blâme intérieurement. Quel besoin j'avais d'aller le voir aussi ?! On ne va pas voir les gens qu'on connait a peine en pleine nuit ! Ou ça peut donner des situations troublantes. Je secoue la tête et quitte l'appui de la porte. Alors que j'arrive au lit, on toque a ma porte. Je vais ouvrir et vois Marco, regardant le sol, un livre a la main, les joues quelque peu rouges.

-Marco ? Qu'est-ce que..

Il passe la main dans sa nuque.

-Je crois qu'on a besoin de parler...

Je m'écarte aussitôt et l'invite a entrer. Je ferme la porte derrière lui.

-Assieds toi.

Je m'assieds sur le lit et malgré les autres places disponibles, il s'assied a côté de moi et regarde toujours le sol.

-C'est a propos de... Ce que tu as cru voir...

-Marco, ce n'est rien, je t'ai dit que...

-Justement, Ace et moi, n'avons pas ce genre... de relations.

-Oh ! Alors comment ça se faisait que... vous... enfin ?

-Il est entré dans ma cabine sans prévenir, comme d'habitude et j'essayais de le faire partir.

-Je vois. Alors, il n'y a rien ?

-Rien.

Il lève enfin les yeux et je lui souris.

-Je reste désolée de vous avoir interrompue dans votre discussion.

-Tu t'excuses d'avoir interprété correctement mes paroles ? Tu ne m'as pas dérangé et puis tu as toqué, ce que les gens qui me dérangent comme Ace ne font pas.

J'acquiesce, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et donc, de quoi parle le livre que tu as apporté ?

-Le livre ? ... Ah oui, le livre. Hum... J'en ai pris un au hasard.

Il me le tends et je regarde le titre. "Contes et Légendes de Grand Line". L'a-t-il vraiment pris au hasard ?

-Ça a l'air d'être un super livre. Merci de l'avoir apporté.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais lire.

Il ne sait pas grand chose sur moi mais je me contente de sourire.

-J'aime plus écouter les histoires que les lire mais c'est aussi un moyen de me calmer.

-Tu es stressée ?

-Premier fait sur moi : je suis insomniaque.

-D'où ça vient ?

-De l'enfance, je ne dors que très peu ou pas du tout depuis si longtemps que ce n'est pas grave. Je fais des siestes la journée, pour récupérer mais quand j'ai besoin de dormir, le sommeil me fuit. Je pense que ce soir est perdu d'avance parce que le facteur "changement de vie" est très perturbateur mais bon, j'essaye quand même.

-Il doit bien exister un remède.

-Ma mère m'a déjà fait avaler tous les trucs possibles et rien ne marche. Au contraire, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi éveillée qu'après avoir avalé ces remèdes miracles.

-Peut-être que tu n'aimes pas dormir seule.

-C'est mieux pour moi. Je bouge dans mon sommeil et je peux parler, voire chanter.

Il hausse les sourcils, amusé.

-Vraiment ? Chanter dans ton sommeil ?

-Bah, ça m'aurait arrangée. Au lieu de ça, je suis somnambule et je vis littéralement mes rêves. Plus d'une fois, je suis sortie me promener dans Tortuga et les fois où j'étais enfermée dans ma chambre, j'ai tout retourné et le matin, je ne me souviens de rien.

-Dois-je comprendre qu'une serrure est nécessaire ?

-Vu que j'ai du mal a dormir, ça n'arrivera peut être pas tout de suite. Mais il faut y réfléchir. Au pire, tu me menottes au lit le soir et tu me libères le matin.

Il secoue la tête et je souris.

-Ça semble un peu brutal.

-Dès que tu me retrouveras dans ton lit, demain.. Tu auras vite recours a cette solution.

-Peut-être pas.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, intriguée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Tant qu'on n' a pas essayé quelque chose, il est difficile de juger impartialement.

-Mais tu peux te fier a mon expérience.

-Tu t'es déjà retrouvée dans le lit d'un homme ?

Je tente de me remémorer un tel incident.

-Non.

-Alors, ça n'arrivera pas. Je crois qu'il faut a ton esprit une connexion plus ou moins forte avec une personne pour que tu ailles la voir, a ton insu.

-Mais il reste une possibilité pour que j'aille te voir. Après tout, tu es le premier vers qui je suis allé.

-C'est vrai.

-Cadenasse toi, alors.

-Pas question.

-Et pourquoi ? Cela vaudrait mieux pour toi.

-Et ça voudrait dire que j'ai peur de toi. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

-En fait, ça voudrait surtout dire que tu ne veux pas créer d'ambiguïté avec la nouvelle recrue.

-Tu gagnes cet argument. Et tu restes dans ton lit.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

-J'ai oublié de te demander, la chambre te plait ?

-Oui, j'ai l'impression d'être accueillie comme un empereur.

Il se lève soudainement et s'approche de la porte.

-Dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'objection a ce que je t'y enferme.

Il sort, referme la porte et j'entends la serrure se verrouiller avant que je ne puisse bouger. Mais avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, je sors une pique.

-C'est nul, cette manière de t'échapper.

-Bonne nuit, Jewel.

J'entends son sourire satisfait d'ici. Je secoue la tête et ouvre le livre puis me glisse sous les couvertures. Première histoire : La princesse et le pirate. C'est parti.

Le lendemain matin :

Je me réveille et me redresse, un poids tombe sur mes jambes. Le livre ! Je ne me rappelle pas m'être endormie dessus. Je lis les quelques phrases et retrouve la fin de l'histoire de la princesse et du pirate. Ils ont fini correspondants et leur relation n'est pas très claire mais la réalité m'appelle et surtout mon estomac qui grogne.

Je me lève, change de t-shirt et regarde mon reflet dans le miroir. Je coiffe mes boucles rebelles, enfile ma veste et mes bottes. J'ouvre la porte, de bonne humeur. Tiens, il a eu le temps de d'ouvrir ma confortable cellule. Alors j'aurais peut-être la chance de le voir.

Je sors et tombe sur le jeune homme d'hier soir avec une chemise ouverte cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, il m'offre un grand sourire, l'air d'avoir oublié que c'est moi qui lui ai valu un coup. Au moins, il n'est pas rancunier.

-Bonjour, je suis Ace !

-Hey. Je m'appelle Jewel.

-Je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

-De meme.

On commence a marcher.

-Tu vas déjeuner ?

-Non, je vais me recoucher.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non, c'était du sarcasme.

-Ah, d'accord. Alors tu es la nouvelle recrue ?

-Oui, depuis hier soir. Marco t'en a parlé ?

-Hier soir, j'ai vu ta frimousse et j'en ai conclu que t'étais la pour un moment.

-C'est exact.

-Alors, c'est quoi ta spécialité ?

-Je jongle avec les courants marins et aériens.

-Alors tu vas facilement me refroidir.

-Pour-... ?

Il claque des doigts et une flammèche s'allume, son sourire fier me fait sourire doucement.

-C'est intéressant.

-Merci. Tu voudras bien me faire une démonstration de ton pouvoir ?

-Peut-être.

-Oh, s'il te plait ! Ça doit être impressionnant de faire face a une mangeuse du fruit du démon qui manipule sans peur ce qui l'affaiblit.

-Merci mais je n'ai pas man-...


	4. Duel de caractères

_Je pensais que je n'allais pas publier ce chapitre avant d'avoir des reviews sur le précédent mais comme d'habitude, je n'ai droit qu'à des visites silencieuses. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 4.

Il pousse la porte du réfectoire et se désintéresse complètement de moi, se dirigeant vers les cuisines. Marco me fait signe et je vais le rejoindre.

-Tu as fait la rencontre d'Ace ?

-Oui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer ce que je pouvais faire.

-Ace est très poli mais il peut oublier n'importe qui quand la nourriture n'est pas loin. Il faut aussi que je t'informe qu'il est narcoleptique alors ne sois pas trop surprise si il s'écroule et commence à ronfler.

-Pas de soucis. Sinon, j'aime bien le livre que tu m'as prêté.

-C'est vrai qu'il est bien. Et tu te rappe-...

-Mais ça fait mal !

-Soit tu m'aide a servir, soit tu va te faire voir.

Le cuistot banane sort des cuisines, une multitude de plats dans les bras et Ace le suit, une bosse fumante sur le crâne. Par réflexe, je me lève et le décharge des plats les plus lourds. Il écarquille les yeux en me voyant faire. Puis adopte un sourire qui se veut charmeur.

-Allons charmante demoiselle, c'est incroyablement doux de votre part de m'aider mais puis-je vous demander pourquoi aider un humble cuisinier tel que moi ?

-J'ai servi dès l'âge de huit ans dans le bar de ma mère. Vieille habitude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une beauté comme vous pouvait faire dans un bar ?

Je lui souris et hausse les épaules. Il a l'air d'avoir oublié son offense d'hier.

-Et pourrais-je savoir quel est le doux prénom que vous portez ?

Je lui prends la main et la lui serre avant qu'il ne pense à porter mes doigts à ses lèvres. Ses phalanges craquent alors que je me présente avec un grand sourire.

-Je me nomme Jewel Diem et je suis nouvellement pirate dans cet équipage. Hier soir, tu m'as traitée de prostituée et je considère que l'alcool n'excuse en rien tes paroles. Je t'ai dit que si tu ne t'excusais pas de ton offense, je te ferai goûter à l'eau de mer mais je n'ai pas envie d'user de mes pouvoirs pour un Dom Juan. Certes, je suis une femme mais mon physique n'est pas ce que tu dois retenir de moi.

Sous ma prise ferme, il se penche en avant mais garde la face en acquiesçant vivement a tout ce que je dis. Je le lâche, satisfaite de m'être présentée par la même occasion au reste du réfectoire qui me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés.

Le cuisinier se relève et s'incline devant moi.

-Je ne suis en rien excusable de la faute que j'ai commise. Néanmoins, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me pardonnes d'avoir parlé ainsi de la dame respectable que tu incarnes. Puis-je faire quelque chose en particulier pour me racheter ?

-J'accepte tes excuses, repartons sur des bases correctes.

Tatch se pare d'un nouveau sourire, pensant que ses chances ne sont pas réduites au néant et file en cuisine. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de Marco.

-Tu sais combien ses mains sont importantes pour lui ?

-Bien sur, c'est pour ça que j'ai juste fait craquer ses phalanges. Ce n'était que du spectacle.

-En tout cas, une perchonne chaine d'echprit n'ira pas t'embêter.

-Ace ne fait pas partie de ces personnes.

-C'hest pas chimpa !

-On ne parle pas de cette façon aux dames, Ace.

Dans le temps de la réplique, un magnifique bol de fraises à la crème est déposé devant moi. Agréablement surprise, je regarde Tatch avec un sourire.

-Tu n'avais aucun besoin de faire ça.

-C'est la moindre des choses et si ce modeste plat te plait, je peux t'en faire tous les jours !

-Je n'en demande pas tant ! Merci beaucoup.

Alors que je discute avec Tatch, je vois du coin de l'œil une main s'approcher discrètement. Je tape sur la main gourmande qui se retire rapidement. Peu après, j'entends un bruit de dégustation a ma droite.

-C'est délicieux, Tatch. Tu pourras m'en faire aussi ?

Je me tourne lentement vers Marco qui a subtilisé mon bol et qui l'a remplacé par un bol vide. Tatch s'offusque et le gronde alors que je me contente de l'observer manger mon petit déjeuner, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Tatch se tait peu à peu et Ace déglutit mais lui s'en tape royalement et continue de savourer mes fraises. Au bout d'un moment à me narguer, il daigne baisser les yeux vers moi et hausse un sourcil interrogatif.

-Tu caches bien ton jeu.

-Je dois bien t'apprendre les règles. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Tu crois sincèrement, que j'allais te laisser entrer ici sans rien faire ?

Le réfectoire est silencieux, tout le monde suit notre échange et Barbe Blanche n'est pas encore entré. C'est mon test. Il est en train de déterminer dans quelle division il va bien pouvoir me caser et quel sera mon rôle. Je fais craquer mes phalanges et m'étire longuement, a la surprise générale. Les murmures parcourent la salle, des rires se moquent de moi.

-Si j'arrive à te battre, par n'importe quel moyen... M'accorderais-tu une visite guidée du bateau ?

Il semble surpris par ma proposition et sourit doucement.

-Pourquoi cette proposition ? Tu sais pourtant que tu aurais eu droit à une visite guidée, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Tu n'as rien à y perdre. Tu pourras toujours choisir la division dans laquelle j'irai. Et je ne protesterai pas.

-Bien. Mais supposons un instant que tu me battes... Je perdrai ma dignité.

-La modestie se rappelle à l'homme dans la mesure à autrui. Si tu es en conflit avec toi-même, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut blâmer.

-Tu es une fine joueuse.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi. Mais je ne suis qu'une humble femme et pour me décharger de toutes accusations de triche, je n'utiliserais pas mes pouvoirs.

Certains s'esclaffent et je sens clairement la surprise d'Ace et de Tatch puis la pitié pour la pauvre folle que je suis. Me présenter ainsi désarmée me conduit à ma perte. Je n'ai aucune chance contre le second des pirates de Barbe-Blanche. Mon destin est scellé. Mais je ne tient pas compte des remarques, moqueries et paris qui se font sur mon dos. Je me contente de regarder Marco qui m'observe, intrigué. Il n'a pas peur de moi et je ne suis pas effrayée. Deux chiens de faïence qui se préparent à s'affronter. Voilà ce que nous sommes à cet instant précis.

Il sourit et acquiesce, acceptant le duel. Des exclamations de joie accompagnent ce signe de tête.

-Puisque tu m'as fait la faveur de ne pas utiliser tes pouvoirs, je te fais la faveur de choisir le lieu du combat.

-N'importe où ?

-Tu choisis et j'accepte sans broncher.

-Alors ici meme. Et tu n'auras meme pas a bouger.

-D'accord. Que quelqu'un appelle Père. C'est lui qui arbitrera ce duel.

Un duo sort du réfectoire pour aller chercher Barbe Blanche et la table est débarrassée. Je me tourne vers Tatch, qui me regarde d'un air désolé.

-Puis-je utiliser quelques ingrédients ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-C'est une surprise. Mais j'ai besoin de ta permission.

-Bien sur, prends ce dont tu as besoin.

J'incline la tête en guise de remerciement et lui offre un grand sourire.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie. Sache que je serai là pour toi quand ça sera terminé.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ça va bien se passer.

Je file dans les cuisines et ignore le brouhaha général.

POV Externe.

Marco se demande bien ce qu'elle prépare. Elle est devenue encore plus mystérieuse que la veille. Lui qui avait l'impression d'avoir creusé la surface de sa personnalité se retrouve éjecté en l'air, pour son plus grand plaisir. Enfin un duel intéressant. D'habitude, les nouvelles recrues ne l'intéressent pas. Elles sont trop têtes brulées insouciantes alors il laissait à Ace le soin de les refroidir. Mais pas elle. Il voulait la tester lui-même et il ne regrette pas sa décision. Il écoute avec un sourire les paris sur sa personne. Ils la sous-estiment. Ils ne sont pas capables de voir le potentiel qu'elle enferme sous son air innocent.

Ce qui l'intrigue chez elle, c'est la manière dont il se reflète parfaitement sur elle. Son flegme apparent cache bien des choses. Elle a choisi avec soin, de parfaire son masque. Elle est consciente que les gens voient en elle une jeune femme innocente et faible. Et elle se sert à bon escient de leurs préjugés pour les faire tomber.

Exactement comme sa mère qui a été un excellent joker pour eux, fut un temps. Tia Diem sait bien des choses et c'est une alliée précieuse. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne sous-estime pas sa fille, son trésor. L'éclat merveilleusement intelligent luisant dans les yeux de la Jewel de trois ans est toujours présent chez la jeune femme. Il ressent ce potentiel enthousiasmant et a hâte de voir comment va se dérouler la vie a ses côtés.

En attendant, il la regarde amener des fruits sur la table, une planche à découper et d'autres ustensiles communs ainsi qu'un verre. Elle ne lui prête aucune attention mais lui ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle ne se laisse pas déstabiliser par les moqueries à son égard. C'est à ce moment que leur père entre dans le réfectoire. Plus personne ne parle, par respect. L'arrivant éclate de rire.

-Alors comme ça, la nouvelle recrue se permet de défier mon second ?!

Jewel, qui a arrêté son ballet entre le réfectoire et les cuisines le regarde et acquiesce, se tenant bien droite.

-Ça me plait bien ! Quel est le but de ce duel ?

-Si je gagne, Marco me fait visiter le Moby Dick.

A ces mots, le capitaine regarde la jeune femme avec intérêt puis tourne ses yeux dorés vers son fils.

-Et si c'est toi qui gagne, mon fils ?

-Si elle perd le duel...Elle s'engage à jouer un morceau de violon par jour.

Ils observent la réaction de la grise qui plisse les yeux et finit par acquiescer, un sourire aux lèvres. Leur père s'assoit à la table entre les deux opposants et prend la parole. Un public nombreux les entoure.

-Quel est le choix de vos armes ?

-Je vais préparer l'une de mes spécialités. Vous pouvez voir chacun des ingrédients que je vais utiliser. Marco devra résister au "Trésor de Calypso".

Le second acquiesce et sourit devant son éloquence.

-Bien. Vous vous engagez à respecter vos paroles, quelque soit l'issue du duel. Alors que le combat commence !

Elle retrousse ses manches et fait craquer ses doigts puis ses poignets. Elle jette à Marco un dernier regard et il lui sourit. Elle acquiesce et prend un premier fruit, un kiwi qu'elle pèle, découpe et broie. Elle fait de même avec des fraises, du raisin, de l'eau et quelques graines noires qu'elle incorpore dans un récipient conique. Ses dosages sont précis, ses mouvements fluides, rien ne la perturbe. Chacun la regarde avec attention. Le public se concentre sur les ingrédients qu'elle utilise, le blond préfère regarder ses expressions. Après une succession d'ingrédients, elle pose un deuxième récipient conique sur le premier ce qui forme un shaker, outil de prédilection d'un barman. Elle le visse et se met à jongler avec, cette fois en regardant son adversaire.

Finalement, elle ouvre le shaker d'une main et verse le contenu liquide dans le verre. Elle lui tend et il observe un instant la couleur turquoise, semblable a un lagon caché dans une forêt tropicale.

-Est-ce que je peux te demander la composition de ce cocktail ?

-Bien sur. Kiwi, fraises, raisin, pavot et de l'eau.

-Tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.

-Je ne veux pas t'empoisonner, juste te battre. Et il n'y a pas d'alcool dans ce cocktail.

Il la regarde un instant puis boit la totalité du verre sous les exclamations de surprise de l'assemblée. Puis les spectateurs attendent un effet, le clou du spectacle. Et il ne passe rien. Les rumeurs commencent à circuler et certains réclament la somme de leurs paris. Jewel se contente de les regarder, les lèvres fermées.

-Marco, tu veux bien me mettre une raclée ?

Le second la regarde et voyant qu'elle demande un combat réel, il acquiesce et se lève. Elle ne bouge pas du bout de la table et il a pourtant l'impression qu'elle se trouve à l'autre bout du réfectoire Les lattes du plancher dansent devant ses yeux, il se sent tanguer et fronce les sourcils. Comment a t-elle pu le droguer ? Il titube et des murmures de surprise parcourent l'assemblée. La grise s'avance vers lui, un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres.

-Le puissant phénix qui s'est laissé endormir par l'innocente souris. Incroyable.

Ne tenant plus,il s'écroule sur elle et elle le retient puis l'assoit alors que des murmures parcourent l'assemblée stupéfaite de voir le second dans un tel état après un verre non alcoolisé. Elle se tourne vers les spectateurs et s'incline. Lorsqu'elle se redresse, Barbe Blanche éclate de rire et elle se retourne vers lui.

-Il semblerait que tu aie gagné ce duel puisque Marco n'est plus en état de combattre. La ruse est un trésor précieux. Tu peux le réveiller.


	5. Visite guidée provocante

_Merci de vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre, bonne lecture !_

* * *

POV Interne.

J'acquiesce, fière de moi. Puis sort une fiole d'une poche intérieure de mon manteau et lui fait boire. Après une poignée de secondes, il ouvre les yeux et son regard se tourne immédiatement vers moi alors qu'une salve d'applaudissement retentissent à mon égard.

Je m'assieds à ses cotés et croque dans une fraise restante, un sourire triomphal aux lèvres.

-Tu as gagné par la ruse. Félicitations.

-Ça aurait été ennuyant avec mes pouvoirs.

-Ça m'aurait permis de découvrir de ce dont tu es capable.

-Tu ne me découvriras que si tu arrives à me supporter.

-Seul le temps te dévoilera, apparemment.

-Tu as décidé dans quelle division tu allais me caser ?

-Eh bien, je pense que tu te plairas dans la division d'Ace.

Aussitôt qu'il a prononcé son prénom, le commandant de la 3 eme division vient me serrer dans ses bras, un peu trop fort. Je tape gentiment sur son bras pour desserrer l'étreinte de boa constricteur enthousiaste. C'est Tatch qui me sauve en promenant une assiette pleine sous les narines d'Ace qui le suit aussitôt. Le cuistot en profite pour s'asseoir à côté de Marco et l'implorer.

-T'es tellement inconscient de la confier a Ace ! Cet âne cramé va l'entraîner dans les aventures les plus dangereuses, elle va revenir toute cassée !

-Est-tu en train de me dire que j'aurais mieux fait de la confier à un pervers comme toi ?

-Je ne te le dis pas explicitement, je te le suggère. Et je ne suis pas un pervers. Je respecte les femmes.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai mais je ne vais pas détruire ton mythe maintenant.

-Trop aimable.

Pendant qu'ils discutent, je remarque que la totalité du réfectoire est parti. Mais Barbe Blanche est resté, il nous observe. Ses deux fils aînés qui se disputent la garde de leur nouvelle petite sœur qui les regarde, amusée pendant que le troisième enfourne une huitième assiette dans sa bouche.

-Non mais sérieusement Marco, pourquoi Ace ?

-Elle est bien placée pour le refroidir quand il s'enflamme trop vite. Et ça va la forcer à restreindre son rythme.

-Parce que tu pensais que j'allais me donner a fond ?

-C'est ce qui est attendu de toi.

Je hausse les sourcils, dubitative.

-Tu ne m'auras pas là dessus. Je ne suis pas une p'tite gamine innocente que tu peux avoir avec de belles promesses. Je ne cherche pas les primes et je ne fais pas la course à la reconnaissance. Je suis bien au dessus de ces bassesses.

-Je dois admettre que tu as une bonne répartie, crevette.

-Très drôle, la provoc'. Mais la crevette t'as mise au tapis.

-Ne te vante pas trop. Sinon je te reprends sous ma garde et ce sourire en coin va vite disparaître.

Je hausse un sourcil et fais la moue.

-Je sais que tu possède un flegme légendaire. Mais vois-tu, j'ai travaillé dans un bar... De pirates... Entourée de pervers. Donc tu ne feras pas disparaître mon sourire. Et je n'ai pas seulement agrandi les limites de ma patience, j'ai également travaillé ma répartie.

-Tu ne fais qu'aboyer.

-Je ne fais que te prévenir. Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver englouti, ne dérange pas l'eau qui dort.

-C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, les enfants. Si tu allais faire visiter le Moby Dick a Jewel, fils ?

-D'accord.

Il se tourne vers moi avec un petit sourire vicieux. Je plisse les yeux et finis par lui faire un grand sourire.

-Tu viens ?

-Tu voulais me faire visiter le bateau depuis le réfectoire, peut-être ?

Il plisse les yeux en ma direction et je lui offre un sourire. Je reprend mon shaker et attends qu'il se lève. Il finit par se décider et se met debout, lentement. Je lève les yeux au ciel, ce qui le fait sourire. Les mains dans les poches, il arrive finalement aux portes du réfectoire. Lorsqu'on sort, je décide de lui faire savoir mon point de vue.

-Ce n'est pas en trainant que tu seras débarrassé de moi.

-Profite de mon inestimable compagnie.

Je hausse les sourcils.

-Mais bien sur. On commence par quoi ?

-Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes.

-Mauvaise réponse. Tu as le droit à un essai supplémentaire.

-Si j'échoue, je ne suis pas obligé de te faire visiter le bateau ?

-Bien sur. Mais bon, si tu veux garder ton intégrité, tu ferais mieux de me faire la visite guidée au lieu de discuter.

-Pourquoi tu continue de parler alors ?

-Parce que tu t'obstines à vouloir gagner un duel verbal contre moi.

-Tu te demandes pourquoi ?

-Pas vraiment. On sait tous les deux que tu te fatigues et que tu devrais accepter que tu ne peux me dominer. Pourtant, tu continues.

-Je dois être masochiste.

-Ce que tu es ne me regarde pas. Et puis, ça ne me dérange pas d'être ta figure rivale. Tu ne fais que nourrir mon ego.

-Pour l'instant. Parce que ces joutes verbales te contraignent à rester sur tes gardes, tout le temps. Tu te fatigues autant que moi.

-Si c'est un duel d'endurance, tu craqueras plus tôt que moi.

-N'en sois pas si sûre.

-Sauf que je sais où ce duel constant peut nous mener. Et ce n'est peut être pas l'issue souhaitable mais le fait est qu'elle existe et qu'on s'en rapproche à chaque instant. Et non, une approche physique du problème n'arrangera rien. Maintenant que les choses sont mises au clair, la question qui se pose, c'est savoir qui sera le plus endurant. Les limites sont posées mais il nous reste à départager lequel est le plus équilibré sur ce fil tendu entre deux extrémités.

-Peux-tu clarifier les choses ?

-Bien sur.

-Alors vas-y. Je t'écoute.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que c'est ce que tu souhaites.

-Dis le.

-As-tu au moins pensé au fait que je n'étais peut être pas prête à le dire ?

-Alors pourquoi l'évoquer ?

-Pour te mettre en garde.

Il s'arrête et me regarde, je hausse un sourcil et il incline la tête.

-Joli coup. Tu veux bien me laisser réfléchir à ma stratégie ?

-Bien sur, tu as tout ton temps. Mais tout le monde n'est pas immortel.

-Je le sais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avancerai avant ta mort.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux. Par rapport à moi, tu as l'éternité devant toi. Mais pour ton ego, je ne sais pas si l'éternité sera assez longue.

Il soupire, l'air excédé. Un mince sourire étire mes lèvres. Mais je prends soin de le retirer avant de parler.

-Tu sembles énervé. Souhaiterais-tu que je me taise ?

-Fais ce qu'il te plait.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ton silence serais ton cri de victoire. Et tu serais trop heureuse d'apprendre que tu aurais réussi à m'énerver.

-Ne l'ai-je pas déjà fait ?

-Ça serait bien trop facile.

-C'est exact.

-N'as tu rien d'autre à ajouter ?

-Parfois, j'aime observer mon environnement. Tu préfères ma voix ?

-Le silence me va.

J'acquiesce et on continue de marcher pendant un moment. On sort sur le pont. Il s'arrête à la proue du bateau et s'appuie contre le bastingage, regardant l'horizon et je laisse le soleil réchauffer mon corps. Puis je reprend la parole.

-Marco ?

-Hum ?

-Quand est-ce que tu vas me faire visiter le bateau ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi et hausse un sourcil, attendant que je m'explique.

-Parce j'arrive très bien à errer dans tout le bateau toute seule mais ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'une visite guidée. Vu que tu est mon guide, tu pourrais me montrer les lieux et leurs fonctions ?

Il sourit et secoue la tête.

-Et moi qui pensais pouvoir t'embrouiller la dedans.

J'éclate de rire.

-Voyons, Marco. Je sais que l'espoir fait vivre mais tu sais que je ne suis pas idiote.

-Alors tu es seulement bonne actrice ?

-Pas tout le temps.

-Je dois revoir mes plans.

-Toute ta stratégie s'effondre, à chaque instant. Quel dommage.

-Si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter, tu te trompes.

-Je ne crois rien en ce qui te concerne. J'attends de voir ce qui va arriver et j'agirais en fonction.

-En fonction de quoi ?

-De mon humeur, de notre relation, de la météo.

Il souris et acquiesce.

-Bien. Alors, est-ce que ça te dirait de visiter le bateau ?

-Bien sur. Mais c'est moi qui mène.

Je lui tends la main et il hausse un sourcil.

-Ça ne fonctionne pas de cette manière.

-Mais c'est amusant. Allez, viens.

Il soupire, prend ma main et je l'entraine dans les tréfonds du bateau. On s'arrête sur quelques lieux où il me raconte des anecdotes. Il m'explique aussi le fonctionnement de certaines pièces et je l'écoute avec attention. Je le regarde parler et souris. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le plus intéressé par cette visite guidée. Lui est passionné de me raconter l'histoire de sa maison et moi, je l'écoute pour ne plus me perdre dans ce dédale de couloirs et j'adore regarder l'intérêt qui l'anime, ses grands gestes et son regard a cette lueur qui m'attire.

Il s'interrompt dans son explication et me regarde.

-Jewel, tu m'écoutes au moins ?

-Bien sur que je t'écoute, Marco.

-Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de dire ?

-Sans doute quelque chose en rapport avec le bateau.

-Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais que je ne sais rien. Mais mon estomac sait que c'est l'heure du déjeuner.

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et m'enfuis en courant. Il se lance à ma poursuite et j'éclate de rire. On traverse trois étages a toute vitesse et je débarque dans la cantine comme une furie, j'ai loupé de peu la porte. J'ignore les regards et vais m'asseoir a côté d'Ace, déjà occupé à manger. Tatch vient me voir, l'air concerné.

-Jewel, tu fuis le diable ou bien ?

Un bruit de pas rapides m'empêche de répondre et tout le monde tourne la tête vers la porte, se préparant à voir le diable en personne mais ce n'est que Marco, essoufflé qui tente de reprendre contenance et un air flegmatique. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

POV Externe.

Elle fait tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire et je vais m'asseoir face à elle, reprenant mon souffle. Après un moment, tout le monde retourne à ses affaires et elle s'est calmée.

-Jewel ? Lève les yeux vers moi.

Elle s'exécute et réprime un sourire.

-Pourquoi tu n'éclaterais pas de rire ?

-Il y a quelque chose de drôle ?

-A toi de me le dire.

Elle observe les alentours puis hausse les épaules.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de ce quoi tu veux parler.

-En es-tu sure ?

Elle garde un instant le silence puis sourit.

-Il y a bien quelque chose mais si tu le reconnaissais, le jeu serait déjà terminé.

-Donc tu reconnais que tu t'amuses ?

-Je ne m'ennuie pas.

Il acquiesce, conscient qu'elle lui laisse une seconde chance. Il a craqué comme un idiot. Cette course poursuite n'était qu'une invitation et il y a plongé la tête la première. Il doit avouer qu'elle est intelligente. Mais le jeu n'est pas terminé, la course continue, du moins verbalement.

PDV Interne.

Je lance un regard à Marco et lui souris, ce qui le fait froncer les sourcils. Mais je me tourne ensuite vers Ace et pique une grappe de raisin.

-Commandant, j'ai quartier libre, pas vrai ?

-Bah on n'a pas de mission alors oui, tu fais ce que tu veux.

-D'accord, merci !

Je me lève et Marco me retient.

-Minute, qu'est-ce que tu va faire ?

-Ce qui ne te regarde pas.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et m'en vais avec un immense sourire. Je sors sur le pont, au grand air et vais m'isoler dans un coin, je m'accoude au bastingage et me penche en avant pour regarder l'océan m'appeler.

PDV Externe.

Marco est intrigué par les dernières phrases de Jewel. Et elle n'est pas restée pour manger, ce qui est étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire qui est plus important que la nourriture ? Enfin, ce n'est pas à lui de s'en mêler. Elle a juste fait cela pour le provoquer, il lui cède trop facilement. Il va prendre son repas et ne pas penser a cette idiote qui loupe le repas juste pour tenter de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Comme si elle pouvait l'impressionner ! Ce n'est qu'une tête brulée de plus et il a bien trop de dignité pour s'abaisser à son niveau. Certes, il a craqué à cette invitation de la poursuivre mais les erreurs arrivent, il ne se laissera pas avoir deux fois par ce sourire éclatant de joie enfantine. Une gosse, ce n'est qu'une gosse. Il n'a pas le temps de jouer avec elle.

Elle n'est même pas sous ses ordres ! Si il l'a confié à Ace, c'est qu'il sait que le 3° commandant est capable de prendre soin de la nouvelle recrue. Mais bon.. Elle l'intrigue toujours autant. Elle lui a bien précisé qu'il ne la découvrirait que sur le long terme et il doit la supporter assez longtemps pour enfin arrêter de penser à ce mystère qui l'entoure.

Ses réflexions sont accompagnées par le goût des plats qu'il mange. De ce fait, il ne parle pas avec ses amis mais ils ont l'habitude de ne pas entendre Marco très souvent.


	6. Curiosité & mystères

Salut les fantomes ! Voici le chapitre 6, en espérant qu'il vous plaise et que vous me ferez part de vos avis. Enfin, ça fait longtemps que je demande des reviews mais apparemment, c'est compliqué de simplement dire que vous avez apprécié et que vous aimeriez avoir la suite. Mais bon, j'écris pour moi même avant tout donc je ne devrais pas attendre trop de vous. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6.

Lorsqu'il quitte la cantine avec pour but de retourner travailler dans sa cabine, il pousse la porte et alors qu'il lève la tête, le blond réalise que ses pas l'ont conduit dans la chambre de Jewel. Prêt à s'excuser pour son intrusion, il remarque qu'elle n'est pas dans sa chambre. Ou aurait-elle pu aller ? Puis il secoue la tête, ce n'est pas a lui de s'inquiéter. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut vu qu'elle a du temps libre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à s'obstiner avec elle ? Franchement, il peut faire beaucoup d'autres choses. Comme une carte.

L'idée en tête, il retourne cette fois dans sa cabine et se met à son bureau, prenant bien soin de tout préparer. Il vérifie que tout son matériel est à portée de main et prend une profonde inspiration pour se plonger sur son fond de carte.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il expire, profondément énervé et lève les yeux vers le plafond, priant pour un peu de concentration. Il ferme les yeux et un sourire moqueur féminin se dessine derrière ses paupières closes, il ré-ouvre les yeux en soupirant et décide d'aller prendre l'air avec le sous-entendu de la trouver pour éclaircir ce mystère de temps libre.

Si quelqu'un lui demande la raison, il a juste a prétendre que c'est pour la sécurité de la nouvelle recrue. C'est sur qu'il sera crédible. Et puis, il n'est même pas obligé de répondre en fait. Il fait bien ce qu'il veut. Le fait qu'il s'intéresse a Jewel ne regarde que lui. Même s'il a dû paraître bien étrange de courir après quelqu'un. Mais il l'avait surement déjà fait avec Ace donc rien ne changeait vraiment.

Lorsqu'il sort, il aperçoit Ace et Tatch en grande discussion et pense a leur demander s'ils ont vu la grise mais finit par secouer la tête. Ils ne feront que le railler et ça ne l'avancera pas. Il s'apprête à sortir mais la voix qu'il recherchait retentit et rejoint les deux commandants.

-Salut vous deux. Comment ça va ?

-Jewel ! Tu as piqué une tête ?

-Je n'ai pas pu résisté, c'était génial.

-Comment t'as fait pour suivre le bateau ?

-Je nage vite. Marco est par là ?

-Tu le cherches ?

-Pas vraiment. Vu sa curiosité, je pensais qu'il me cherchait.

-Il fait pas mal de choses, je suis sur qu'il est penché sur une carte en ce moment même. Mais moi, je suis là si tu te sens seule.

Sans se voir, ils haussent tous les deux les sourcils vers Tatch qui sourit, d'un air assuré.

-Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-On discute juste. Tu veux te joindre a nous ?

-Non merci, il faut que je me sèche les cheveux. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un rhume.

-Je me serais occupé de toi. Avec plaisir.

-Ta main va bien, au fait ?

Cette question fait taire Tatch et sourire Marco. Mais le cuisinier n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement. Le second, ayant enfin appris ce qu'avait fait la grise sans avoir besoin de lui parler acquiesce, satisfait et veut retourner sur sa carte mais Jewel le rattrape.

-Tu sortais ?

-Comme tu peux l'observer, je rentre.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu dehors.

-Tu étais trop occupée à bavarder.

-Surtout à repousser la drague de Tatch; en fait.

-Il ne va pas s'arrêter là.

Elle soupire et étire ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Pour qu'il arrête.

-Brise lui la main. Il t'en voudra tellement que tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de lui pour le restant de tes jours.

-Ne jamais s'en prendre à un cuistot/ barman/ personne qui te nourrit. C'est trop facile pour eux de se venger. Et ça donne mauvaise réputation.

-Attends qu'il voit une autre femme, il se va désintéresser de toi très vite.

-Mmh.

-Sinon, tu peux aussi devenir un homme.

-Très drôle.

-Tu est nouvelle. C'est normal que tu attires le regard.

-Surement.

Les voilà déjà devant leurs cabines respectives. Il pousse la porte de la sienne et remarque qu'elle n'a pas bougé.

-Marco ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux venir chez toi ?

Il se retourne vers elle, surpris par la question.

-Pour.. Pourquoi ?

Elle ne semble pas relever son bégaiement et hausse les épaules en regardant le sol, l'air embarrassée. Elle reprend d'une petite voix.

-Parce que tu as des livres ?

Il la regarde un instant, lui tend-elle un piège ? Non, la façon dont elle regarde ailleurs ne montre pas la moindre lueur de défi. Il soupire et acquiesce.

-Tant que tu ne me déranges pas.

-Merci.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui et sourit sincèrement. Alors qu'elle passe à côté de lui pour entrer, il a l'impression de se réveiller. Ce sourire l'a surpris. Il secoue la tête et ferme la porte. Sans lui prêter attention, il va s'asseoir à sa table de travail, où l'attend sa carte. Il l'entend s'asseoir et quelques questions lui traversent l'esprit. Pourtant, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il se sent plus serein et prêt à faire sa carte. Il prépare à nouveau son matériel.

-Tu ne devais pas te sécher les cheveux ?

Il l'entends se relever, tourne la tête et remarque qu'elle se rassoit avec une de ses serviettes sur la tête.

-Tu n'as qu'a faire comme chez toi.

-Merci.

Il hausse les épaules et se retourne sur son travail puis commence à dessiner.

-Tu vas souvent nager ?

-Autant que possible. L'océan est un monde paisible.

Il acquiesce et continue son travail tandis qu'elle tourne les pages.

-Pourquoi tu n'est pas restée manger ?

-Si j'avais attendu, il y aurait eu du monde pour me retenir. Et puis? c'était aussi pour te faire tourner en bourrique.

-Je m'y attendais a celle-là.

-Ce qui m'a étonnée, c'est de ne pas te voir plus tôt.

-Je ne peux pas tout le temps te courir après.

Il écoute son sourire et place les particularités de l'île sur le papier. Lorsqu'il repose enfin la plume dans l'encrier il s'étire, satisfait et se tourne vers la grise, paisiblement endormie, le livre ouvert sur ses jambes relevées, assise contre le lit. Il sourit face a cette vision innocente de Jewel. Finalement, c'est lui qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui poser des questions. Il se retourne pour voir combien de temps a passé et hausse les sourcils en réalisant qu'il est déjà 17 h. Il pensait que seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées alors que l'après midi entier avait filé.

Il l'entend se lever précipitamment et se retourne pour voir ce qu'il lui arrive mais il ne voit que son dos qui sort de la pièce et entend une porte se fermer en un éclair. Surpris par la réaction de la grise, il n'arrive pas a comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Elle dormait paisiblement puis s'est levée en sursaut, comme si elle ne voulait plus le voir. Il ramassa le livre, posé sur son lit et regarda la couverture, pensif puis rangea le bouquin dans la bibliothèque.

Il se retourne ensuite sur son bureau et range son matériel de cartographie

PDV Interne.

Je m'appuie contre la porte de ma chambre, le souffle court, affolée. Un mauvais rêve, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. J'essaye de m'en convaincre mais mes tremblements ne veulent pas s'arrêter. Je me dévêtis et me verrouille dans la salle de bain, je vais laisser l'eau me calmer, comme d'habitude. Je respire profondément plusieurs fois et réussit à calmer mes battements de cœur et je me lave par la même occasion. Puis je sors et me change.

Je crois que je ne pourrais pas échapper au banquet de bienvenue alors je mets du mascara sur mes cils et pose un rose pastel léger sur mes lèvres. Marco a dû être surpris par mon départ précipité mais je ne pense pas devoir expliquer ma réaction. Je passe mon collier autour de mon cou et laisse a contre-cœur mes lunettes de mécanicien puis noue les lacets de mes bottines noires et prend une valise rigide glissée sous le lit. Puis sors discrètement de ma chambre, je passe devant la porte entrouverte de Marco et remonte puis entre dans la cantine. Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres lorsque que je vois une équipe préparer la salle et tenter de tout dissimuler lorsqu'ils me remarquent. Tatch se dirige vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi tôt ?

-Premièrement, je m'en doutais. Deuxièmement, je viens aider.

-Il n'en est pas question.

-Laisse moi au moins faire les cocktails !

-Non, tu ne t'occupes de rien. En plus, je ne peux même pas te renvoyer te changer parce que tu est très belle.

-Merci.

Je lui souris mais reprend bien vite une moue triste pour le faire craquer.

-Bon sang, ça devient dur de résister a une bouille aussi mignonne. Qu'est-ce que tu transportes ?

-Le changement de sujet qui va bien. Une guitare.

Il hausse les sourcils et souris.

-Eh bien voilà qui règle le problème, tu peux jouer de la guitare.

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil que faire les cocktails.

-Je t'assure que t'écouter jouer nous aide tout autant.

-Tu ne sais même pas si je joue bien.

-Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne viendrais pas te ridiculiser gratuitement. Pas vrai ?

Je m'apprête ) protester mais je dois bien avouer qu'il a raison, là dessus.

-D'accord.

-Merci, tu es adorable.

Je vois bien qu'il aimerait me toucher mais il tient trop a ses mains pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Il me sourit et repart derrière le bar. Je vais poser la valise près de la table des commandants et lui lance une énième pique.

-Tu as tout intérêt a ce que ça soit bon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas et laisse moi te préparer des merveilles !

Je souris et sors l'instrument de son étui et passe la sangle autour de mon cou. Je m'assieds ensuite au bout de la table et croise les jambes puis commence a accorder. Une fois prête, je ferme les yeux un instant, bien décidée a profiter de cette soirée.

-Okay, on va commencer doucement. 1,2,3 et 4...

Je commence a gratter les cordes et du coin de l'œil, aperçois les sourires et entends les jugements appréciatifs. Je souris et continue, concentrée sur la mélodie.

PDV Externe.

Une heure plus tard.

Marco lève la tête de son livre lorsqu'il entend quelqu'un toquer a la porte. Il va ouvrir en espérant trouver Jewel mais ce n'est qu'Ace, venu le chercher pour le banquet.

-Tu viens ?

-Et Jewel ?

-Elle est déjà là bas et elle met l'ambiance.

-C'est a dire ?

-Tu verras.

Il lui sourit et piqué par la curiosité, Marco se décide a le suivre. Peut-être qu'il pourra avoir une explication sur le départ précipité de la grise. Ils montent les escaliers et déjà, du couloir lui parvient un air de guitare joyeux. Ils entrent dans la grande salle et il la repère immédiatement, debout sur l'estrade réservée aux musiciens, une guitare entre les mains et elle se met a chanter quand ils arrivent. Elle tape du pied en rythme et leurs regards se croisent un instant, il arrête de la fixer et elle sourit en se concentrant a nouveau sur sa guitare.

Marco va s'asseoir à la table des commandants et la regarde chanter, l'air heureuse d'être là. Il se surprend a sourire. Il se reprend pour qu'elle n'ait pas une bonne raison de le taquiner. Leur père entre ensuite et va s'asseoir en silence, elle même s'était arrêtée de chanter, surement intimidée par l'entrée de Barbe-Blanche. Mais a la demande du capitaine, elle reprend et termine sa chanson. Elle gratte le dernier accord et relève la tête, tout le monde l'applaudit et elle sourit.


	7. After-party privilégié

Chapitre 7.

Elle reprend la parole lorsque la salle redevient relativement silencieuse.

-Bonsoir a tous, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis la nouvelle recrue, Jewel Diem. Je viens de Tortuga et apparemment, j'ai fait assez de bruit pour me retrouver ici. Merci de m'accueillir ici et j'espère pouvoir passer de bons moments avec vous. Bon appétit.

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle et elle descend de l'estrade pour s'asseoir face au second. Elle pose sa guitare contre le mur et réveille Ace.

-Si tu dors, je mange tout a ta place.

-Surtout pas.

-Tu ne m'as jamais vu affamée alors.

PDV Interne.

Sur cette réplique, je prends un bon échantillon des plats qui se trouvent près de moi et décide d'aller me chercher un cocktail concocté par Tatch. Très mauvaise idée puisque lorsque je reviens m'asseoir, mon assiette est vide et les joues d'Ace sont pleines. Je fusille mon commandant du regard et proteste.

-Ça, c'est pas juste !

-Ne jamais quitter son assiette des yeux. Et ça t'apprendra peut-être a ne plus louper les repas.

Ma colère se dirige vers Marco qui fait son malin, il hausse un sourcil face a mon regard et se penche vers moi.

-Ou peut-être préfères-tu parler du départ précipité de tout a l'heure ?

Je hausse les épaules et goute a ma boisson colorée, mes papilles reconnaissent du pamplemousse mais c'est loin d'être fameux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je savais bien que Tatch ne pouvait pas faire de cocktails.

-Et tu comptes lui dire ?

-Pour l'instant, je compte surtout me faire un cocktail digne de ce nom.

La lueur qui passe dans les yeux de Marco ne m'annonce rien de bon.

-Tatch, Jewel a un problème avec tes cocktails !

Et bien sur, il l'a dit assez fort pour que toute la tablée entende, je ne quitte pas Marco des yeux qui me fait un subtil clin d'oeil.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ce soir ?

-Une irrésistible envie de t'embêter.

Je souris alors que Tatch se lève, je me lève également et retire ma veste en jean puis passe derrière le second.

-Je te suis redevable.

-Je n'attends que ça.

Je souris et me dirige vers le cuistot a l'air perplexe.

-Tu peux me dire quel est le problème ?

-Premièrement, tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Un cocktail ?

Je pose le verre au bout de la table et décide de faire participer les commandants.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée du nom de ce cocktail ?

Après un moment de réflexion, tout le monde secoue la tête. Je me tourne vers Tatch.

-C'est sensé être un Acapulco Golden mais il n'en a ni les caractéristiques, ni le gout et j'en suis la première désolée. Vous pouvez y gouter, j'en prépare un vrai.

Aussitôt, les commandants semblent se réveiller et ils se rappellent que je me débrouille avec un shaker. Ils me commandent tous un cocktail différent et je hausse un sourcil devant la diversité de leurs gouts. Je me tourne finalement vers Tatch.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Je veux bien gouter a ta version de l'Acapulco Golden.

J'acquiesce et passe derrière le bar. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres lorsque je remarque la quantité d'ingrédients et d'alcools dont je dispose. Au moins, je n'aurai pas a courir partout. Je commence par préparer la planche a découper, le shaker et les verres. Je dégaine un couteau de cuisine et le fais danser entre mes doigts ce qui attire l'attention d'une bonne partie de la salle. Une chanson a boire part des musiciens et atteint tous les marins qui les connaissent par cœur. Mais je ne me laisse pas distraire et fais virevolter mes mains sur tous les ustensiles et autres ingrédients. Après quelques minutes, je pose le tout sur un plateau et le prends a deux mains, je traverse la salle et pose mon œuvre au bout de la table. Des exclamations de surprise m'accueillent.

-Tu as déjà fini ?

Je hausse les sourcils, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

-Alors, on commence le service. Un classique pour le capitaine et ensuite...

J'en profite pour mettre un nom sur les visages des commandants alors que je distribue les cocktails. Lorsque j'ai terminé, je les vois m'attendre. Je prends mon propre verre et le lève.

-Et comme on dit, santé !

On trinque et je les observe gouter a mon expérience. Certains haussent les sourcils, d'autres ne peuvent s'empêcher d'exprimer leur satisfaction face aux breuvages que je leur ai concoctés. Je vais enfin m'asseoir a coté d'Ace et coule un regard en direction de Marco qui ne me dit plus rien. Je veux le taquiner mais Tatch m'interrompt et vient me prendre les mains, les larmes aux yeux.

-Jewel, si tu savais comme je suis désolé ! Apprends moi, par pitié !

Je retire mes mains de l'étreinte chaude du cuisiner et lui souris.

-Il va falloir au moins 10 ans d'apprentissage pour te rattraper.

-Je suis prêt a tout !

Je hausse les sourcils et acquiesce alors que tout le monde éclate de rire.

-J'y penserais.

Une nouvelle chanson a boire démarre et le volume augmente d'un coup. Je grimace et me penche pour prendre ma guitare. Marco intervient de nouveau.

-Tu ne peux pas changer tout ce qui te déplait.

-Tu est sur de vouloir jouer avec moi ? Parce que, jusque là, c'est un échec.

-Tu veux un défi ?

Je hausse les sourcils et réfléchis un instant puis acquiesce. Il sourit puis prend a nouveau la parole.

-Je te mets au défi de chanter une chanson de marin. Si tu réussis a entrainer toute la salle dans ton délire, je m'incline. Si personne ne fait attention a toi, je gagne.

-D'accord. Je vais meme rajouter une condition. Je jouerai toute seule.

-Tu te compliques la vie.

-Ca rend la victoire encore plus juteuse.

Il hausse les sourcils et acquiesce. Puis me murmure le titre de la chanson qu'il a choisie. J'endosse ma guitare et passe au milieu de la salle, ce qui attire déjà les regards. Je monte sur l'estrade et tape dans mes mains pour demander l'attention.

-Bien le bonsoir ! On vient de me mettre au défi d'entrainer toute l'assemblée avec une chanson que je n'ai pas choisie. Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Un silence relatif se fait et je souris puis commence a gratter les cordes.

-C'est pas l'homme qui prend la mer, c'est la mer qui prend l'homme. Moi la mer elle m'a pris, j'me souviens un mardi.

A ces deux phrases que beaucoup reconnaissent, une acclamation générale m'approuve et j'acquiesce, ayant déjà gagné.

PDV Externe.

Alors que la grise commence a chanter, la salle l'acclame et le blond sait qu'il a perdu. Mais ça ne le dérange pas parce qu'elle est douée et qu'il aime la mettre au défi. Il observe certains commandants, déjà bien alcoolisés, qui se mettent a chanter en cœur et a taper dans leurs mains en rythme. Meme leur père sourit a la façon dont elle divertit aisément tout le monde. Il se penche meme vers son second.

-C'est toi qui l'as mise au défi ?

-Je savais que j'allais perdre. Mais je veux bien perdre un peu de ma dignité si c'est pour passer de telles soirées.

-L'humilité avec les femmes, c'est la seule bouée de sauvetage.

Marco hausse un sourcil mais Barbe Blanche ne lui dit rien de plus. Alors, le second se concentre de nouveau sur la musicienne qui termine au meme moment la chanson. Ses doigts quittent les cordes et une ovation générale, bruyante car alcoolisée, l'acclame. Il applaudit également et elle s'incline, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle revient a sa place et finit son verre.

Elle lève ensuite les yeux vers lui, victorieuse.

-Tu veux bien me laisser un peu de répit, maintenant ?

Il incline la tête et elle se réjouit de son succès en s'applaudissant.

PDV Interne.

Finalement victorieuse d'être libérée des défis de Marco, je bois un verre d'eau et vois qu'Ace s'est de nouveau endormi dans son assiette alors je passe une main sur son dos, ce qui lui provoque un sourire.

-Tu comptes le réveiller ou l'endormir encore plus ?

-Je vais finir par penser que tu es jaloux.

-Bien sur que j'envie Ace, lui peut te dire de te taire sans que tu ne lui répondes.

-Dans un univers alternatif, je ne répondrais a personne mais bon, ma maman m'a appris a toujours défendre mes droits.

Je hausse les épaules et le regarde d'un air désolé, il croise les bras et pose sa tête dessus.

-Alors je ne peux rien faire ?

-J'ai bien peur de devoir te donner une réponse négative.

-Pauvre de moi.

-En effet. ... A part si...

Il relève la tête, intrigué.

-A part si tu arrête de vouloir me dominer.

-J'ai une meilleure idée.

-Ah oui ?

-Et si...

Je hausse les sourcils, attendant la suite.

-Et si tu acceptais ma supériorité naturelle ?

-Impossible.

Sur ces mots, je me lève et prends ma guitare.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais prendre l'air.

-Tu ne peux pas juste quitter une fête organisée en ton honneur, comme ça.

-Évidemment.

Je contourne la table et me penche derrière lui.

-Bonne nuit, Marco.

Je m'éloigne et passe la porte sans avoir été retenue une seule fois. Ils sont tellement occupés a faire la fête qu'il va leur falloir un bon moment avant de réaliser que je suis partie et meme a ce moment, ils ne vont pas me courir après. Faut pas exagérer. Je marche un long moment et finit par sortir au grand air.

PDV Externe.

Elle l'avait fait. Sans que personne ne la retienne ou meme ne la remarque. Elle l'avait laissé, là. Mais il était loin d'en avoir fini avec elle. Il se leva a son tour et commença se diriger vers la porte mais ses frères, bourrés comme des cantines n'étaient pas d'avis a le laisser partir. Tatch le prit par le bras et le força a s'asseoir avec lui. On mit devant lui cinq choppes de bière, sans lui demander son avis.

-Allez, Marco ! Bois a not' santé !

-Les gars, je...-

-Hahaha, tu va pas refuser un coup a boire, tout de meme ! Marco !

Il soupire et se tourne vers le cuisinier et attendit patiemment pour planter son regard le plus froid dans ses yeux.

-Et toi, tu va pas refuser que je te tranche une main, Tatch.

Le brun s'étouffe aussitôt dans sa choppe et met un long moment a tousser. Libéré de l'emprise de Tatch, le blond tape sur le dos de son ami et s'en va sans demander son reste.

Lorsqu'il marche enfin dans les couloirs, il s'autorise a pousser un long soupir et entreprend de chercher la miss Diem qui lui a faussé compagnie. C'est vrai qu'il pourrait arrêter de s'entêter a la poursuivre mais il devait avouer qu'il adorait qu'elle lui tienne tête. Leurs joutes verbales, leurs échanges de regards plein d'intensité, elle réanimait en lui une flamme arrogante de vitalité qu'il pensait avoir calmée depuis les siècles derniers. Sa décision de la placer avec Ace était bonne car si il avait été son commandant, il n'aurait pas pu se laisser aller a la chercher, question d'intégrité.

Lorsqu'une brise caresse son visage, il se sort de ses pensées et lève la tête vers les étoiles, la lune baignait le pont d'une clarté doucereuse. L'air était estival et la soirée l'avait mis d'humeur joueuse. Il inspire profondément et un soupir lui répond. Il tourne la tête vers la pirate qui regarde l'océan, assise sur le bastingage. Il s'approche alors qu'elle se met a fredonner. Il s'appuie contre le bastingage, dos a l'océan.

-C'est joli.

-Le clair de lune peut tout sublimer.

-Je parlais de la mélodie.

Elle garde le silence et finis par acquiescer.

-C'est l'air d'une chanson que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire.

Il tourne les yeux vers elle et observe sa chevelure argentée qui brillerait presque dans le clair de lune.

-C'est une belle chanson.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui, intriguée et il détourne le regard.

PDV Interne.

Un silence s'installe alors qu'il regarde ailleurs.

-Tu m'as suivie pour me ramener ?

-Plutôt pour me sortir de cette joyeuse cacophonie. Et ça n'a pas été facile de les laisser.

-Tu as été retenu ?

-En effet. Ça n'a pas été aussi facile de faire comme toi mais j'ai fini par convaincre Tatch de me laisser partir.

Je souris, a la fois amusée et intriguée.

-Tatch savait ou tu allait ?

-Tout ce dont il est certain en cet instant, c'est qu'il va boire jusqu'à plus soif.

Je secoue la tête devant l'irresponsabilité du cuistot et regarde a nouveau l'océan paisible.

-Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas tout a fait sure de te voir me suivre.

-Meme si j'aimerais pouvoir t'ignorer, je ne peux pas résister a l'envie d'aller t'embêter.

-C'est trop d'honneur.

-Profite-en, c'est ta soirée.

-Effectivement, c'est ma soirée.


	8. Caravane

Chapitre 8.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres et je hoche la tête.

-J'ai une question a te poser.

-On a tous des questions.

-Pourquoi tu t'es levée aussi vite, cet après-midi ?

-Et moi qui croyais pouvoir y échapper.

-Pardon d'insister mais un instant, tu dors paisiblement et l'instant d'après, tu fuis. Je veux simplement savoir si c'est moi qui te dérange.

Je souris et pose une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

-Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai fui. Si c'était le cas, je ne t'aurais meme pas demander de me laisser entrer dans ta cabine.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Ça te suffit si je te dit que c'est a cause d'un mauvais rêve ?

Il prend un temps pour réfléchir et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

-J'ai bien peur que ça aiguise encore plus ma curiosité.

-Malheureusement pour moi.

-Parce que si tu crois que je vais te laisser toute seule avec des mauvais rêves, tu as tort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais y faire, de toute façon ?

-Je peux déjà te conseiller d'en parler au lieu de t'enfermer. Plus tu en parle, moins tu as de chances d'en refaire.

-Depuis quand tu te poses en psychologue ?

-Je sais que tu ne me parleras pas. Mais tu peux tenir un carnet de tes rêves. Coucher tes cauchemars sur le papier peut t'aider a t'en débarrasser.

Je reste silencieuse et écoute le clapotis de l'eau contre la coque du bateau.

-Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ?

-Parce que c'est mon rôle, tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de t'appeler grand frère.

-Comme je ne vais pas t'appeler petite sœur. Mais c'est le principe qui compte, pas les normes imposées. Dans une famille, on s'entraide, on partage les bons comme les mauvais moments. Laisse moi t'aider, Jewel.

Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et pose la tête sur mes bras croisés.

-C'est bon, j'écrirais un carnet. Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

-C'est pour toi que tu le fais, pas pour moi.

-Évidemment.

Il m'observe et je détourne le regard.

-Tu es fâchée ?

-J'ai pas envie d'être fâchée ce soir.

-Alors arrêter de bouder.

Il me pousse avec un sourire et je finis par sourire a mon tour et prends la housse de ma guitare et me laisse glisser sur le pont.

-D'accord, Marco. Alors j'espère que tu est prêt pour une autre chanson.

-Je suis toujours prêt.

Je hausse les sourcils, amusée et retire mes bottines pour sentir le plancher sous mes pieds nus. Je sors ma guitare et change l'accord.

-Ma mère, avant de s'installer a Tortuga, a mené une vie de bohème. Elle était dans une compagnie itinérante d'artistes qui s'appelait "La Caravane" et elle était a la fois danseuse, chanteuse et musicienne. C'est ces voyages qui lui ont formé son réseau. Et c'est elle qui m'a appris la guitare ainsi que tout un répertoire musical. Cette chanson, c'est sa jeunesse.

PDV Externe.

Alors que la musicienne commençait a gratter les cordes et a humer doucement, le second se dit qu'il avait bien fait de sortir pour partager ces moments avec elle.

-Est-ce que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux ? ... Que nos mains ne tiennent plus ensemble... Et moi aussi, je tremble un peu... Est-ce que je ne vais plus attendre ?... Est-ce qu'on va reprendre la route ? ... Est-ce que nous sommes proches de la nuit ?... Est-ce que ce monde a le vertige?...Est-ce qu'on sera un jour punis ?

Sa voix chaude s'élève dans la nuit claire et donne la chair de poule au pirate malgré le climat estival. Il voyait maintenant Jewel comme elle aurait pu être si sa mère était restée dans la compagnie d'artistes. Un sourire ensoleillé réchauffant ses courtes boucles aux rayons de lune, cette voix chaleureuse aux accents estivaux et ses yeux aussi purs que des pierres précieuses pouvant captiver la mer et le ciel. Un véritable trésor qu'il contemplait a loisir dans ce moment hors du temps.

-Est-ce que je rampe comme un enfant ?...Est-ce que je n'ai plus de chemise ? ...C'est le Bon Dieu qui nous fait. ...C'est le Bon Dieu qui nous brise.

C'est sur que pour la musique, elle était douée, il ne restait plus qu'a vérifier les aptitudes au combat mais ils n'étaient pas pressés. Cette douce nuit d'été devait être savourée.

-Est-ce que rien ne peut arriver ?...Puisqu'il faut qu'il y ait une justice... Je suis né dans cette caravane... Et nous partons allez viens...Allez viens.

Elle l'invite a venir danser et il commence par refuser mais il finit par céder devant son insistance et ils dansent, seuls dans l'immensité du ciel étoilé et avec pour seuls compères une musique chargée d'histoire a l'air entrainant et des sourires plein la tête.

-Et parce que ma peau est la seule que j'ai... Que bientôt mes os seront dans le vent... Je suis né dans cette caravane... Et nous partons, allez viens.

La musique continue jusqu'à s'éteindre doucement. D'un commun accord, ils s'asseyent a meme le pont et reprennent leur souffle. Le silence s'installe, les laissant admirer les étoiles, abandonnés a leurs pensées.

-Marco ?

-Hmmh ?

-Merci de ne pas m'avoir prise sous ton commandement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je sais très bien que si ça avait été le cas, tu ne te serais pas autorisé a t'amuser en ma compagnie.

Le blond sourit et acquiesce.

-Et sinon, tu es télépathe ?

-Très peu pour moi, trop de migraines.

-Je pensais la meme chose alors que je marchais a ta recherche, dans les couloirs.

-Les grands esprits se rencontrent.

-Il semblerait.

Elle sourit et s'allonge, il la regarde faire avec un sourire.

-Déjà fatiguée ?

-C'est une position plus confortable pour observer les étoiles. Et je parie que tu n'as jamais essayé.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'essayer de nouvelles choses.

-Mais cette soirée intemporelle s'étire devant nous alors tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut pour perdre ton temps.

-Très poétique.

Mais il reste assis et lève également les yeux.

-Tu sais reconnaitre les constellations ?

-Pas vraiment et toi ?

-Ma mère me les as apprises. Il fut un temps ou les navigateurs se servaient des étoiles pour voyager.

-Je sais mais depuis les logs pose, tout a changé.

-Mmh.

Elle tente alors de masquer un bâillement mais il a déjà remarqué et prends la parole pour l'inciter aller se coucher.

-Je devrai aller dormir.

-Le coup de fouet tardif de l'alcool ?

Il se relève sans rien dire et lui tend la main. Elle le regarde, surprise.

-Ah, moi aussi ?

Il acquiesce, un léger sourire aux lèvres et elle finit par accepter. Il a alors l'occasion de ressentir que la température corporelle de la souris a nettement baissée.

-T'as bon chaud.

-Et toi, tu est frigorifiée.

Elle hausse les épaules a cette remarque, semblant habituée et il secoue la tête puis prend ses mains dans les siennes et les porte a sa bouche pour souffler dessus. Elle le regarde faire, étonnée de cette marque d'affection. Au bout d'un moment, il se rend compte de son geste et lâche les mains de la grise. Il lève les yeux vers elle mais elle ne réagit pas immédiatement.

-Merci... Bonne nuit.

Elle tourne alors les talons de façon automatique et rentre a l'intérieur. Marco réagit quelques instants en retard, stupéfait par la rapidité de Jewel a s'enfuir. Mais il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, son geste a du la surprendre. Meme si il pensait seulement bien faire, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

Il s'apprête a rentrer mais un objet, appuyé contre la rambarde, attire son regard. La guitare de la musicienne. Elle a oublié l'instrument dans sa précipitation et cela fait un parfait prétexte pour aller directement éclaircir les choses.

Remerciant secrètement le ciel de lui donner la chance d'arranger ses propres erreurs, il se dirige vers la chambre de la musicienne. Arrivé devant la cabine de Jewel, il toque et attend qu'un silence lui réponde.

-J'ai ta guitare.

Il attend encore quelques minutes et finalement persuadé qu'elle ne lui parlera pas plus avant demain, il se prépare a partir. Mais alors qu'il tourne le dos a sa chance d'arranger le malentendu, la porte s'ouvre, il se retourne pour voir Jewel se tenir dans l'entrebâillement.

Elle l'observe en silence et il s'éclaircit la gorge pour prendre la parole.

-Est-ce que... Tu es fâchée contre moi ?

Elle tend la main, prend la guitare puis lui fais signe d'entrer. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et la regarde s'asseoir. Ne sachant pas trop ou se mettre, il reste debout.

-Jewel, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur. Ce n'était pas mon intention, je voulais juste te réchauffer.

Elle le regarde puis finit par sourire et tapote la place a coté d'elle.

-Viens t'asseoir, s'il te plait.

Il s'exécute, intrigué par sa politesse mais surtout par sa petite voix, légère et douce comme de la soie.

-C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. J'ai réagi trop vite. J'ai pris l'habitude de rejeter toute approche parce que dans un bar, il y a toujours des arrières-pensées. Mais je sais pertinemment que ton intention était sincère et je t'en remercie. J'ai simplement été surprise par ton attention mais je m'en suis déjà remise. Tout va pour le mieux.

-Sure ?

J'acquiesce et il soupire, l'air soulagé puis fais mine de se lever.

-Alors je vais te laisser tranquille, pour ce soir en tout cas.

Je tends la main et attrape sa chemise. Il se tourne vers moi, intrigué.

-Merci de m'avoir amené ma guitare.

-C'est normal. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Marco.

Je le laisse partir et il m'offre un léger sourire puis s'éloigne. J'écoute les bruits du bateau et m'aperçois que je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je regarde autour de moi, a la recherche d'une activité a faire mais je n'ai pas grand chose pour m'occuper et je ne vais pas redemander un livre au second, il finirait par croire que j'ai le béguin pour lui. Mes pensées se dirigent vers la cantine, je me demande si il font toujours la fête. Je décide de satisfaire ma curiosité et sors marcher dans les couloirs, jusqu'à arriver devant les portes de la cantine, silencieuse. Enfin pas tout a fait, les divers ronflements éméchés se joignent les uns aux autres pour former une chorale engagée.

Je retiens un rire, pour ne réveiller personne et rends compte de l'imposante montagne de vaisselle qui attend les marins demain matin. Mais je leur dois bien un service en échange de cette soirée mémorable qu'ils m'ont offerte. Je vais m'asseoir sur l'estrade réservée aux musiciens et ferme les yeux, une musique commençant a jouer dans mon esprit.

Alors que je bouge les mains, les plats se mettent a flotter et a trouver leur chemin vers la cuisine, l'eau se met a couler, les brosses et les savons sont manipulés par des fils invisibles et bientôt, c'est tout une chorégraphie muette qui se déroule. Apaisée d'être ainsi productive, je laisse un sourire étirer mes lèvres et continue d'orchestrer cette danse rythmée par le cliquetis léger des couverts propres qui s'empilent sur le comptoir.

Dès lors que ma mélodie interne se termine, je ré-ouvre les yeux et contemple avec satisfaction toute cette vaisselle propre. Puisque la fatigue vient enfin me gagner, je vais déposer mes lèvres sur la tempe de Tatch et le regarde sourire dans son sommeil alcoolisé. Je quitte la salle, une petite douleur sourde dans le bas du ventre et je file m'enfermer dans ma chambre.


	9. Somnanbulesque

Chapitre 9.

Le lendemain matin :

Ayant voulu réaliser une matinée productive, Marco ne sort qu'assez tard de sa cabine. Il se rend a la cantine et y retrouve ses meilleurs amis. Tatch regarde sa tasse de café, l'air sous le choc. Le blond sourit et s'assoit.

-Eh bien, vous avez bien travaillé !

-Je n'ai rien fait. Quand je me suis réveillé... La vaisselle était faite.

-Tu l'as surement faite puis tu as bu comme un trou.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas. Personne ne s'en souvient. Et je n'ai pas pu faire toute cette montagne tout seul.

Le second fronce les sourcils puis hausse les épaules.

-Tu t'es fait aider par des lutins de ménage. T'en as de la chance !

Le cuisinier se prend la tete entre les mains.

-Il dit bien y avoir une explication logique. Ce n'est pas toi ou Jewel ?

-Je t'assure que faire la vaisselle n'est pas une de mes passions. Et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis... Enfin bref, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait fait ça.

-Au fait, tu l'as vue ce matin ?

-J'ai passé la matinée a travailler. Je croyais qu'elle était déjà passée ici.

-Elle est peut-etre dehors. Ace ?

L'interpellé grogne, occupé a ingérer une quantité monstre de céréales.

-Tu sais ou est Jewel ?

Le brun hausse les épaules, ce qui lui vaut une tape sur la tête.

-C'est une nouvelle recrue, il faudrait lui donner des choses a faire.

-Che chais pas ou elle est. Cha che trouve, elle dort.

-Possible, elle m'a dit qu'elle était insomniaque donc elle se lève peut-être plus tard.

Tatch et Ace haussent les épaules et Marco finit son café puis décide d'aller voir la grise, histoire de vérifier qu'une gueule de bois ne la cloue pas au lit. Enfin, elle lui avait semblé raisonnable concernant la boisson et assez en forme quand il l'avait quittée. Il se retrouve rapidement devant sa porte et toque mais ne reçoit pas de réponse. Il réitère son acte et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Jewel ? C'est Marco. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Une brise créée a partir de rien pousse la porte, l'invitant a entrer. Il s'avance et repousse la porte derrière lui pour éviter aux oreilles indiscrètes de les espionner. Son regard se pose sur le corps roulé en boule de la grise, encore sous les draps. Il soupire légèrement et s'appuie contre le bureau.

-Il serait peut être temps de te lever, Mlle Diem.

Un grognement lui répond et il l'observe lui tourner le dos.

-Allez, il est presque 11 h 00. Un peu de courage.

-Mmmmph... Peux pas.. fonctionner.. aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Elle se retourne a nouveau et secoue la tête, lui présentant un visage pale, des yeux lourds de fatigue ainsi qu'une expression contrariée. Cette attitude vulnérable attendrit le blond et il quitte le bureau pour s'asseoir a ses cotés. Il pose une main sur son front mais sa peau est froide, elle n'a pas de fièvre.

-Tu n'as pas dormi ?

-Très peu. J'ai eu mes règles dans la nuit.

Étant mature a ce sujet, il acquiesce et ne peut s'empêcher de glisser une mèche grise derrière son oreille.

-Je vois. Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ?

-Non, j'aimerais juste que tu dises a Ace que je ne pourrais pas faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui.

-Ce sera fait. Tu va être indisposée longtemps ?

-Toute la journée, ça devrait aller mieux demain matin.

-D'accord. Alors je vais te laisser te reposer. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas loin.

Il se prépare a se relever mais elle lui attrape la main avec une vitesse inouïe, puis grogne aussitôt, ce qui le surprend.

-Reste, s'il te plait. Tu as bon chaud et ça m'aidera a m'endormir.

-J'ai du travail, p'tite souris.

-Je t'ai entendu quitter ta chambre a 10 h 30 donc soit tu as travaillé jusque tard, soit ce matin.

-Quelle perspicacité, Watson !

-S'il te plait, Marco.

Il l'observe puis soupire, il ne céderait pas a tous ses désirs mais elle ne sentait pas bien et il aimait aider les autres donc si sa présence pouvait aider la musicienne a se reposer, il pouvait bien passer quelques minutes avec elle. De plus elle avait vu juste, il s'était bien avancé dans son travail donc il avait du temps libre. Et puis, meme si il ne l'avouait pas, il appréciait passer du temps avec Jewel, pouvoir la découvrir. Elle provoquait son intérêt et après tant de temps passé a vivre, il doutait de pouvoir a nouveau rencontrer des gens aussi mystérieux que la pirate.

-D'accord mais seulement le temps que tu t'endormes alors.

Un petit sourire vint réchauffer le visage de la grise, il lui emprunte un oreiller pour s'adosser a la tête de lit et soupire alors qu'il observe le visage satisfait de la souris. Il regarde par le hublot et sa main caresse distraitement la tête de Jewel, ses doigts passant dans les mèches cendrées. Elle soupire de plaisir et il continue son geste, satisfait de ce moment de calme qu'il partageait avec elle. Il ne voulait pas se demander si c'était une bonne chose de passer du temps seul avec Jewel, il ne voulait pas savoir quelles conséquences ses actes auraient.

Il se surprit a somnoler au bout de quelques minutes et se réveilla en sursaut. Quelques instants plus tard, il poussa un soupir, soulagé de ne pas avoir réveillé Jewel et étonné de s'être aussi rapidement détendu. Il quitte doucement sa place et va manger un morceau avant de retourner travailler, mais il passe de nouveau par la cabine de la musicienne pour qu'elle ait de quoi reprendre des forces a son réveil.

PDV Interne

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, me sentant profondément reposée. Je me souviens du passage apaisant des doigts de Marco dans mes boucles et sourit. Mon regard se pose sur un pile de livres posés sur le bureau. Se trouve également sur le bureau, une assiette de nourriture. Ne voulant pas bouger plus que de raison, je fais léviter l'assiette et un livre jusqu'a moi puis commence ma lecture tout en piochant dans le plat. La journée passe rapidement alors que je m'absorbe dans le monde imaginaire des auteurs et que j'alterne entre lecture et sieste. Dans la soirée, je décide de prendre une douche et regarde un instant le sang couler librement, suivant le cours de l'eau dans le drain.

Je finis pas sortir et me sécher doucement et me change. Mon regard se pose sur l'assiette vide et mon estomac proteste mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me déplacer jusqu'à la cantine, surtout en sachant qu'il pourrait encore y avoir du monde. Des gens, qui me poseraient des questions. Ughh.. Très peu pour moi. Ce soir au menu, diète et sommeil !

Je vais me coucher et reprends ma lecture puis finis par m'endormir sans vraiment en prendre conscience.

PDV Externe.

Marco se retourne dans son sommeil et touche un bras humain en voulant étendre son bras. Il s'éveille a moitié, intrigué du contact physique alors qu'il est normalement seul dans sa cabine et alors que ses yeux s'habituent doucement a l'obscurité ambiante, il remarque la chevelure grise de Jewel, blottie contre lui et profondément endormie. Il fronce les sourcils, a la fois intrigué par la situation puis amusé par le fait qu'elle l'ait choisi lui, dans sa crise de somnambulisme. Mais vite repris par son statut de commandant, il sait qu'il ne devrait pas la laisser dans son lit. Il tente donc de la réveiller en la poussant mais il n'obtient qu'un grognement alors qu'elle se serre un peu plus contre lui, cherchant la chaleur. Elle marmonne dans son sommeil et il écoute ce que la grise souhaite dire pour sa défense.

-Ait fait..toute la.. vaisselle, commandant. Dodo.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, voilà qui règle l'énigme de Tatch et est également surpris qu'elle ait décidé de faire la montagne de vaisselle, sans rien dire a personne. Mais, ça ne change pas grand chose a son problème. Il observe la jeune femme et ses yeux se ferment doucement, il laisse sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, laissant le sommeil le gagner a nouveau. Il est trop tard pour réfléchir et elle a fait ça de façon inconsciente. Il lui en parlera demain, calmement mais il pouvait bien la laisser se reposer avec lui. Certes, cet acte faisait avancer leur relation a une vitesse qu'ils auraient peut être préférer plus calme mais ils ne pouvaient pas tout controler. Et il devait avouer que ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Sur ces réflexions embrumées, il se rendormit. La nuit continua son passage et emporta son long manteau noir a l'aube, moment que choisit le cerveau de la grise pour se réveiller.

PDV Interne.

Alors que mon cerveau s'éveille, encore perdu dans les brumes rêveuses de mon esprit, je sens une chaleur extérieure et pourtant réconfortante qui m'enveloppe. Curieuse, j'ouvre un œil et admets que ma cabine a l'air plus grande mais n'y prête pas grande attention. Je tourne la tête et aperçois une forme humaine. Je gratte le creux de mon oreille, faisant rebondir mentalement ma dernière observation dans chaque coin de ma boite crânienne et le doute m'assaille, me tirant de l'état ensommeillé avec force. Une forme humaine.. Dans mon lit ?

Je me redresse et ouvre les deux yeux cette fois, enfin je commence par retirer les grains de poussière qui collent mes cils ensemble puis réussit finalement a voir clairement ce qui se passe autour de moi. Premièrement, je reconnais que la cabine dans laquelle je suis n'est pas la mienne et deuxièmement, la vue de la touffe blonde recouvrant le crane de Marco me confirme que mon somnambulisme a encore frappé.

Malgré la situation qui pourrait être embarrassante si j'avais le temps d'être embarrassée, je suis surprise qu'il n'ait rien remarqué et qu'il ne l'ait pas virée au milieu de la nuit. A moins qu'il soit déjà tombé pour moi et mon charme incommensurable. Le plus probable reste qu'il a décidé de me laisser dormir puisque je l'avais prévenu que ce genre de scénarios pouvait se produire, selon les désirs de mon subconscient et ça aurait été vraiment rude de me réveiller pour m'éjecter hors de sa cabine.

Cependant, il est hors de question que je reste a attendre qu'il se réveille pour en discuter et tenter d'analyser mon comportement. De façon très discrète, je me glisse hors des draps et retourne dans ma cabine, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. C'est la première nuit ou je suis sur ce bateau que je dors aussi bien et ça c'est un point positif. Je frisonne alors que je retrouve mes draps frais et prends un livre pour lire a la pale lumière de l'aube. Cette nouvelle journée commence bien et j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle me réserve.


	10. Une matinée bien occupée

_Pour ce qui est de l'attente, je n'avais aucune idée de comment continuer le chapitre et l'inspiration divine m'est finalement apparue. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 10.

Quand un rayon de soleil décide de me distraire de ma lecture, je ferme mon livre et vais m'habiller puis me rends a la cantine, remarquant que celle ci n'est pas encore honorée de la présence des commandants. Je dépose l'assiette de hier dans l'évier, remarquant que Tatch est occupé a faire la cuisine et vais m'asseoir a la table des commandants pour me servir un café. Cette rare tranquillité qui m'est offerte est appréciable et je m'apprête a picorer dans l'assiette de fruits lorsqu'un duo d'hommes m'approche. Je lève les yeux de ma tasse et leur offre un regard inquisiteur.

-Salut, la nouvelle. T'as l'air d'avoir pris tes aises ici et c'est cool mais on aurait un truc a te dire.

-Ouais. Tu sais, d'habitude les nouveaux, ils passent un moment en bas de l'échelle a se faire bizuter et a galérer un peu pour apprendre la vie mais on dirait que toi, t'as décidé d'ignorer les règles et d'amadouer les commandants avec de l'alcool. C'est pas très cool de ta part et du coup, on se disait que ca serait plus réglo de venir t'asseoir avec nous, discuter un peu.

Je hausse les sourcils devant leur agressivité passive mais décide de les laisser continuer a déblatérer.

-En plus, on a vu que t'étais pas là hier. T'es a peine arrivée et tu te permets de passer la journée au lit. J'sais pas ou t'as grandi mais ici, tout le monde doit participer.

-C'est clair. Pour l'instant, on va dire que t'as de la chance parce qu'on est que tous les deux mais quand les autres verront ce qu'il se passe, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes.

-C'est pour ça qu'on est venu te parler et qu'on pourrait négocier pour que tu repartes sur de bonnes bases.

Concentrés qu'ils sont a discuter, leurs voix grasses et violentes attirant l'attention du reste de la cantine, ils n'ont pas remarqués que certains des commandants sont arrivés et observent également la scène.

-'Fin bref, c'qu'on te propose, la recrue, c'est d'arrêter de draguer les commandants comme tu le faisais quand t'étais serveuse et de venir te frotter a la vraie vie.

Alors que je fais semblant de considérer leur offre, je sens une main anormalement chaude se poser sur mon épaule et d'un coup d'oeil, je reconnais les bracelets d'Ace.

-Tout va bien, Jewel ?

-Personnellement, tout va pour le mieux. Mais je pense que le fait que je vienne m'asseoir ici pour prendre mon repas a été remis en question par ces deux messieurs et il semblerait que je vous ai amadouer avec l'alcool et mes paroles charmeuses, comme ma précédente occupation de serveuse me l'avait appris. Alors j'aimerais m'excuser d'avance a tous ceux que j'ai pu offenser en m'asseyant a cette table sans y être légitime ainsi qu'en ayant apparemment oublié la règle de bizutage. Et donc, pour éviter de me mettre l'équipage a dos, il me serait profitable d'aller me frotter a la "vraie vie" avec ces deux messieurs. En des termes moins savants, je crois qu'ils me demandent de prouver a nouveau que je fais partie de l'équipage et je me demandais si j'avais la permission de participer.

Marco s'avance, pressentant comme moi qu'Ace voudrait plutôt régler lui meme le problème que de me laisser faire avec ces deux imbéciles.

-Je crois qu'on serait tous curieux de te voir te frotter a la vraie vie.

Une affirmation générale s'élève et j'acquiesce. Les deux gaillards sourient et se poussent du coude, croyant leur affaire réglée. Le duel est déplacé au centre de la cantine pour une bataille plus réglo. Je m'avance et fais craquer mes doigts, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Puisque vous semblez avoir une idée bien arrêtée sur ce qui faisait ma réputation en tant que serveuse, je vais vous servir le menu spécial, inventé dans le bar ou j'ai grandi, entourée de gars comme vous qui m'ont permis de perfectionner ma technique.

-Tu devrais arrêter de parler, la nouvelle.

-On va te montrer la différence entre un pirate et un poivrot.

J'en laisse s'approcher un, croyant se montrer galant en m'affrontant seul et je l'attrape par le bras pour le faire rouler au sol tout en gardant son bras dans son dos. Il supplie son pote de l'aider et l'autre commence a hésiter, plus si sur de lui tout a coup mais finit par se jeter sur moi. Sauf que je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et l'attrape par la jambe pour le faire tomber, il se mord la langue quand son crane frappe le sol. Je calme ses envies de se relever avec une de mes lames contre sa gorge, ce qui le fait protester.

-Les armes ne sont pas autorisées !

-Mais c'est la vraie vie, personne ne fait de cadeau. Vu le nombre de fois ou vous m'avez insultée, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en ferais.

Je lui offre un grand sourire narquois et me relève, les libérant. Je range mon couteau et hausse un sourcil et les voyant se relever, en redemandant.

-Bon cette fois, pas d'armes, promis.

-Ramène toi !

J'accepte et lance mon poing dans le nez du plus proche puis prends l'autre par les épaules et envoie un genou dans son entrejambe puis le remets a terre. L'autre revient a la charge, son nez est a présent comparable a une fontaine de sang mais il est en colère. Il tente de m'attraper les cheveux mais je l'esquive, passe sous son bras et entoure son cou du mien puis le force a finir a genoux, il tape sur mon bras pour que je lâche et accède a sa requête lorsque ses yeux papillonnent. Il tombe a terre, suffocant. Je me redresse et fais léviter ma tasse de café dans mes mains. Je traverse la foule et retourne m'asseoir a ma place, dans un silence total, entrecoupé des murmures impressionnés de l'équipage et des grognements de mes deux adversaires.

Marco prends la parole, interrompant les discussions naissantes.

-Je crois que Jewel n'aura pas besoin de se répéter sur ce point mais si jamais cela venait a se reproduire, j'aimerais que vous veniez me voir pour en discuter calmement. Nous sommes une famille et prendre un membre a part pour régler des querelles personnelles n'est pas accepté. Pour les deux qui sont a terre, je tiens a les informer qu'ils sont de corvée de nettoyage des cales pendant trois mois. Vous pouvez reprendre vos activités.

Tout le monde se disperse et Ace vient s'asseoir a mes cotés.

-T'aurais du me laisser faire, j'étais prêt a leur donner une bonne correction.

-Personne n'en doute et je suis sur que Jewel t'es déjà très reconnaissante de t'être manifesté mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse sinon certains auraient pu continuer de la sous-estimer.

J'acquiesce aux sages paroles de Marco et prends finalement une grappe de raisin.

-Marco a raison, je te remercie de t'être interposé mais en les battant moi même, j'ai pu prouver a tout l'équipage que j'étais capable de me battre.

A peine avais-je finis ma phrase qu'un homme débarqua en courant dans la cantine ou certains prenaient encore leur petits déjeuners.

-Navires de la Marine a tribord !

Je souris a cette annonce et me lève.

-Ça tombe bien, je me suis échauffée.

Ace me sourit et on part rejoindre les autres sur le pont. J'observe rapidement deux navires qui arrivent rapidement vers nous et ferme les yeux, ressentant l'excitation envahir mes camarades. Mais j'écoute l'océan et plus particulièrement les courants, semblant joyeux et énergiques.

-Jewel.

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, interrompue dans mon introspection par Ace qui semble un peu contrarié. Je hausse un sourcil, intriguée.

-Il faut que tu restes en soutien aujourd'hui.

L'autre sourcil vient rejoindre l'autre et mon regard dérive vers Marco dont je sens le regard posé sur moi, étudiant surement mes réactions. C'est surement lui qui en a pris la décision mais comme Ace est mon commandant, il s'en est servi pour m'annoncer que je ne participerais pas vraiment au combat. Ce dernier fait alors semblant de donner ses ordres et je me concentre de nouveau sur Ace, qui tente d'expliquer la situation.

-Je sais que t'avais envie de te battre et moi j'ai rien contre, mais...

-Je comprends. Si la Marine voit mon pouvoir, ils vont me sauter dessus.

-Ouais.. Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est trop nul.

-Nan, c'est pas grave. Allez, va y et fais attention a toi.

Il tente un sourire et je lui souris en retour, ce qui semble le rassurer. Il repart se mettre en place et je cherche le premier commandant du regard. Ne le trouvant pas, je décide de prendre de la hauteur. Je prend une impulsion et décolle du sol sous les exclamations de surprise des hommes présents a mes cotés mais ne les entends déjà plus, m'étant posée sur le mat principal. C'est aussi une façon de voir si des soldats se croyant malins voudraient s'incruster sur le Moby Dick et tenter de nous prendre par surprise. Les ennemis ayant décidé de finalement donner l'assaut, je vois une boule de flammes bleue quitter le plancher pour s'envoler et reconnais la forme de phénix du blond.

Je l'attendrais avec une petite discussion, celui-là. En attendant, j'ai l'occasion d'observer la puissance de l'équipage alors que le combat fait rage. Mais malgré le plaisir que je prends a observer, l'envie de bouger me gagne et je décide de jouer mon rôle de soutien alors que les soldats abordent notre navire. Les hommes en bas sont prêts a les recevoir mais si je ne fais rien, je ne réussirais plus a me contenir alors je ferme les yeux et écoute une musique aérienne résonner dans ma tête et plonge en introspection pour scanner le pont. Je repère les ennemis et avec l'aide des vents, je les pousse par dessus bord, les transportant quand ils ne sont pas assez près du garde-fou.

PDV Externe.

Alors qu'Ace et moi nous occupons de mettre le feu pour dérouter les soldats, j'entends des cris de surprises venir du Moby Dick, je me retourne pour voir si ils ont des problèmes mais m'aperçois que c'est tout le contraire et qu'une force invisible enlève les soldats pour les plonger dans l'océan. Agréablement surpris, je cherche la responsable du regard et observe un corps posé au bout du mat principal, dominant la scène. Mais alors que mon attention se porte sur la scène, je ne fais plus attention au reste et perçois le frottement d'une lame dans l'air, juste derrière moi. Pret à prendre un coup, je me retourne et l'arme est arrêtée soudainement à quelques centimètres de ma tête, par une barrière invisible. Mon opposant et moi même haussons les sourcils, surpris de ce retournement de situation et j'en profite pour le mettre a terre, m'apercevant que la barrière n'est active que pour me protéger, me permettant de contre-attaquer a ma guise.

Mes doutes quand à l'utilisateur de ce pouvoir défensif se posent sur notre nouvelle recrue puisque je connais les habilités de tout l'équipage mais je m'interdis d'être a nouveau distrait, elle jouait son rôle et j'ai relâché mon attention, la faisant agir à ma place. Pour me pardonner ce manque de rigueur, je m'occupe des ennemis restants et ordonne à tout le monde de rentrer. La bataille est finie.

Alors que l'on s'éloigne et que tout le monde se remet du combat, une brise vient chatouiller mon cou et me fait lever la tête, vers la vigie. Je m'y envole et surprends involontairement un homme qui surveille scrupuleusement les alentours, s'attendant a une vague de représailles.

-Commandant ?

-Allez, descends de là et prends une pause, tu as fais du bon travail.

-Merci, commandant !

Il s'exécute et je regarde l'horizon, attendant qu'elle se décide à descendre de son perchoir pour me narguer ou me reprocher de lui avoir donné ce rôle.


	11. Equilibre précaire

Chapitre 11.

PDV Interne.

Après avoir écouté le rapide dialogue entre les deux hommes, je descend finalement de mon point d'observation et rejoins mon commandant favori. Il continue à observer le ciel et l'océan, me laissant l'honneur de la première pique. Je souris et m'appuie contre le rebord puis le pousse de l'épaule.

-Eh bien, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

-Figure toi que j'avais prévu de rediscuter le rôle que tu m'avais attribuée mais lorsque j'ai vu que j'assurais mieux que toi deux rôles à la fois, j'ai décidé de savourer l'instant présent.

Il soupire mais souris et lève les mains en l'air, comme s'il se rendait.

-D'accord, j'ai fait preuve d'inattention mais seulement parce qu'une certaine personne s'était faite remarquer.

-Permets moi de te corriger, seulement mes actions se sont faites remarquer. Quant à l'initiateur de ces dites actions, il est encore totalement inconnu de la Marine.

-Il est vrai que tu as bien choisi ta position. Cependant, j'aimerais m'assurer d'une chose. La personne qui m'a protégé d'un coup de sabre..

J'acquiesce, répondant silencieusement à sa question. Il assimile cette nouvelle information et se tourne vers moi pour pointer un doigt accusateur sur ma personne.

-Tu t'étais bien gardée de me l'apprendre, espèce de cachottière.

Je hausse les épaules, prenant un air totalement innocent.

-Tu n'as qu'a poser les bonnes questions.

-Point accordé. Mais je finirais par t'avoir.

D'humeur malicieuse, je hausse les sourcils et finis par m'approcher jusqu'à pouvoir chuchoter dans son oreille.

-Alors attrape moi, phénix.

Je n'attends pas sa réaction pour passer par dessus la rambarde et me laisser tomber mais j'attrape un souffle de vent pour remonter. Curieuse de savoir s'il va mordre à l'hameçon, je choisis de me retourner. Il m'observe, un sourcil haussé et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je lui tire la langue, poussant la provocation et son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il grimpe sur le rebord de la vigie et que ses bras se transforment en ailes enflammées. Mon propre sourire s'étire alors qu'il accepte de s'engager dans une course aérienne.

Il s'élance et je garde mon avance mais étant plus expérimenté que moi dans les airs, il me rattrape rapidement. Pour corser les choses, je décide de me rapprocher du bateau et d'ajouter des obstacles.

PDV Externe.

Dans le ciel, deux formes furtives se pourchassent, libérées de la gravité et offrant a leur insu un spectacle à l'équipage du Moby Dick. Sans tarder, le capitaine sort sur le pont et lève les yeux pour les admirer tout en écoutant d'une oreille amusée les paris se faire sur qui sera le plus rapide. Ce que le reste de ses enfants semblent ignorer, c'est que ces deux là se rapprochent et rentreront sans doute bientôt en collision. Dès le début, il a vu l'intérêt de son fils grandir pour cette jeune femme. Auprès d'elle, il semble retrouver la flamme de sa jeunesse, lui qui avait vécu de nombreuses décennies. Il se met à rire doucement alors qu'elle l'entraîne dans une course d'obstacles, évitant a tour de rôle, les personnes, les canons et les caisses.

Marco était l'un de ses premiers fils et même avec le temps, il prenait toujours autant son rôle de second a cœur, cartographiant rigoureusement et étudiant chaque nouvelle île. Cependant, il était parfois si sérieux qu'il oubliait de profiter des petites joies de la vie. Barbe-Blanche se félicitait d'avoir recruté Jewel, la fille Diem était pleine de ressources et s'épanouissait déjà au contact de ses enfants. Il était ravi de voir qu'elle cherchait à se rapprocher de Marco et ayant vécu assez longtemps, il pouvait prédire qu'ils finiraient ensemble.

PDV Interne.

Après avoir vu qu'il maniait aussi bien la vitesse que les obstacles, je décide de tester son endurance et termine par monter au dessus des nuages, là où le soleil atteignait son zénith et où l'oxygène s'amenuisait. Il me rejoignit sans problèmes et tenta de m'attraper dans son étreinte embrasée. Curieuse comme Icare, je me laisse faire et alors qu'il évita de peu un placage, je m'aperçois que ses flammes, réconfortantes et chaleureuses m'enveloppent sans me calciner.

Plus que surpris, il bredouille et je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour y cacher mes joues roses.

-Jewel ?

-T'as gagné, Marco. Tu m'as eue.

Il garde le silence un instant puis me serre contre lui.

-Match nul, petite souris.

Mon sourire s'étire et je laisse cette étreinte durer, encore et encore. Alors que je m'apprête finalement à lâcher, il me retient.

-Merci.

-De t'avoir laissé gagner ou de t'avoir protégé quand tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi ?

-Plutôt de ne pas aller trop vite. Mais si tu le souhaites, on peut refaire une course pour t'apprendre le respect.

Je ris et me détache de lui.

-Et si vous veniez manger avec moi, Commandant ?

-C'est trop d'honneur.

On se sourit et on retourne un peu plus doucement sur le pont où presque tout le monde est reparti à ses occupations. Tout le monde sauf Ace et Tatch qui nous harcèlent de questions.

-Jewel, comment tu fais pour t'envoler comme ça ? C'est plutôt génial ! Tu pourras me faire voler ?

-Alors, Marco... Qu'est-ce qui..

Croulant sous les questions enthousiastes de mon commandant, je décide de distraire le cuisinier, dont je prends le bras pour attirer son attention et commence à l'entraîner vers la cantine.

-Tatch-kun? J'ai particulièrement faim mais je ne sais pas trop quoi manger. Tu aurais une idée ?

Tatch étant ce qu'il est, ma stratégie fonctionne à merveille et il commence a me faire une liste de recommandations de plats nourrissants qu'il pourrait cuisiner. Lorsqu'on arrive a la cantine, Tatch a décidé de me faire son plat du jour mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en savoir plus. Marco s'assied en face de moi et j'écoute les bavardages.

PDV Externe.

Tout le monde discute de la bataille et la partie de l'équipage qui était restée sur le bateau se demande comment leurs ennemis ont fait pour plonger malgré eux dans la mer sans avoir pu atteindre aucun d'entre eux. Le navigateur coule un regard vers la musicienne qui observe les tables et sourit en entendant les discussions Elle pose son menton entre ses deux poignets et une joie sincère l'entoure. Marco pose sa tête dans la paume de sa main et l'observe, profitant du fait qu'elle concentre son attention sur autre chose.

Leur danse au clair de lune, la nuit ou elle s'était blottie contre lui par accident et cette course poursuite. Cette addition de petits moments lui fait doucement réaliser qu'il est peut être plus qu'intéressé par la grise. Enfin, bien sur qu'elle l'intriguait et qu'il voulait la découvrir. Mais il devait avouer que si il pouvait la découvrir tout en ayant plus de contacts physiques avec elle, il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il détourna le regard quand elle remarqua qu'il lui accordait de l'attention. Les plats furent servis et Jewel eut le droit a une assiette de spaghettis au saumon et a la crème. En voyant son assiette, tous les commandants voulurent commander la meme chose, justifiant qu'ils avaient aussi combattu. Tatch protesta.

-Ah non, vous avez déjà un plat et vous le mangerez !

Marco acquiesca et regarda la jeune femme faire gouter a Ace un peu de son plat. Voyant que le reste de la tablée regardait son assiette avec envie, elle se leva et tout en faisant le tour de la tablée elle en donna une fourchette a chacun des 16 commandants pour qu'ils puissent gouter son plat spécial. Quand ce fut le tour du blond, la musicienne le regarda avec un sourire.

-Toi aussi, tu veux gouter ?

-C'est ton assiette a la base. Mais si tu insistes.

Au grand dam de Tatch, elle lui fit gouter et passa a Izo qui tenta de refuser gentiment mais elle finit par le convaincre. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il ne restait plus qu'une pâte qu'elle termina rapidement.

-Tatch, c'était délicieux.

-Ah oui, tu t'es surpassé !

-Vous n'êtes que des profiteurs. Et Jewel, tu n'as pas assez mangé, est-ce que tu veux que je t'en refasse ?

-Fais nous en aussi, s'il te plait !

Le cuisinier se prépara a protester mais la musicienne posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je veux bien que tu en fasse a nouveau et je vais meme t'aider.

-Oh non, tu t'es bien battue, je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues plus...

Mais elle n'avait pas attendu la suite de la phrase pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Marco prit la parole.

-Eh, Tatch. Si tu restes ici a protester, elle va finir par se débrouiller toute seule.

-Ah ça, pas question ! Jewel, attends moi !

Le cuisinier partit a la suite de l'ex-serveuse et le commandant de la première division sourit. Il venait de lui découvrir une générosité sans arrière pensée et cela le conforta dans son attirance pour la souris. Il ne lui avouerait surement pas maintenant mais au moins il avait accepté ce bourgeon de sentiment.

Lorsqu'elle revient avec un grand plat de pâtes, toute la tablée l'acclame et après avoir déposé le plat, elle mime une révérence puis offrit de servir. Les assiettes passèrent de main en main et tout le monde attaqua avec enthousiasme leur plat.

PDV Interne.

Je déguste mon assiette et sourit en écoutant les compliments sur ma cuisine. Tatch se met a bouder, je croise son regard et hausse les sourcils, l'incitant a parler. Après avoir soupiré comme s'il jouait dans une comédie dramatique, il s'explique finalement.

-Ils n'ont même pas touché a ce que j'avais préparé. Tu va finir par me voler ma passion, Diem.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire face a son ton exagéré de tristesse et secoue la tête.

-J'aime cuisiner mais de façon occasionnelle. Si je venais a travailler dans la cuisine, ils ne mangeraient que trois fois par semaine et tu peux me croire que leurs compliments bien trop exagérés tourneraient bien vite en menaces. De plus..

Je hausse un peu ma voix pour me faire entendre du reste de la table.

-Je tiens a préciser que je suis reste médiocre en cuisine et que Tatch est le meilleur.

-Ça c'est bien vrai, trinquons a Tatch !

Alors que les verres s'entrechoquent a la gloire du cuistot, ce dernier pose une main sur son cœur, de fausses larmes aux yeux et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire étire mes lèvres et je surprends Marco a me regarder avec attention du coin de l'œil. Je tourne la tête vers lui et hausse les sourcils, attendant sa justification. Il se contente de sourire, le menton posé dans le creux de la main.

-Quelle générosité, souris.

-Justice se devait d'être faite. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

-Voyez-vous ça.. Tu joues à l'héroïne, maintenant ?

J'accepte son invitation a la taquinerie avec un petit sourire en coin et prend le temps de terminer mon verre.

-Tu les as entendus. Ai-je réellement besoin de toute cette gloire alors que je peux les convaincre avec un simple plat de pâtes ?

Il hausse les sourcils et se penche vers moi.

-Mais les as-tu tous convaincus ?

-J'imagine que tu parles de ta propre personne.

Il remue les épaules d'un air nonchalant et je hoche la tête.

-J'accepte le défi. Alors, dis-moi, phénix...Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Ma question pique clairement son intérêt et je dois retenir les battements de mon cœur lorsqu'ils se transforment en papillons face a cet air empli de curiosité, sentiment rare chez le blond flegmatique. Il regarde autour de lui pour s'assurer que ses frères ne l'écoutent pas et se penche a nouveau vers moi.

-Un corps a corps, dans la salle d'entrainement. Rien que toi et moi.

Je ressens le besoin d'avaler une gorgée d'eau pour masquer mes joues roses alors qu'il se redresse, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Je mentirais si je disais que cette demande de contact physique, accompagnée de sa voix délicieusement grave ne m'a pas légèrement ébranlée.

-Va pour le du-...

Une lumière aveuglante envahit soudainement la pièce et un gros bruit sourd interrompt ma phrase. Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'un éclair venait de s'abattre sur le bateau et quelques unes de plus pour comprendre que la foudre a traversé le pont pour atterrir en plein milieu du réfectoire, mettant occasionnellement le feu au plancher. Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc et mon instinct me cria de réagir mais mes oreilles bourdonnaient encore. Heureusement, tout le monde n'a pas réagi de la même manière et rapidement, j'ai vu Marco crier d'éteindre les flammes et pu observer l'efficacité de quelques membres.

C'est alors que je le ressentit. L'océan grondait, plusieurs mètres sous mes pieds et soudainement connectée contre mon gré aux vagues, je me redresse et quitte promptement la pièce. Dans les couloirs, j'entends au loin des hommes crier qu'une énorme tempête arrivait droit sur le Moby Dick.

Mais je le savais déjà puisque je ressentais dans chacun des mes muscles la force des courants s'entrechoquant les uns contre les autres. Lorsque j'arrive finalement sur le pont, les éléments s'en donnaient a cœur joie, m'incitant à me mettre a l'abri. Mais quelque chose de plus ancien que ma propre identité en avait vu d'autres et contrôlait a présent chaque fibre de mon corps, ne me laissant pas d'autre choix que de marcher au milieu du chaos naissant.

Avec du recul, j'aurais pu comprendre que mes pouvoirs parlaient pour moi mais sur le moment, j'étais trop occupée a ressentir. Pourtant, mon instinct me poussa à réagir et quand je sortis finalement de ma transe, je pris l'irrationnelle décision de prendre contrôle du géant de bois ballotté par les flots.

Ce fut a cet instant que mon monde s'évanouit pour faire place à un autre, bien plus abyssal et fourmillant de vie. J'avais pris possession du Moby Dick. J' _étais_ le Moby Dick et sans avoir à réfléchir, j'ai su immédiatement où je devais aller. Bien sur, je n'étais qu'en contrôle partiel de mon esprit mais je battais a chaque seconde pour garder le cap contre ce quelque chose de plus ancien qui ne voulait que précipiter le navire a sa perte, rien que pour le plaisir esthétique de la destruction.

Malheureusement, je suis de nature bornée. Cette bataille mentale interne, je la gagnerais. Et je mènerais ma nouvelle famille à bon port.


	12. Révélations

Chapitre 12.

PDV Externe.

Après s'être assuré que le feu était bien éteint, Marco voulut aller dehors pour évaluer l'ampleur de la tempête. Ace l'interrompit a mi-chemin, une expression agitée et soucieuse sur le visage.

-Jewel agit étrangement.

-Comment ça ?

Réalisant que toutes les explications du monde ne pouvaient être assez précises,le brun entraîna un navigateur perplexe, qui voulait penser a l'urgence de la situation et aux dégâts que le bateau était en train de subir mais dont l'esprit était maintenant occupé par la musicienne, qui apparemment agissait assez bizarrement pour perturber son commandant. Ace se perdait en tentatives d'explications et le blond réfléchissait a un moyen de gérer la blanche et la tempête en même temps.

Mais alors qu'ils sortirent sur le pont, battu par la pluie et le vent, il l'aperçut. Et quelque chose lui fit immédiatement comprendre qu'il ne voyait pas complètement la jeune femme telle qu'il la connaissait.

C'était bien la figure de Jewel mais son aura différait de d'habitude, elle imposait une présence plus ancienne que ce que lui même avait pu connaitre. Elle se tenait fermement au milieu du pont, malgré les éléments qui se déchaînaient. Malgré l'eau et le vent qui la frappait de plein fouet, elle ne broncha pas. Il se demanda comment elle pouvait tenir au milieu de ce chaos mais il observa alors que son visage était crispé, elle semblait immergée dans une bataille interne.

Ace le secoua et il revint finalement a lui, les autres attendaient ses ordres. Il regarda rapidement le ciel et la mer puis commença a donner ses directives, il devait crier pour se faire entendre par dessus le rugissement des vagues qui grossissaient au fur et a mesure.

Mais alors que les hommes tentaient de suivre ses ordres, les commandes ne répondaient pas. Les cordes glissaient des mains de leur détenteurs et le gouvernail n'en faisait qu'a sa tête, peu importe la force exercée dessus. Il jeta un œil a Jewel et remarqua qu'elle bougeait a présent ses mains, il fit rapidement le rapprochement entre elle et la perte de contrôle des sauta par dessus la rambarde et atterrit sur le pont principal et s'arrêta devant le gouvernail.

Il reconnu alors enfin celle qui lui faisait face. Marco eu la chance de rencontrer la fantaisie de tous les Marins, celle qui contrôlait les océans et qui n'était jusque là une légende. Jewel, qu'il avait surnommée "petite souris", incarnait la déesse Calypso. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et cria en direction de la blanche.

-Jewel ! Si tu m'entends, c'est le moment de tourner a bâbord !

Il observa la musicienne bouger les doigts, ses muscles pris de convulsions. Les dents serrées, elle fit lentement tourner le gouvernail dans la bonne direction et il s'aggripa a la barre.

-C'est bon, je m'en occupe ! Dirige les voiles dans le sens du vent !

Mais cette fois, son pouvoir fut plus fort que sa volonté et les voiles partirent dans le sens contraire. Il observa alors Ace s'approcher.

-Marco ! Elle n'en peut plus ! Il faut la faire revenir a elle !

-Ne la touche pas, Ace !

Malgré l'avertissement du blond, le 2° commandant s'avança et brava le vent pour parvenir devant Jewel. Il approcha le bras et posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui le projeta en arrière avec une force inédite. Ace alla s'écraser contre le mat principal, qui grinça dangereusement suite au choc. Mais au même moment, une vague immense vint s'abattre sur le pont. Il s'accrocha au gouvernail, pour ne pas être balayé par la force du courant et s'inquiéta pour Jewel. Elle tournait le dos a l'océan et n'avait pas vu la vague arriver.

Pourtant, un cri déchira l'espace pendant quelques secondes et la vague se brisa en une multitude gouttes avant d'avoir pu faire plus de dégâts. La voix de ce cri était celle de la blanche, confirmant qu'elle avait retrouvé le dessus sur la déesse. Elle franchit la barrière d'écume en courant et se précipita vers le mat pour le retenir, soudainement frappé par un deuxième éclair.

PDV Interne.

J'avais tué Ace. Du moins, j'en étais certaine. Avec la force utilisée, ce coup l'avait sans doute tué. C'est cette réalisation qui me fit sortir de ma transe dans laquelle mes pouvoir m'avaient plongée. J'ai pu brièvement entendre Marco mais j'avais repoussé Ace contre mon gré. Après avoir posé mes mains contre le mat principal, je décidait de m'entretenir avec mes pouvoirs, la rage au cœur.

"Vous vous êtes assez amusés avec mon corps. Maintenant, c'est moi qui décide !"

Je me mets a pousser de toute ma volonté contre le mat pour le remettre en place. J'appelle à moi les courants aériens pour me contrer et équilibrer de nouveau le pilier. Mon duel interne semblait s'être calmé. Malheureusement, le destin du décider qu'il ne s'était pas assez amusé et une vive douleur commença a pointer dans mes lombaires et l'ignorer ne faisait pas partie de mes choix.

Surplombant le corps inconscient d'Ace, la douleur aussi lancinante qu'un sabre transperça mon dos et je m'écroulais au sol, le visage crispé par la douleur. Tout ce que j'avais ressenti jusqu'ici n'était rien face au déchirement que je ressentais dans mon dos.

PDV Externe

Lorsque Barbe Blanche vint le remplacer a la navigation du gouvernail, Marco eut finalement la possibilité de se retourner et de contempler le corps inerte de la souris. Il se précipita vers elle et ses yeux parcoururent l'ensemble de son corps pour voir ou elle était blessée mais il ne trouva rien d'apparent. Mais le visage de Jewel contracté par la souffrance n'était pas là pour rien.

Alors que deux hommes s'occupaient de transporter Ace, il appela deux docteurs qui la transportèrent a l'infirmerie. Il voulut la suivre mais fut rappelé a l'aide par ses frères. Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de la tempête et c'était a lui de les guider. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, il voulait qu'elle arête de souffrir, elle qui s'était jetée contre le mat pour l'empêcher de tomber et de faire plus de mal a Ace ainsi qu'au bateau. Mais il n'avait pas le choix alors il retourna au gouvernail, là ou Barbe Blanche contrôlait avec vigueur la direction du Moby Dick.

-Père, vous voulez bien accompagner Jewel ? Elle ne doit pas y aller seule. Pas maintenant.

-Je m'en occupe, Marco.

Il lui sourit pour le rassurer et suivit les docteurs. Sachant qu'elle était désormais entre de bonnes mains, il se concentra sur la tempête. Ça se calmait mais rien n'était fini. Il prit fermement le gouvernail entre ses mains et navigua, donnant a ses frères les ordres nécessaires.

PDV Interne.

Si il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est d'être considérée comme faible.

Peu importe les causes, je préfère nettement souffrir en silence plutôt que d'entendre quelqu'un adoucir sa voix, changer sa façon de m'approcher et me considérer avec condescendance. Ma mère me disait souvent que je _comprendrais_ , un jour. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle entendait exactement par _comprendre_ mais je n'avais aucun désir de tenter l'expérience.

Pourtant, l'expérience commença d'elle meme, pendant cette terrible tempête sur le Moby Dick, je me blessa.

Concentrée comme je l'étais, je n'avais rien senti venir. Pendant une seconde, je maintenais le mat en place pour sauver mon commandant inconscient et la seconde d'après, une douleur cuisante grandissait au creux de mes lombaires, se transformant en problème inquiétant alors que je perdais ma connexion avec le vent.

La pluie battait sur ma peau et le déchirement dans mon dos me rendait incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur cet élancement poignant parcourant mes muscles. Très vite, je m'écroulais au sol et quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais transportée a l'infirmerie. Ma chute sur le matelas me fit grogner, la douleur semblait empirer à chaque seconde alors que je m'efforçais d'être immobile. Meme ma respiration erratique, conséquence de l'effort physique, secouait mon corps de spasmes.

-Jewel !

La porte s'ouvrit hâtivement et sembla sortir de ses gonds alors que Marco entrait, plusieurs docteurs l'entourant aussitôt, quelques uns lui conseillant de marcher plus _doucement_ , de repartir ou simplement de les laisser faire leur travail. Mais le navigateur avait d'autres plans en tête. D'un regard, il fit s'écarter l'équipe médicale et s'approcha, laissant une infirmière à mon chevet.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Jewel ?

Les dents serrées, je tente de reprendre mon souffle pour répondre mais alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, le supplice me submerge et je secoue la tête, impuissante. D'un geste que j'aurais normalement fui avec soin, il leva lentement la main et glissa ses doigts sur mon front pour déplacer des mèches dégoulinantes d'eau.

-Quelque que chose dans son dos a du se tordre.

L'infirmière a mon chevet s'était finalement décidée a parler et elle lança un regard timide au phénix.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse l'aider, simplement lui donner des cachets pour stopper la douleur.

Le blond acquiesce et j'observe les muscles de mâchoire se serrer, à travers mes paupières plissées.

-Faites ce que vous avez a faire pour qu'elle arrête de souffrir.

L'équipe médicale se mit alors en mouvement mais il était le seul a a voir mon attention. Son regard croisa le mien, empli de douleur et il se penche vers moi.

-Ça va s'arranger, je suis là.

Malgré sa voix qui se veut rassurante, je ressens l'inquiétude qu'il éprouve. En dépit de mon inaptitude a répondre, je mis mes derniers efforts dans un hochement de tête. Tout ça devait s'arrêter et vite. J'avale les cachets qu'on me tendit et quelques minutes plus tard, je sombrais dans un profond sommeil.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent compliquées.

Ce fut tout ce que je ne voulais pas. Une fois que la rumeur comme quoi j'étais blessée et en plus incapable de bouger sous peine de souffrir constamment me concernant fut propagée et confirmée, tout le monde se mit a agir comme si j'étais faite de verre. Meme si j'appréciais leurs visites, l'attention qu'ils me portaient et leur inquiétude pour ma santé, je remarquais a chaque fois leur pitié.

Oui, j'étais allaitée mais ça ne signifiait pas une permanence a l'infirmerie. Je souhaitais qu'ils ne me traitent pas comme une biche blessée parce que j'étais toujours la meme fille enjouée qui participait aux activités quotidiennes.

-Personne ne pense que tu es faible, ma fille.

Barbe-Blanche était assis a mon chevet, appréciant ma compagnie et j'appréciais tellement la sienne que je m'étais finalement confiée, observant le plafond.

-As-tu pris tes cachets ?

-Oui, père.

J'expirai aussi profondément que me le permettait mon dos, affligée.

-Écoute, tu l'une de mes enfants, meme si tu le voulais tu ne pourrais pas être faible. La force n'a rien a voir avec ton corps. La force, c'est que tu as dans le crane. Et tu es consciente de ce qu'il y a dans ta tête, pas vrai ?

J'acquiesçais doucement, souriant meme au compliment caché. Après cette conversation, je ne faisais plus tellement attention et acceptais la compassion de ma famille. Père avait raisons, je n'avais pas besoin de faire attention aux apparences. Être blessée ou demander de l'aide ne changeait en rien ma force et j'étais contente d'avoir appris cette leçon contente d'avoir compris ce que ma mère voulait dire.

-Service de chambre !

Je retire mon bras, posé sur mes yeux et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur Tatch, tenant un plateau qui mit immédiatement mon estomac en appétit. Il souriait, les yeux brillants d'espièglerie.

-Chambre 320 ? Jewel Diem ? Jolie musicienne et terrible pirate ?

-Tatch, tu devrais sérieusement arrêter, ça fait plus de deux semaines.

Mais ma réplique, doublée d'un petit sourire ne lui fit rien perdre de son air taquin.

-Ca te fait toujours sourire. J'ai mis plus de légumes cette fois parce que c'est bon pour la forme. J'espère que ça ira.

Il m'amène la nourriture alors que je tente de me redresser. Aussitot, il redresse mes oreillers et grimace alors que j'émets un grognement.

-Toujours aussi mal ?

La première bouchée est toujours aussi bonne. Je lui réponds après avoir avalé.

-Non. Mais c'est toujours là. Après manger, je reprendrai des cachets et ça ne fera plus aussi mal.

Il hoche la tête puis prend un siège, ses cheveux chocolats coiffés en banane brillant de santé dans la lumière de l'après-midi. La curiosité envahit ses prunelles ambrées.

-Est-ce que tu peux te lever, quand meme ?

Je bois une gorgée d'eau puis lui lance un regard amusé.

-Eh bien, disons que je peux poser mes pieds sur le sol pendant 3 secondes sans me plaindre.

Il sourit et pousse doucement mon bras, l'air impressionné.

-Wow, c'est... Nul.

Cette fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

-Merci pour le plat, c'est toujours aussi délicieux.

-Je sais.

Il finit par se lever et m'offre un regard sérieux.

-Mange tes légumes, je vérifie.

Je hausse les sourcils et acquiesce en souriant. Il sort, me laissant de nouveau compter le temps qui me sépare de ma guérison complète.


	13. Convalescence

Certains jours, il me semblait que le temps revenait sur ses pas. Être alitée était une chose, mais avoir lu trois fois le même livre, le seul que j'avais emprunté à Marco se trouve à un autre niveau d'ennui. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappe à la porte et ravie de pouvoir enfin parler avec une autre personne que mon cerveau, je ne cache pas mon soulagement.

-Entre !

Celui qui rentre l'a notablement remarqué puisqu'un sourire moqueur orne les lèvres du commandant de la première division.

-Je sais que tu m'apprécies mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point, souris.

J'accueille Marco, les yeux brillants de curiosité en ayant aperçu la tranche de deux livres qu'il tenait d'une main.

-Ne le prends pas personnellement mais j'accepterais meme de répondre à toutes les questions de mon commandant.

Il secoue la tête et s'assied à mes cotés.

-Si tu considères Ace comme la meilleure source de distraction qu'il te reste, tu dois être vraiment désespérée.

Malgré la critique, son sourire démontre l'affection qu'il porte au brun.

-Eh oui.. Tu sais que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler en tête à tête ? Il est toujours venu avec les autres. Je voudrais vraiment m'excuser et lui dire que..

-Jewel, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Il a eu une simple bosse, tu ne mettras pas Ace à terre de cette façon.

Je souris à sa tentative de dérision et il poursuit, ne me laissant pas m'enfoncer dans ma culpabilité.

-Au fait, je viens de revenir de l'ile.

-Comment c'était ?

Essayant de cacher ma déception de ne pas avoir pu les accompagnés sur la première ile différente de Tortuga, je prends un ton enthousiaste.

-Pas trop mal. Il y avait une vielle librairie et j'ai pensé que te rapporter quelque chose pour tuer le temps serait apprécié. D'autant qu'on ne peut pas toujours être là.

-C'est adorable, merci d'y avoir pensé.

J'attrape les livres, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres alors que j'observe la reliure dorée. Il s'amuse à étudier ma réaction et je lève de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

-Tu veux bien me faire la lecture ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Oh, j'en ai juste marre de m'entendre lire. Et puisque tu les as trouvés, ça devrait être à toi de me lire les premières pages.

Il m'observe un moment puis ouvre un livre.

-D'accord, p'tite souris. T'as gagné mais assure toi de m'écouter.

Je souris et lui prête une oreille attentive sans problèmes, sa voix grave résonnant comme une mélodie à mes oreilles.

Quelques jours plus tard, en fin d'après-midi.

La seule chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé était la réaction lors de mes premiers pas, accomplis sans complainte ou pause nécessaire. Un pied touchant le pont ensoleillé du Moby Dick et une brise marine parfumant délicieusement l'air, je décide de m'étirer et perds presque mon équilibre alors que de puissantes acclamations apparaissent de tous coins. Je balaie le pont du regard, précédemment vide et qui est maintenant empli de tous mes amis, heureux de me voir finalement guérie.

Ace s'avance vers moi, l'air sérieux. Je fronce les sourcils, intriguée et quelque peu inquiète.

-Tu sais.. Pour une aussi petite personne, t'as beaucoup de force.

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres et je le prends dans mes bras.

-J'suis guérie, commandant.

-J'vais enfin pouvoir t'emmener en mission !

Mon sourire s'étire et j'acquiesce vivement alors qu'il finit par me lâcher. Alors que je me retourne vers le reste de l'équipage, j'observe qu'une fête se prépare en mon honneur. Je commence à secouer la tête, me préparant à refuser.

-Pouvoir de nouveau marcher vers vous fait déjà mon bonheur alors pourquoi organiser une fête ?

Barbe-Blanche s'avance et se penche vers moi.

-Tu nous as évité des dégâts majeurs et tu as sauvé Ace. Alors ne proteste pas.

En voyant la lueur de soulagement dans son regard, je n'eus d'autre choix que d'acquiescer. La fête commence et je réponds a la troupe de pirates venus me féliciter d'avoir tant accompli et d'avoir récupérer tous mes points de vie, même si le deuxième achèvement est du a l'équipe médicale. Après une procession plus importante que ce a quoi je m'attendais, je vais rejoindre Marco, assis contre le bastingage à l'écart. Je soupire, le sourire aux lèvres, ravie d'avoir finalement du répit.

-Fatiguée ?

-Dire que ce matin encore, je priais pour quitter le silence de ma cabine. Ça fait beaucoup d'éloges en peu de temps.

-Profite, tu es la Wonder-Woman du moment.

-Aux yeux de qui ?

Il hausse un sourcil face à mon air taquin et garde son flegmatisme.

-Tout le monde.

Il se penche pour murmurer a mon oreille.

-Mais n'oublie pas que tu me dois un corps a corps.

Un frisson me parcourt, il n'a donc pas oublié.

-Je serai ravie de te mettre a terre de nouveau.

-Doucement, souris. L'arrogance ne paye pas toujours.

Je me contente de sourire et me redresse pour observer les dernières lueurs du jour disparaître dans le manteau noir de la nuit. La tension se fait de plus en plus présente entre nous deux et je mettrais ma main a couper que le niveau augmentera lors de ce fameux duel, chose que je veux expérimenter au plus vite.

-Que dirais-tu de se retrouver demain, a l'aube ?

-Tu te sens prête ?

-J'ai passé deux semaines allongée. Je crois que la meilleur chose a faire, c'est de reprendre l'activité physique.

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il hoche la tête. Tatch arrive alors et je tourne le regard vers lui.

-Ma chère petite sœur ! J'ai une requête a te faire.

Je hausse les sourcils et il s'engage sans attendre.

-Je t'ai soigneusement nourrie durant ces deux semaines et je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est en partie grâce à moi si tu est en aussi bonne forme aujourd'hui. Alors soit tu m'accordes une dance, soit tu joues un peu de musique. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Je lance un regard à Marco qui hausse lui aussi les sourcils.

-Tu possèdes une belle audace.

-C'est une de mes qualités.

Je le considère amusée et décide de le taquiner.

-J'ai trop peur de tomber sous ton charme alors je crois que je vais choisir de jouer.

Le navigateur cache un sourire amusé alors que les joues roses du cuisinier, déjà bien désinhibé se font plus visibles.

-Suis moi jusqu'à ton heure de gloire !

Il me tend la main et je l'attrape, son enthousiasme alcoolisé me gagne et il m'amène jusqu'à une scène improvisée. Mon violon est a portée de main et je regarde la foule qui se rassemble. L'air estival me donne une idée et je discute un peu avec le reste des musiciens pour l'accompagnement.

-Bonsoir ! Si je suis ici devant vous ce soir, c'est parce que j'ai du choisir entre une danse avec notre charmant cuisinier et jouer de la musique. Et comme ça fait longtemps, je vais vous interpréter un morceau que ma maman m'a appris.

Des applaudissements d'encouragement parcourent la foule et je ferme les yeux, ressentant l'énergie de tous ces gens réunis.

PDV Externe.

Jewel tenait en main son violon, bleu nuit et attendait l'attention de son public pour commencer. Éclairée par les nombreuses lanternes, allumées a la tombée de la nuit, Marco lui trouvait un nouveau charme. Un t-shirt laissant découvrir son ventre ciselé par des abdominaux discrets et un short noir la grandissait. Il détourna le regard et but une gorgée de sa choppe pour calmer son intérêt, soudainement concentré sur la sensation de ses doigts explorant cette peau embrassée par le soleil marin.

Elle fit glisser l'archet sur les cordes et sa voix, chaleureuse s'éleva, coupant le volume sonore ambiant pour captiver ses auditeurs. Les paroles venaient d'une autre langue, probablement South Blue mais le rythme sensuel invitait a la danse. Le navigateur aurait voulu l'inviter sur la piste mais il se contenterait de la regarder. Ses camarades ne se firent pas prier et des duos se formèrent, certains dansant sous l'emprise de l'alcool et riant en se marchant sur les pieds, d'autres invitant les membres féminins de l'équipage pour partager un tango.

C'est alors qu'elle se mit a bouger les hanches et les hommes qui n'avaient pas pris part a la danse se mirent a l'acclamer. Marco fronça les sourcils, se sentant bizarrement jaloux mais cela ne dura que l'espace d'un instant. Il posa les yeux sur la musicienne et ne put quitter des yeux ce déhanché jouant aux bords de la lascivité. Il retrouvait avec un plaisir non dissimulé le trésor dont il avait été personnellement premier témoin et il se surprit a penser que si le pont avait été de nouveau vide et qu'elle l'avait entraîné avec cette même voix à l'accent chantant, il aurait surement tenté une avance.

Aussi clair qu'il l'avait vue transformée par les pouvoirs de Calypso, il la voyait maintenant, incarnant la musique.

Les dernières notes résonnèrent alors que ses lèvres étaient de nouveau closes en un sourire satisfait. Une salve d'applaudissements parcourut le public et elle s'inclina puis elle quitta la scène et se dirigea vers lui. Cette réalisation lui fit quitter son état contemplatif et il se demanda si le volume des discussions et des rires avaient toujours été aussi fort.

-Salut, toi.

-Je suis honoré de ta présence, souris.

Elle haussa un sourcil, amusée et lui demanda des explications.

-Tu t'es fait un petit groupe d'admirateurs avec cette petite danse, je pensais que tu aurais voulu les voir.

Elle sourit et secoue la tête. Un verre coloré atterrit dans sa main et elle pose son violon a ses pieds puis s'appuie au bastingage, a ses cotés. Elle boit quelques gorgées pour se désaltérér puis décide de répondre.

-Je partageais cette danse avec une seule personne, ce n'est pas de ma faute si d'autres en ont été témoins.

-Et tu crois que cette personne t'a remarquée ?

-J'espère. C'est le seul qui mérite mon attention dans ce domaine.

Il hausse les sourcils, intéressé par plus d'informations mais elle lui fait un clin d'œil et descend son verre d'une traite.

-Sur ce, je crois que je vais aller me coucher avant que Tatch ou quelqu'un d'autre trouve un prétexte pour une nouvelle requête.

-Une stratégie de fuite ? Espères-tu que je te couvres, souris ?

Elle sourit et souhaite s'éloigner sur cet air mystérieux. Mais les instincts du blond précèdent son cerveau et il étend la main pour la poser sur sa hanche et l'attirer a lui. Leurs souffles se mêlent et il a du mal a résister a ces lèvres entre-ouvertes sous l'effet de la surprise. Il attend de voir sa réaction, se réprimant de faire quelque chose qui la ferait fuir.

Pas le moins troublée du monde, elle passe une main sur sa nuque pour chuchoter sa réponse. Agréablement surpris par cette réaction inattendue, il s'imprègne de ce parfum fruité envoûtant.

-Je préférerais que tu me suives mais je te retrouverai demain, phénix.

La façon dont elle prononce son surnom le fait frissonner et elle en profite pour se dégager de son emprise en tournant sur elle-même et après avoir repris son violon, elle s'éloigne sans un faux-pas.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte, souris.

L'idée d'un autre verre lui traverse l'esprit mais il doit rester sobre. Déjà qu'elle réussi sans efforts a hanter ses désirs, ajouter de l'alcool serait dangereux. Il décide finalement de retourner dans sa cabine et la nuit s'étire pour lui offrir un sommeil réparateur.


	14. Petits rapprochements entre pirates

PDV Interne.

Alors que le balbutiement des vagues commence seulement à déchirer les brumes du sommeil, j'ouvre les yeux, en meilleure forme que je ne l'ai jamais été. Aujourd'hui est le jour où je montre à Marco ce que je vaux physiquement. L'affrontement est censé se dérouler dans la salle d'entrainement. Je me prépare et attache mes cheveux puis me rends sur le lieu du duel.

Il arrive quelques minutes plus tard pendant que je m'étire et que je réchauffe mes muscles quelque peu endoloris par le manque d'exercice. Son flegme apparent le fait ranger ses mains dans ses poches. Je me retourne vers lui et hausse les sourcils en voyant qu'il est habillé comme tous les jours puis finit par sourire.

-Alors phénix ? Il parait que tu veux chasser une souris. Elle t'embête ?

Il s'approche, l'air pensif et je me mets en garde.

-Je dirais plus qu'elle m'intrigue, j'ai envie de briser cette coquille de mystère qui l'entoure pour apprendre a la connaitre.

Déstabilisée par cette phrase, je me déconcentre et le laisse attraper mes poings serrés. Surpris par mon manque de réaction, il s'arrête et me lance un regard interrogateur.

-Jewel, t'es toujours là ?

Sa voix me sort de mes pensées et je secoue la tête pour remettre mes idées en place, depuis quand il arrive a me déconcentrer aussi facilement ?

-Oui, excuse-moi. On y va ?

-Certainement.

On reprend nos distances et je tente de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Je lance ma jambe et il l'attrape au vol puis tire dessus, me faisant perdre mon équilibre. Je tourne mon pied pour me glisser hors de son emprise et le repousse. Souhaitant me rapprocher, je me lance sur mes bras pour lui mettre un coup sur le menton mais il m'esquive et attrape ma cheville pour m'attirer a lui. Je me sers de l'élan pour entourer son cou de mes jambes puis frappe sur sa tête avec mon coude. Il se penche en avant pour tenter de me déloger et s'agenouille. Mon dos touche le sol et je décroche mes jambes pour sauter en arrière grâce a ma main libre. Voyant qu'il a l'air secoué par mes coups sur sa tête, je saisis l'ouverture et attrape son bras pour le faire passer derrière son dos et enroule ma jambe autour de la sienne. Je le laisse me regarder et tire en arrière ce qui le fait chuter. Malheureusement, il a réussi a m'attraper et m'entraîne au sol.

Je glapis de surprise et atterris sur lui. Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincue et pose un genou sur son cou et il lève les bras. Croyant a une riposte, je les attrape et les écarte, les gardant loin de moi.

-C'est fini, souris.

Je le regarde et me rends compte que je suis a bout de souffle. Je lui lâche les poignets et recule mon genou mais reste assise sur lui.

-C'est étrange. J'ai eu l'impression... que tu n'as jamais vraiment répondu a mes attaques.

Il hausse les épaules et je hausse les sourcils, d'un air interrogateur.

-Peut-être bien. Après tout, même si tu prétends le contraire, tu sors d'une convalescence non négligeable.

-Tu as eu pitié de moi ?

Je me relève, une sueur froide coule dans mon dos. Voyant ma nouvelle expression faciale qui exprime tout sauf l'approbation, il devient sérieux a son tour et je sais déjà qu'il veut retirer ce qu'il a dit.

-Non, je..

Sentant une colère mêlée de déception monter en moi, je tente de me calmer en expirant rapidement.

-Si il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est d'être prise en pitié. J'ai été forcée de travailler là dessus pendant deux semaines mais le fait que ce soit toi, ça me déçoit. Bon sang, ce n'est pas parce que je suis petite ou que j'ai été blessée que je suis faible ! Si je te dis que je vais bien, c'est que je le sais ! Et tu..

Soudainement déchaînée par les émotions contradictoires, je ne le vois pas se relever et m'enlacer sans hésitation alors que je suis en train de lui dire toutes ces choses horribles. Je me tais et mes muscles tremblent doucement.

-Evidemment que tu n'es pas faible. Tu es tellement de choses incroyables. Et ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je suis tombé sous ton charme, Jewel. Dès que tu est arrivée dans ma vie, j'ai développé un intérêt pour toi. Bien avant que je ne te revoie a Tortuga, d'ailleurs. C'est moi qui ai conduit la plupart des recherches sur la légende que tu as fait revivre. Et en échangeant avec toi, je me suis retrouvé captivé. Tu es avide de découvertes, du monde et de la vie. Alors si tu veux bien, j'aimerais t'accompagner le long du chemin.

Subjuguée par ces mots que je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre un jour, je laisse mon corps bouger de lui même, guidé par mes propres sentiments. J'acquiesce lentement et m'approche pour l'embrasser. Il réduit la distance entre nos lèvres et une nuée de papillons s'envole dans mon estomac, traversant mon corps tout entier.

Je me détache rapidement pour m'assurer que tout ça est réel et il me sourit. Ce sourire marque la fin de ma retenue.

-N'espère pas que je vais arrêter de t'embêter.

Il hoche la tête et je le serre contre moi, ravie du tournant de ce duel. Il me lâche et on décide de sortir de la salle d'entrainement.

-Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche avant d'aller déjeuner.

-C'est une bonne idée, je vais faire ça aussi.

-Tu veux venir ? Ça économiserait de l'eau.

Totalement désarçonnée par sa proposition, je reste muette. Il me fiche une pichenette sur le front et lorsque je proteste, il sourit.

-C'est une blague, souris. Tu n'es obligée de rien.

-Non, je vais venir.

A lui de hausser les sourcils, n'étant pas préparé a ce que j'accepte sa proposition.

-Tu es sure ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée.

On arrive devant sa cabine et j'acquiesce pour le rassurer.

-Je pense simplement que si on se voit nus maintenant, ça enlèvera toute gêne hypothétique.

Ne pouvant pas contrecarrer cet argument, il finit par entrer.

-Va y en première, je te rejoins.

Je file dans la salle de bains et me déshabille puis fais couler l'eau.

PDV Externe.

Le blond est bluffé par l'audace de la grise. Elle n'était pas aussi innocente que ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais la réaction de la musicienne ne l'arrange pas, lui qui avait désiré la veille caresser la peau de la jeune femme. Maintenant il devait assumer et aller se doucher. Ce n'était qu'une douche, ils allaient se laver et surement ne pas entrer en contact. Sauf qu'il allait la voir nue, elle qui avait attisé ses désirs. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la salle de bains déjà emplie de vapeur avec l'eau chaude. Malgré sa nervosité qui cachait une certaine excitation, il entra dans la cabine et fut presque soulagé lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la poitrine de Jewel.

-Un bikini ?

-Je ne sais jamais quand l'océan va m'appeler alors je suis toujours prête a piquer une tête. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu ?

Déçu ? Même si il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu être déçu. La vision du corps devant lui réveillait son désir charnel. Il aurait voulu la toucher, caresser chaque courbe de la pirate. Si elle souhaitait découvrir le monde, lui voulait découvrir tout ce qui composait la jeune femme.

-Je suis loin d'être déçu, trésor.

-En effet, ton regard en dit long.

Il tente de regarder ailleurs et elle glousse doucement.

-Je n'y suis pas allée doucement alors que dirais-tu d'un massage ? En échange, tu pourrais laver mes cheveux.

-Je dirais que tu sais comment me séduire. Ça me va, souris.

Il entoure sa taille d'une serviette et attrape un tabouret pour qu'elle ait un accès plus facile a sa tête. Elle pose ses mains sur son crane et avec du shampoing, entreprends de passer ses doigts fins dans les mèches blondes tout en variant la pression. Il ferme les yeux et elle se met a humer la musique jouée hier. Quelquefois, elle murmure les paroles et il lui semble qu'il peut les comprendre.

-Monte le son de la radio, c'est ma chanson... Ressens la basse qui résonne. Apporte-moi l'alcool qui fait partir la douleur. Aujourd'hui nous allons réunir la lune et le soleil...

C'est lorsqu'il commence a s'abandonner aux mains qui massent agréablement son crane et sa nuque qu'elle s'arrête. Elle continue de chanter et bouge un peu les hanches, comme si elle entendait la musique. Il lui fait signe de se retourner et commence a la shampouiner délicatement.

PDV Interne.

Alors que ses doigts experts quittent mon crane, je me retourne et frissonne.

-Tu as froid ?

-L'eau ne coule plus depuis un moment.

Il ouvre les bras, inquisiteur et je me réfugie dans son étreinte chaude.

-Tes pouvoirs doivent être utiles en hiver.

-Effectivement. L'été, par contre, peut devenir un enfer.

Il attrape un gel de douche parfumé a l'ananas et je le taquine silencieusement, un sourcil en l'air.

-Ace me l'a offert, je ne vais pas le jeter.

-Je ne te juge pas. Je parie même que ça sent bon. Donne m'en un peu.

Il me met une dose dans la main et je me presse a nouveau contre son torse puis passe mes mains dans son dos, décrivant de larges et petits cercles sur ses muscles. Lui qui avait dans l'idée de réciproquer le geste finit par s'abandonner contre moi et pose la tête sur mon épaule. Je souris et me mets a le papouiller, ce qui le fait grogner doucement de plaisir. Je l'écarte de moi pour faire ses bras et son torse et trace chaque ligne du bout des doigts. Il me regarde faire en souriant. Il s'occupe également de mon dos et je me repose contre lui, profitant de ce moment d'intimité et de partage.

Mousseux a souhait, nous découvrons la peau de l'autre et son toucher sur la notre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la première exploration serait aussi naturelle. Cette aisance a propos de la nudité est confortable et je pense que le fait que ça soit Marco y est pour beaucoup. Il est respectueux, calme et posé et me charme dans un confort serein. Je sais au fond de moi que je peux lui faire confiance et qu'il ne fera rien qui puisse me mettre mal a l'aise. Nos corps apprennent a se connaitre, sans précipitation et même si chaque courbe qu'il trace de ses doigts réchauffe et fait frissonner tout mon être, le rythme de cette communion physique est celui d'un slow, sensible et romantique.

Il termine et dépose ses lèvres sur ma joue pour me sortir de cette transe dans laquelle il m'a plongée.

-Toujours là ?

-Tu sais que tu est doué ?

-Tu n'as pas tout vu.

Je souris et d'un commun accord, on décide de se rincer. Lorsque la majorité de la mousse est partie, il m'enlace dans une étreinte pour que l'eau cascade sur nos deux corps. Joue contre joue, on reste ensemble un petit moment puis on finit par sortir. Je drape une serviette autour de mon corps et le regarde.

-J'ai passé un très bon moment en ta compagnie.

-Le plaisir est partagé.

Je souris puis regarde la porte, tentant d'écouter les hypothétiques présences.

-Qu'est-ce qui te traverse l'esprit ?

-J'irais bien m'habiller mais j'appréhende de tomber sur quelqu'un.

Il semble réfléchir un instant puis hausse les épaules.

-Je suis sur que tu va trouver un prétexte. Maintenant, file. Je dois aussi m'habiller.

Et sans plus de manières, il me pousse hors de sa cabine. Surprise, je n'ai pas le temps de riposter et me retourne pour le voir refermer sa porte. Une multitude de piques défilent dans mon esprit mais avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, je vois Ace débarquer dans mon champ de vision. Marco va me le payer.

-Jewel ! Bonjour, bien dormi ?

-Ace ! Salut ! Ça va et toi ?

-Ça va mais pourquoi tu es en serviette dans le couloir ?

Je baisse les yeux sur ma serviette et cherche a toute vitesse une excuse.

-Je.. J'avais plus.. Je n'avais plus de shampoing alors j'ai été en demander a Marco mais il m'a dit de me débrouiller.

-Oh, d'accord. Il fait la même chose quand je viens lui dire que j'ai faim.

J'acquiesce, soulagée qu'il ait accepté sans plus de questions.

-Ah ouais, je vois. Ce n'est pas très sympa de sa part. Sur ce, je vais prendre ma douche. A plus tard !

Je m'esquive sans attendre sa réponse et pousse un soupir lorsque je referme la porte de ma cabine.


	15. Amitiés sincères

Je me sèche et enfile un short surmonté d'un t-shirt noir et passe une chemise verte sombre sur mes épaules. Je rejoins rapidement la cantine et m'assieds en face de Marco qui m'offre un petit sourire en coin, je lui fais un clin d'œil et il prétends s'intéresser a sa tasse de café. Tatch m'amène un bol de fruits frais et un verre d'eau, je le remercie d'un sourire et commence à picorer dans mon petit-déjeuner.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ?

-Hier était déjà assez bien rythmé pour remplir aujourd'hui d'un repos bien mérité.

J'observe Marco hausser les sourcils en direction du cuistot qui vient de faire référence a ma performance d'hier soir.

-A cause de toi, Jewel a réussi a charmer la majorité de nos frères.

-Et c'est une mauvaise chose parce que.. ?

-Parce que tu sais très bien comment ils peuvent se comporter, pas vrai ?

Tatch grimace puis me regarde d'un air désolé, je me tourne vers Marco, d'humeur taquine.

-J'imagine que je vais avoir besoin de protection rapprochée, peut-être même d'un garde du corps.

-Il faut effectivement que quelqu'un te surveille. Dois-je te rappeler que tu joues également ?

Le brun nous regarde a tour de rôle, l'air dubitatif puis vient se pencher vers moi.

-Au fait, j'aurais besoin de ton avis pour un cocktail, tu veux bien venir ?

J'acquiesce et me lève, emportant mon bol avec moi puis le suis dans la cuisine. Une fois a l'abri des regards, il secoue la tête en soupirant. Je fronce les sourcils, intriguée par son comportement lorsqu'il décide de poser ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Ma chère petite sœur.. Je dois bien avouer que je suis déçu.

-D'accord. Mais pourquoi ?

-Tout naturellement, je pensais qu'un jour, au bout d'une cour consciencieuse, tu finirais, sans l'ombre d'un doute, par tomber sous mon charme irrésistible.

Quelque peu confuse par son charabia, je fais exploser un grain de raisin entre mes dents, laissant le fruit glisser sur ma langue.

-Mais il faut bien que je me rende a l'évidence. J'avais déjà des doutes, auparavant. Cependant, je voulais me convaincre que c'était encore possible pour un pauvre cœur esseulé comme le mien.

Je tilte ma tête sur le coté, commençant a comprendre ou il veut en venir mais n'arrivant pas a croire la dernière partie de sa phrase.

-Malheureusement, l'horloge a sonné son dernier coup décisif dans le jeu de la vie.

Je hausse un sourcil et décide d'intervenir.

-Tatch, tu voudrais bien être un amour de grand frère et arrêter ton mélodrame ? Viens en au fait.

-J'ai cru un instant a un surnom affectueux de ta part mais il faut croire que je ne resterai qu'un grand frère pour toi.

Exaspérée, je commence a tourner les talons pour rejoindre les autres mais il me tient toujours fermement par les épaules.

-En revanche, j'ai bien l'impression que Marco a réussi a se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ton petit cœur pur et innocent, n'est-ce pas ?

Je garde le silence un moment et étudie son expression, emplie de curiosité.

-Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu sois la commère de cet équipage.

Il prend un air offusqué et je souris malgré moi. Sauf qu'il se remet vite de ma pique et ne me libère pas de son emprise, avide d'indices.

-Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.

Je lui souris et pose mon bol vide sur un comptoir proche puis entoure son poignet de mes doigts. Il observe mon geste, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux puis croise a nouveau mon regard serein, et serre les dents.

-Je regrette, cher grand frère mais je n'ai pas de commérages pour toi. En revanche, j'ai quelques anecdotes concernant les derniers pirates qui ont eu l'audace de me retenir contre mon gré.

-Tu n'oserais pas ?

-Tu veux parier ?

Ses bras retombent le long de son corps, promptement. Je hoche la tête et lui offre un sourire. En sortant de la cuisine, je lance une dernière phrase.

-Merci pour le bol de fruits, c'est parfait pour le petit déjeuner.

Je retourne m'asseoir a coté de Marco, ce qui semble le surprendre.

-En quel honneur ?

Je hausse les épaules et attrape mon verre d'eau.

-Tu as peut-être développé des capacités magnétiques. Ce qui fait que je suis irrésistiblement attirée.

Le blond hausse les sourcils et je tourne innocemment les yeux vers le hublot le plus proche.

-Il a l'air de faire beau aujourd'hui. Je crois que je vais passer du temps sur le pont.

-Personnellement, j'ai des cartes a retoucher. Je ne vais pas tarder a retourner dans ma cabine.

Je pose mon menton dans le creux de ma main et regarde devant moi, faisant semblant de réfléchir alors que je sais déjà ce que je veux.

-Ou alors.. On pourrait installer une table dehors et tu prendrais l'air ?

-Le vent va faire voler mes cartes.

-Pas si je m'occupe des courants aériens.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et m'observe, curieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, souris ?

-J'aimerais apprendre a lire une carte, peut-être même un peu de navigation. Et quoi de mieux que d'être sur le terrain pour apprendre ?

Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres qu'il réprime presque immédiatement dans l'espoir de me faire croire que je n'ai pas réussi a le convaincre. Mais je souris a mon tour et me lève, passant un doigt le long de ses épaules alors que je marche derrière lui.

-Je serais sur le pont, si jamais tu me cherches.

Alors que je m'approche des portes, il lance une dernière pique, en vain.

-J'ai autre chose a faire.

PDV Externe.

La porte se referme sur Jewel et il lâche un soupir. Il ne veut pas se rendre aussi facilement face a elle mais au fond de lui, il sait que c'est trop tard. Il lui a déjà avoué qu'il voulait être avec elle, pas seulement parce qu'elle est Calypso mais surtout parce que derrière cette mystérieuse façade, emplie de pouvoir, se cache une femme rafraîchissante qu'il souhaite découvrir. Pour lui, la musicienne est semblable a un trésor dont il ne se lasse pas.

Ayant décidé qu'il l'avait assez laissée attendre, il se lève a son tour et passe par sa cabine pour prendre son matériel de cartographie. Lorsqu'il sort sur le pont, il n'a pas a chercher longtemps pour voir qu'elle a préparé une table et deux chaises, dans un coin du pont, ne dérangeant pas le passage et étant assez éloignée du bruit ambiant. Il s'approche et remarque qu'elle feint de lire.

Il s'assied a ses cotés et elle lui accorde finalement son attention.

-Je vois que tu as pensé a tout. Même si tu n'étais pas sur que je viendrais.

Elle hausse un sourcil, incrédule et repousse son livre dans un coin de la table puis attrape une carte au hasard et l'étale devant ses yeux. Observant la feuille en silence, elle finit par le regarder et passe la main au dessus la carte tout en parlant.

-Alors je n'ai rien compris mais tu dessines bien.

Il ne peut empêcher un léger sourire d'effleurer ses lèvres et secoue la tête.

-Pour commencer, tu dois savoir qu'il existe deux types de navigation maritime. On parle de navigation hauturière en haute mer et de navigation côtière dès lors que l'on se trouve en vue des cotes. Un navigateur doit savoir déterminer sa position et calculer la route a suivre...

PDV Interne.

Alors que Marco se met a m'expliquer sa fonction, j'observe ses yeux se mettre a briller de l'éclat de la passion qui l'anime, et je décide de me consacrer entièrement a écouter ses explications qui prennent de plus en plus l'allure d'un cours. Mais ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, meme si j'ai proposé cette idée, je suis flattée qu'il prenne le temps de m'apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Quelques heures plus tard, Marco s'amuse a me tester sur mes nouvelles connaissances et je lui réponds correctement une fois sur deux, autant pour l'embêter que parce que j'ignore parfois la réponse. Le menton posé dans le creux de ma main, j'observe le blond en souriant et il hausse un sourcil, flirtant silencieusement. Dans l'intention de le perturber un peu, je décide de lui faire du pied mais deux mains posées soudainement m'interrompent. Je me tourne vers le visiteur importuné et reconnais Ace.

-Ace ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ?

-Je m'ennuie tellement..

Marco regarde le reste du pont et lève les yeux vers le brun.

-Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, il y a toujours la corvée de lavage du pont.

A ses mots, Ace grimace et se penche pour poser la tête dans ses bras, l'air totalement désemparé.

-Mais j'ai pas envie de faire une corvée..

-Et qu'est ce que tu dirais de le faire si je t'aidais, commandant ?

Les deux hommes tournent en meme temps le regard vers moi, apparemment surpris que je me dévoue.

-Il a une brise rafraichissante qui vient dans notre direction, autant le faire maintenant. Et puis ça t'occupera.

-Alors si tu participes, je vais t'aider !

Il part aussitôt, plein d'entrain et je souris en le regardant s'éloigner sans m'attendre.

-Premièrement, bravo pour l'avoir convaincu. Deuxièmement, pourquoi t'être proposée, tu t'ennuie en ma compagnie ?

-En aucune façon mais je te ferais un compte rendu ce soir, le devoir m'appelle. Et puis je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Ace, j'ai envie de le connaitre un peu plus.

-Il est ton commandant, après tout.

-Exactement.

Je m'étire et lui laisse un moment pour relever la première partie de ma phrase, ce qu'il ne manque pas de faire.

-Attends une minute.. Un compte rendu ?

-Tu comprends vite mais faut t'expliquer longtemps.

Je balaie les environs du regard puis claque un baiser sonore sur sa joue, ce qui le surprend. J'en profite pour m'enfuir et partir a la recherche du pirate a la personnalité enflammée. Lorsque je le retrouve enfin, il me tourne le dos mais a l'air plus que perdu. Je joins mes mains dans mon dos et le rejoins.

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on aille chercher des seaux et des serpillères.

-Et je pense que tu as raison.

Je l'accompagne dans le local et on passe remplir les seaux d'eau mousseuse puis on retourne sur le pont. Je relève mes cheveux en une courte queue de cheval pour dégager mon visage et attache ma chemise autour de ma taille.

Je considère la taille de la surface a laver et pense avec nostalgie aux fois ou j'étais fatiguée après avoir nettoyé le bar, bien plus petit que le pont du Moby Dick. Mais je ne m'autorise qu'un bref soupir et me mets a la tache. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, je retire mes sandales et profite de la sensation des planches chauffées par le soleil. Les éclaboussures du seau me donnent une idée de pause amusante mais j'ai besoin d'un acolyte et Ace me semble avoir un bon potentiel de malice.

Je m'approche innocemment de ce dernier et lui chuchote mon idée, il acquiesce rapidement et je souris, ayant trouvé un allié.

PDV Externe.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la moitié du pont était transformée en piste de glisse savonneuse et les rires retentissaient alors que les deux initiateurs avaient réussi a entrainer plusieurs autres dans leur idée. Ayant terminé la préparation des ingrédients du diner de ce soir, le cuisinier sortait se rafraichir sur le pont et il fut attiré par l'attroupement de pirates. Emporté par sa curiosité, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au centre de l'attention et ne fut qu'a moitié surpris de découvrir Ace et Jewel, s'amusant ensemble.

La grise l'aperçut bientôt et il lui fit un signe de la main. Aussitôt, il se sentit décoller légèrement du sol et perdit mystérieusement ses chaussures, pourtant bien accrochées. Alors qu'il touchait de nouveau le sol, une brise le poussa en avant pour rejoindre les mains tendues de la musicienne qui l'accueillit avec un sourire.

-Et moi qui me demandait ou étais passée ma chère petite sœur. Ça ne m'étonne qu'a moitié de te trouver là.

-Cher grand frère, accepterais-tu de danser avec moi ?

Il la regarde, intrigué puis finit par sourire.

-C'est un terrain glissant.

Voyant qu'elle sourit à sa blague, il acquiesce puis l'entraine dans une petite danse, innocente entre frère et sœur. Il sait bien qu'elle veut juste lui faire plaisir et que ses chances sont nulles, considérant ce qu'elle lui a confirmé ce matin mais au fond, il estime que son grand frère et la souris formeraient un duo harmonieux.

Quoiqu'à mieux y réfléchir, harmonieux n'était pas le meilleur adjectif qu'il pourrait employer pour qualifier leur dynamique d'interactions. Équilibré serait surement plus approprié. Mais réalisant qu'il s'était à nouveau perdu dans ses tentatives d'analyse, il reporta son attention sur le moment présent et se trouva chanceux de pouvoir faire tournoyer la jeune femme entre ses bras, elle qui s'était montrée hors de portée. Mais son sourire de satisfaction disparut lorsqu'il croisa le regard du phénix, caché dans la foule maintenant rassemblée autour de la piste de patinage improvisée.


	16. Confessions intimes

Salut les fantômes, ça va faire 3 chapitres où je n'ai reçu aucune review et il est important que vous compreniez que c'est les avis sur mon histoire qui me donnent envie de continuer. Bien sur que j'écris pour moi avant tout mais si j'ai décidé de partager mon imagination, c'est pour avoir des retours. En créant un compte ici, j'ai vraiment espéré pouvoir interagir avec des gens qui auraient les mêmes intérêts que moi. J'en ai marre de voir mes fictions simplement consumées sans savoir ce que vous pensez du chapitre. Je fais des efforts pour vous offrir des histoires que j'espère agréables et en retour, je n'ai même pas le droit à un merci ? Enfin bref, ne soyez pas surpris si j'arrête de poster.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

PDV Interne.

Alors que Tatch s'amuse a me faire tourner en rond, je m'aperçois qu'il semble distrait. Je décide de suivre son regard et vois qu'il est rivé sur celui de Marco. Le blond glisse un regard vers moi et remarque que je l'ai vu menaçant silencieusement Tatch du regard. Il décide alors de s'éloigner et intriguée par ce soudain changement de comportement, je reporte mon attention sur le cuisinier qui semble déjà avoir compris mon intention.

-Vas-y, petite sœur. Il à beau être intelligent, les affaires de cœur n'ont jamais été son truc.

Je le remercie d'un sourire et quitte la piste, discrètement. N'espérant pas retrouver mes chaussures dans cette foule, je décide d'y aller pieds nus et pars a la recherche du phénix pour dissiper le malentendu.

Pourtant, lorsque j'arrive devant sa porte, je n'entre pas directement et colle mon oreille contre la porte, essayant de déterminer le genre d'émotions qui le traversent. Je l'entends marcher de long en large et me mords la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de régler le problème. La porte se dérobe soudainement sous mon corps et je tombe en avant.

Avant que je ne puisse toucher le sol, de puissants bras m'entourent et je me retrouve pressée contre un torse musclé. Profitant d'un court instant de répit, je lève les yeux et rencontre ses pupilles dans lesquelles se mêlent l'inquiétude due au fait que j'aurais pu me faire mal mais aussi des traces de colère.

-Tu devrais faire attention où tu mets les pieds.

-Merci de m'avoir rattrapée.

Le fantôme d'un sourire tente sa chance sur son visage mais est vite remplacé par un masque froid et distant qu'il complète en s'éloignant. Je soupire et décide de voir comment il confronte les conflits.

-Il y a deux approches de discussion : soit tu écoutes ce que j'ai à dire, soit tu t'entêtes et on laisse ce non-dit mettre de la distance inutile entre nous. Je sais que tu es raisonnable mais je te laisse le choix.

Lui qui me tourne le dos se retourne au milieu de ma phrase et m'observe puis soupire et se laisse tomber sur le lit. Je reste a ma place, hésitante mais dès qu'il tapote le matelas, je m'empresse de m'asseoir à ses cotés, secrètement ravie qu'il ait choisit la première option.

-Très bien, Jewel. Je te donne une chance de m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai eu l'impression de voir un couple danser alors que je n'étais pas l'un des deux danseurs.

Je hausse les sourcils devant la formulation et secoue la tête puis esquisse un sourire.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me pinces parce que j'ai l'impression de détecter de la jalousie.

Il fronce les sourcils mais finit par soupirer, l'air agacé et détourne le regard. Pas refroidie pour deux berries, je ne me gêne pas pour m'asseoir sur ses jambes, ce qui attire son attention.

-Alors maintenant, tu va m'écouter, Marco. Je n'ai en aucun cas peur de toi et si tu veux me donner le traitement silencieux pour me punir, donne-t-en à cœur joie. Mais avant que tu ne fasses ce choix dénué de sens, laisse-moi te dire que c'est vraiment injuste. Depuis que je suis là, j'ai mis toute mon énergie à essayer de te montrer que j'étais tombée sous ton charme mais ne voulant pas ruiner mon expérience ici au cas où ça ne fonctionnerait pas ; je t'ai laissé faire le premier pas. Et maintenant, tu es en train de me dire que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as cru interpréter une danse innocente en une tentative de drague. Franchement, si tu n'arrives pas à voir combien je t'ai-..

Interrompue par ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne trouve pas mieux que de lui rendre son baiser. Il pose les mains sur mes hanches et je commence à balader mes doigts le long de sa nuque mais remarque que sa température corporelle grimpe en flèche. Surprise, je me détache et vois qu'il rougit.

-Serais-tu timide ?

-J'ai dépassé cette phase il y a bien longtemps déjà, souris.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, alors ?

Il raffermit sa prise sur mes hanches, ce qui déclenche une vague de chaleur parcourant tout mon corps.

-Eh bien.. Depuis une certaine soirée où j'ai cru comprendre que ta performance aux allures lascives m'était destinée, je n'arrête pas de penser.. Enfin, tu vois...

-Je regrette mais tu vas devoir être plus précis.

Je vois tout à fait ce qu'il tente de dire mais intéressée par cette révélation, je veux le pousser à avouer qu'il n'y a pas que mon esprit qui l'intéresse. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et je m'amuse à le dévorer du regard, le perturbant encore plus.

-Hum.. Eh bien... Depuis cette soirée, je.. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander... Bon sang, tu as une véritable emprise sur moi, trésor. Et j'adorerais pouvoir te découvrir plus intimement. Passer mes doigts sur chaque parcelle de ta peau et..

Alors qu'il commence à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il illustre de gestes ses paroles et commence à caresser mes bras nus, ce qui me fait frissonner. Il continue sur mes cuisses et prends son temps. Je remercie le fait qu'il soit concentré sur mon corps parce que mon visage est aussi rouge que l'horizon à travers le hublot. Toujours occupé, il laisse échapper un chuchotement.

-J'ai bien l'impression que je ne suis plus le seul à avoir chaud.

Je cache aussitôt mon visage dans mes mains, embarrassée de m'être laissée avoir. Il s'arrête alors et pose ses mains derrière lui pour se pencher en arrière. J'entre-ouvre mes doigts et l'observe avec intérêt.

-Pourquoi avoir arrêter ?

-Parce que le slow de ce matin vient de se transformer en tango et il n'est pas recommandé d'aller plus vite que la musique.

J'acquiesce, agréablement surprise qu'il utilise la même métaphore que moi. Il se penche sur ses coudes et augmente la distance entre nos deux corps, me torturant silencieusement.

-Et puis, même si tu crois être discrète, j'ai remarqué que tu t'amuses à m'embarrasser, souris.

Découverte, je lève les mains en signe de reddition et il hausse un sourcil, attendant ma justification.

-Je plaide coupable. Mais c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose comme ça, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'en profiter un peu.

-La première fois ? Tu veux dire que... ?

Je hausse les sourcils puis finit par comprendre la confusion et secoue la tête.

-Voyons, Marco ! Je suis une Diem, j'ai fait en sorte d'avoir un peu d'expérience avant de m'embarquer sur les mers.

-Est-ce que c'est la vérité ou essayes-tu de me faire croire à l'une de tes façades ?

Prise au piège, je regarde ailleurs et rougis en réfléchissant aux actes que mon mensonge impliquerait.

-Je n'ai pas de façade avec toi. Je n'en ai pas besoin.. Enfin c'est ce que je pense...

Cette honnêteté nouvelle, hors d'un jeu de flirt, m'embarrasse grandement et mon corps ne se fait pas prier pour l'exprimer, même si je voudrais pouvoir cacher cette faiblesse. Je rencontre de nouveau son regard, calme et apaisant et il se redresse doucement pour porter une main à mon visage que je sens brûlant et caresse ma joue du pouce. Je fermes les yeux et me détends à son contact, la chaleur de mes joues migre lentement vers mon cœur et un sentiment de réconfort emplit mon esprit.

-Bien sur que tu n'en as pas besoin, Jewel. Je ne ferai rien qui puisse te mettre mal à l'aise. J'ai simplement envie que tu sois sincère avec toi-même.

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux et croise son regard aussi bleu que l'océan un jour d'été. En ayant assez de rester assise sur ses jambes, je pousse le haut de mon corps en avant et tombe sur lui, il suit mon mouvement et le poids de nos deux corps fait soupirer le matelas. Je me blottis contre lui et son bras vient reposer sur mon dos.

-Je ne suis pas très bonne pour danser mais si tu me guide, je devrai pouvoir te suivre. J'apprends vite.

Il m'attire un peu plus contre lui pour embrasser mon front et je ferme les yeux, laissant un sourire étirer mes lèvres.

PDV Externe.

Alors qu'ils profitaient tous les deux du silence, la grise se redressa et sembla réfléchir un instant puis hoche la tête pour elle-même. Intrigué par ce changement d'attitude, il hausse un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête, souris ?

Elle pose ses yeux semblables à deux émeraudes sur lui et pince ses lèvres en une moue dubitative.

-Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te donner. Mais je ne sais pas si.. Enfin, je ne peux pas t'en parler sans te dire ce que ce dont il s'agit et c'est mieux si c'est une surprise...

Voyant qu'elle était en train de se perdre dans ses réflexions, il attire son attention en posant sa main sur la main de la jeune femme.

-Tu peux déjà commencer par aller chercher cet objet.

Elle réfléchit à sa proposition puis acquiesce et quitte le lit pour ensuite détacher la chemise qui pendait autour de sa taille pour la passer sur ses épaules.

-C'est qu'il fait froid, loin de toi.

-Alors ne perds pas de temps à flirter.

Elle retrouve le sourire et lui tire la langue puis s'échappe alors qu'il fait mine de se redresser pour l'attraper. Lorsqu'elle referme la porte, il se laisse tomber sur le lit et soupire, satisfait de la réaction de Jewel. Même si il avait ajouté un problème temporaire sur le bourgeon de leur relation, elle tenait assez à lui pour régler le malentendu sans attendre.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était parti de cette manière, lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de la musicienne. S'il devait analyser son comportement, il dirait qu'au moment où il l'a vue s'amuser et danser dans les bras d'un autre, il avait ressenti une telle jalousie qu'il avait préféré s'éclipser pour se calmer. De plus, il savait que Tatch était un grand dragueur et qu'il aurait pu facilement tomber sous le charme de la pirate. Ayant reconnu une éclosion de sentiments pour Jewel il y a quelques semaines de ça, il n'avait ni eu le temps ou l'envie de se confier à ses frères, ne voulant pas qu'ils en parlent par mégarde à la concernée avant qu'il ne soit prêt à lui avouer son intérêt.

PDV Interne.

Au moment où je referme la porte de la cabine de Marco, des milliers de pensées envahissent mon esprit. Des tentatives d'analyses sur le moment qu'on vient de partager et des spéculations sur le futur épanouissement de la relation. Le rouge me monte de nouveau aux joues et je lève les yeux au ciel, agacée par mon propre comportement. Bon sang, Jewel ! Il va bien falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée d'un rapprochement sinon rien ne va se passer ! Et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Je sais que Marco respectera tous mes choix mais j'imagine qu'il finira par se lasser si je ne fais pas de pas en avant.

Pendant que je suis occupée à ruminer dans mon coin, je n'aperçois pas une silhouette s'approcher et ce n'est que lorsque Ace tape sur mon épaule pour attirer mon attention que je reviens à la réalité.

-Ace ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Enfin je te trouve ! Tu étais partie alors j'ai demandé à Tatch si il savait quelque chose et il m'a dit que tu étais fatiguée alors tu es allée te reposer. Je t'ai ramené tes chaussures !

Il me montre mes bottines et continue à parler.

-Enfin bref ! Tatch à dit que c'était l'heure de manger alors j'ai pensé que j'allais venir te chercher et rendre tes chaussures par la même occasion.

-Merci, Ace.

Je me pose contre le mur pour enfiler mes bottines et l'écoute enchaîner sur le bon temps qu'il a passé à glisser et que j'avais eu une super idée et combien c'était difficile de tenir debout. Observant qu'il n'a pas l'intention de repartir sans moi, je grimace intérieurement et hoche la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Ça ne me dérange pas de l'écouter, il dispose d'un enthousiasme prenant. Je repense à ce que j'ai dit au phénix avant de partir et imagine qu'il doit trouver bizarre que je prenne autant de temps.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Marco ouvre la porte et mime un bâillement, peu crédible.

-Ace, tu en fais un boucan. J'étais en train de dormir.

-Ah, pardon. Mais je suis venu chercher Jewel pour manger. D'ailleurs, t'as qu'à venir aussi.

Et sans plus attendre, il nous entraîne en direction de la cantine. J'imagine que si j'ai été interrompue avant de pouvoir lui donner l'objet, c'est que ce n'était pas le bon moment.


	17. Variations

Hello les fantômes, j'espère que vous aimez le mystère embrumé par la romance parce que c'est là qu'on se dirige :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je sens le regard de Marco sur moi et alors qu'on marche, laissant un Ace apparemment affamé mener la marche, je me rapproche du phœnix et laisse nos bras se frôler. Malheureusement, alors qu'on arrive à la cantine, il s'écarte à distance raisonnable. Je me doute que c'est pour m'éviter des regards insistants et des rumeurs inexactes mais je ne peux m'empêcher de faire la moue. Une moue qui disparaît bien vite alors que de délicieuses effluves flottent jusqu'à mes narines.

Je m'installe rapidement à la table des commandants et Tatch me sert une assiette emplie de purée. Je relève la tête pour le remercier et il m'envoie un clin d'œil en me désignant Marco de la tête, je me contente d'acquiescer et reporte mon regard sur le blond qui parle avec Ace, l'air exaspéré alors que mon commandant lui raconte comment sa corvée s'est transformée en patinage. Alors qu'il mentionne l'initiatrice de ce plan, je détourne aussitôt le regard et dès que je ressens ses yeux se poser sur moi, je fais mine de m'intéresser aux discussions qui m'entourent.

Malheureusement, puisqu'il se trouve juste en face, je n'arrive pas à échapper à son regard mais persiste tout de même en entreprenant de touiller ma purée du bout de ma fourchette.

-Ace à beau être un bon complice mais il a aussi une grande bouche. N'est-ce pas, Jewel ?

Je relève les yeux et l'observe, il a posé son menton sur ses mains jointes et me regarde, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Ne supportant pas cet air provocateur, je sors ma seule carte de défense.

-En attendant, le pont est propre. Mon idée n'a apporté aucun dommage physique ou matériel et tu es juste jaloux.

Ma voix retombe alors que le silence se fait autour de la table et je réalise que j'ai peut-être parlé trop fort. Tous les regards des commandants sont également distribués entre moi et le phénix, essayant de départager le vainqueur de cette mini-joute verbale. Mais au moment où il s'apprête a répliquer, j'entends un corps tomber.

PDV Externe.

Les regards de ses frères étaient rivés sur lui, attendant sa réaction. La souris avait bravé son autorité pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Étonné par cette bravade publique, il mit un instant à trouver une contre-attaque mais tandis qu'il se sentait finalement prêt à riposter, il vit le regard de de la grise changer momentanément d'éclat pour emprunter à nouveau la vivacité de celle qu'il avait rencontrée le jour de la tempête. Mais cet instant fut prompt, en un clin d'œil, ses pupilles avaient repris la teinte émeraude qu'il avait l'habitude de voir.

Néanmoins, elle se leva et quitta la pièce, sans faire attention aux interpellations des commandants, interprétant son départ comme une fuite. Mais Marco savait qu'une raison toute autre qu'une possible défaite était derrière son absence. Jewel n'admet pas aussi simplement une défaite, il l'avait vue se battre sans aucune peur des représailles. Alors il se lève à son tour, prétextant qu'il allait la ramener.

Il s'avance au hasard, ne sachant pas ou trouver la musicienne et l'appelle à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'elle lui répond finalement, il la retrouve assise dans la cale, tenant entre ses bras une petite fille aux longs cheveux aussi noirs que le jais.

-Jewel, qu'est-ce que..

-Je l'ai trouvée comme ça.. Ce n'est pas moi..

Déconcerté par le chagrin apparent dans la voix de la pirate, il fronce les sourcils puis prend son rôle de second en charge.

-Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie et prévenir Père.

Elle relève les yeux vers lui et acquiesce mais quand il veut prendre l'enfant, elle refuse et se relève, transportant la petite dans ses bras. Ce qui intrigue Marco, c'est la façon dont elle se comporte, à la fois prudente mais aussi agitée intérieurement. Ne souhaitant pas la perturber plus qu'elle ne semble l'être, il la guide silencieusement jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou deux infirmières de garde prennent aussitôt l'enfant en charge pour l'examiner.

-Je vais aller prévenir Père, tu souhaites rester ici ?

Elle coule un regard nerveux sur l'enfant, allongée et secoue la tête.

-Il faut.. Il faut que je lui parle.

Stupéfait par ce soudain changement de comportement de la grise, il hoche la tête et entrelace leurs doigts ensemble avant de l'entraîner vers les quartiers de Barbe-Blanche, espérant que ce geste l'apaiserait un peu. Sur le chemin, plusieurs questions lui viennent a l'esprit et bientôt lui aussi se retrouve à cogiter pour tenter de trouver un sens à cette nouvelle énigme.

Barbe Blanche, alors qu'il accueillit ses deux enfants, sent aussitôt l'agitation courir dans leurs esprits, embrouillant au passage leurs nerfs. Cependant, il voit leurs mains mêlées et approuve intérieurement le geste.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Une enfant est apparue dans les cales. C'est Jewel qui l'a trouvée.

-Une enfant ?

Marco pousse la pirate de l'épaule, ce qui semble la faire sortir de ses pensées.

-Et je crois que je sais qui est cet enfant. Enfin.. Je n'ai aucun lien personnel, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est là. Mais je pense que c'est l'enfant rescapée.

Déstabilisé par cette nouvelle révélation, il se tourne vers Jewel, avide de nouvelles informations.

PDV Interne.

Sentant les regards des deux hommes peser sur moi, je me sens intimidée et me mors la lèvre inférieure.

-Avant d'en arriver là, nous devons commencer par le début. Jewel, ma fille, comment as-tu fait pour savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans les cales ?

Quelque peu rassurée par la voix qui se veut paternelle, je réfléchis et retrouve ce qui s'est passé.

-J'étais en train de parler et je crois que mes pouvoirs se sont déclenchés. J'ai entendu cette petite fille tomber. Mais ce n'était pas un bruit extérieur, je l'ai entendu à l'intérieur de ma tête. Comme quand j'écoute les courants. Mais ça a été très bref. Après m'être levée, je n'ai rien entendu d'autre mais je savais où je devais aller. Et ce n'est que quand je l'ai trouvée que j'ai entendu Marco m'appeler.

Ayant tout débité d'une traite, je me replonge dans mes réflexions alors qu'une nouvelle question surgit dans mon esprit déjà bien embrumé. Mais le pouce du phénix caresse ma main et m'aide à rester assez attentive pour les écouter. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui prend la parole.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu penses reconnaître cette petite fille alors que l'histoire du naufrage raconte que tu te trouvais a 30 mètres au dessus du sol. Tu n'aurais jamais pu la distinguer à cette distance, surtout si..

-D'accord, peut-être que ce n'était pas elle ! Mais alors explique moi pourquoi c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée ?! Et de cette manière ?

Apercevant l'expression interloquée sur le visage du blond, je me mords les lèvres, mortifiée par mon acte et sens la pression devenir trop forte. Des larmes incompréhensibles débordent des mes yeux pour rouler sur mes joues.

-Désolée.. Je suis.. Je n'ai pas voulu...

Sans en dire plus, Marco me prend dans ses bras et commence à frotter mon dos pour me réconforter. Envahie par la honte de me laisser aller à pleurer et par un chagrin confus, je continue de m'excuser, ma voix se retrouve entrecoupée de sanglots plus qu'embarrassants.

Alors que je fais de mon mieux pour disparaître dans le cou du second, j'entends la voix de Barbe Blanche qui semble nous congédier pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement.

-Il se fait tard, nous en reparlerons demain.

-Bien, Père.

Sans vraiment me lâcher, il oriente mes pas hésitants jusqu'à l'étage des commandants. Alors que je me prépare à fuir dans ma chambre, sa main retient la mienne et je le regarde en reniflant, prête à éclater de nouveau en larmes.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser toute seule alors que tu es bouleversée ?

Je fronce les sourcils mais finit par soupirer, commençant à ressentir la fatigue de la journée peser sur mes épaules.

-Marco.. Cette journée à été.. Éprouvante.

-Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que tu va venir avec moi. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais rien ajouter a ta charge mentale.

Je le considère et me rapproche, attirée par sa chaleur corporelle. Je soupire de nouveau et ferme les yeux, me laissant aller contre lui. Lentement, il nous fait reculer et on se retrouve dans sa cabine.

-Tu le sais déjà, pas vrai ? Tu sais que je suis une énigme et que tu auras besoin de pas mal de temps pour me découvrir.. Alors pourquoi tu continue ? Pourquoi tu veux toujours de moi alors que tu sais que tu ferais mieux de me laisser tranquille ?

-Parce que tu es Jewel Diem. Parce que quand je suis avec toi, je me sens vivre. Parce que je t'estime plus que tu ne le crois, souris.

Alors que mes joues décident de piquer un fard, un sourire étire mes lèvres et une nuée de papillons frétillent dans mon estomac au ton câlin de sa voix.

-Je commence à regretter le fait d'être ici. Dans ma cabine, au moins, j'aurai pu exprimer correctement mes émotions.

Je le sens se dérider et cache mon sourire contre son torse.

-Sincèrement, j'ai du mal à te comprendre. Tu flirtes alors que le mystère s'étoffe.

Il passe ses doigts sous mon menton et relève ma tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

-Mais comme tu l'as dit, j'ai tout mon temps pour te découvrir, trésor.

Pour lui cacher le ravissement qui me gagne, je donne une impulsion sur mes talons et l'embrasse. Ça a l'avantage de le surprendre mais il reprend rapidement le contrôle en me rendant mon baiser. Avant de me perdre contre ses lèvres, je m'écarte pour le taquiner.

-Ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir.

-Dit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je fronce les sourcils mais alors qu'il sourit à son tour, j'abandonne tout masque, captivée par ce sourire charmeur.

-Tout va bien ?

-Mmh.. Tu te souviens quand tu m'as confié que j'avais une emprise sur toi ? Eh bien, je crois que tu en as une sur moi aussi.

Il sourit de plus belle et me donne un baiser rapide sur les lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

-Quelle chance ! J'ai réussi à charmer Jewel Diem.

-N'en profite pas trop, d'accord ?

-Loin de moi cette idée, trésor.

Je hausse un sourcil, dubitative et il m'embrasse de nouveau.

-Cependant, je ne peux pas résister trop longtemps.

Il picore mes lèvres de baisers et je finis par pouffer de rire, le repoussant a moitié.

-Dis donc, tu es lancé, ce soir ! Est-ce que tu essaie de me faire oublier l'enfant ?

-Est-ce que ça a marché ?

Je fais mine de réfléchir puis acquiesce avec un sourire.

-Tu es une distraction à toi tout seul alors bien sur que ça a marché.

-Parfait !

Et sans en dire plus, il embrasse mon front puis s'éloigne pour retirer sa chemise et ensuite s'allonger sur le lit. Je l'observe faire puis croise les bras, perplexe.

-J'imagine que je vais retourner dans mon lit...

-Et moi qui pensais pouvoir être subtil... Tu dors ici, souris.

-Vraiment ? Je pensais que je n'avais pas le droit.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu es déjà venue et et que je t'ai laissée dormir ?

Je souris en me rappelant cette nuit, où piquée par une crise de somnambulisme, je me suis faufilée dans le lit du commandant.

-Oui mais j'étais très fatiguée et toi, très poli.

Il soupire et se laisse tomber sur le lit.

-Tu ne va pas m'obliger à te transporter jusqu'ici ?

J'imagine très bien la scène et je sais que je ne manquerai pas de rougir alors je décide d'accéder a sa requête.

-J'ai besoin d'un pyja-...

Un vêtement m'obstrue aussitôt la vue et je rattrape un vieux t-shirt décoré d'une étoile de mer. Je souris mais me retiens de porter l'objet à mes narines, ne voulant pas lui offrir la satisfaction de me voir m'imprégner de son odeur corporelle, même si je dois avouer que je suis déjà envoûtée par son parfum. J'enfile rapidement le t-shirt deux fois trop grand pour moi et le rejoins sous les draps, prétextant un flegme a toute épreuve.

-Je fais ça seulement parce que c'est toi.

-Évidemment. Je sais que ça ne te fait pas du tout plaisir de te retrouver avec moi.

Et hop ! Envolé le flegme ! Cependant, occupée que je suis à repousser ma timidité, je me rapproche et passe un bras autour de sa taille, ce qui le surprend. Mais alors que je me mets à lui caresser le dos, il grogne doucement de satisfaction et me prends dans ses bras. J'en profite pour inspirer son odeur et bientôt, je tombe dans les bras de Morphée, apaisée par sa présence.


	18. Special Gestures

Hello les fantômes ! Un chapitre tranquille pour se préparer à ce qui suit. Merci pour les deux reviews, ce sont elles qui me motivent à continuer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors que je me réveille, je sens un bras posé autour de mon ventre. Je reconnais l'odeur de Marco et souris. J'ai bien dormi mais maintenant que j'ai repris conscience, je m'aperçois qu'il émet pas mal de chaleur. Je souhaite m'écarter mais il grogne et me serre contre lui. J'ouvre les yeux, légèrement agacée d'être restreinte. Mon regard est alors attiré par la lumière de l'aube et soudainement motivée, je me glisse hors des bras du phœnix. Encore endormi, il soupire et se retourne. Je l'observe un moment et souris. Puis décide de profiter de l'aube pour prendre l'air. Je passe récupérer quelque chose dans ma cabine et enfile un short mais décide de rester pieds nus.

Je file dans les couloirs déserts, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps et lorsque je sors sur le pont, j'entends quelques voix matinales. Lorsque je lève la tête, je vois quelques hommes s'occuper des voiles mais les ignore et me concentre sur la sensation du plancher sous mes pieds, refroidi par la nuit.

Je relève les yeux pour rencontrer le soleil qui pointe le bout de son nez à l'horizon. Je vais m'asseoir sur la rambarde et pose ma joue sur mon violon puis porte l'archet aux cordes, inspirée par l'aurore.

PDV Externe.

Lorsqu'il se retourne dans son lit, s'attendant à trouver le corps de Jewel à ses cotés, Marco est surpris de trouver du vide. Il ouvre un œil et s'aperçoit que la grise a disparu. Encore un réveil qu'il n'aura pas le plaisir de partager avec elle. Il observe que le soleil est en train de se lever et qu'il ne peut pas laisser la souris prendre trop d'avance sur lui, il sait qu'elle le taquinerait sans relâche. Il se redresse et entreprends de passer à la salle de bains pour bien se réveiller. Il constate alors que les vêtements de la grise sont encore présents et se demande si elle est sortie seulement vêtue de son t-shirt, ce dont il ne se plaindrait pas.

Tandis qu'il se change, il décide d'aller profiter de son café sur le pont, attiré par la pensée des rayons de soleil réchauffant les planches. Il passe donc par la cantine et en profite pour demander au cuisinier si il n'avait pas vue la pirate.

-Je suis au regret de t'informer qu'elle ne m'a pas encore rendue visite. Mais quelques personnes revenant du pont m'ont dit l'avoir aperçue.

-Étrange, pourquoi elle aurait raté le petit-déjeuner ?

Tatch hausse les épaules et lui sert une tasse de café, il pousse également une tasse de chocolat chaud dans sa direction. Le blond hausse un sourcil, intrigué.

-Si jamais tu la trouve, donne-lui ça. Le pont est encore frais malgré le soleil.

Marco acquiesce et se dirige vers le pont, se demandant ce que fabrique la musicienne. Mais alors qu'il remonte les escaliers vers le pont, un air de violon parvint a ses oreilles. Un sourire étire les lèvres du navigateur alors qu'il arrive devant la scène.

Jewel jouant de son instrument, assise sur le bastingage, faisant face au lever de soleil et ignorant les quelques spectateurs qui lui laissaient cependant une distance, ne voulant pas la perturber. Baignée dans la lumière du levant, un seul adjectif qualifiant la musicienne à cet instant lui vint à l'esprit : éthérée.

Néanmoins, toutes les meilleures choses ont besoin d'une fin pour mériter leur qualification. Elle finit par lever l'archet et pose l'instrument à ses cotés. Quelques applaudissements retentirent et elle les remercia d'un signe de tête, sans vraiment se retourner.

Sans plus attendre, il la rejoint et elle l'accueille d'un sourire qui s'élargit lorsqu'il lui tendit la tasse.

-Merci, c'est adorable.

-Tatch sera ravi, c'est lui qui a pensé a toi.

-Et c'est toi qui me l'a amené.

Elle dépose ses lèvres sur sa joue et lui chuchote a l'oreille.

-Merci, beau blond.

Elle se redresse mais il se rapproche de manière à ce que leurs bras s'effleurent. Il remarque les joues rosies de la grise et se demande si c'est seulement dû à la température encore fraiche de ce début de matinée. Ils sirotent leur boissons respectives, profitant de la compagnie de l'autre.

PDV Interne.

Ressentant mon estomac commencer à réclamer du solide, je redescends du bastingage et range mon violon dans son étui.

-Tu sais, j'ai une raison pour être sorti aussi tôt.

-Ah oui ? Moi j'en ai une pour rentrer : manger !

Il hausse un sourcil mais est trahi par un sourire en coin. Je me mets en chemin vers la cantine et il marche à mes cotés.

-Je n'ai pas eu le droit à un bonjour. Et de ce fait, ma journée ne peut pas bien démarrer.

J'acquiesce, ne portant aucun crédit à ses affirmations.

-Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'une salutation est de rigueur ?

-Ça serait la moindre des choses.

Je prends une inspiration et lui sors mon plus beau bonjour.

-Bonjour, commandant !

M'attendant à des représailles, je suis sur mes gardes mais je ne prévois pas sa prise de risque qui se traduit en une caresse furtive, située au niveau de mon postérieur. Mon visage entier ne manque pas de s'embraser et je me cache du mieux que je peux, absorbée dans ma tasse alors qu'on arrive à la cantine.

Il se penche vers moi pour me glisser un dernier commentaire avant de s'éloigner.

-Je me devais de vérifier que tu portais quelque chose en dessous.

Le phœnix, possessif ? A peine !

Cependant, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Tatch s'approche alors que je cherche une petite pique pour le taquiner.

-Salut, Jewel !

-Tatch ! Mercii pour le chocolat !

Sans hésiter, je lui fais un câlin et il réciproque mon geste, surpris. Je me détache du cuisinier et lui offre un grand sourire puis vais m'asseoir en face du second qui ne trouve pas mieux que de mêler nos jambes ensemble. Il prétend m'ignorer mais je continue de sourire.

J'observe la cantine et remercie Tatch alors qu'il m'apporte un bol de fruits frais ainsi que des amandes.

-Ne le remercie pas de trop, ce loup de mer pourrait avoir des idées derrière la tête.

-Ah parce que toi, tu es innocent ?

-Bien sur. Je prends mon rôle a cœur.

-Et moi je sais des choses.

Je regarde le navigateur et le cuisiner se charrier, un sourire aux lèvres. Ace finit par arriver et va s'asseoir après s'être servi une tasse de café et une assiette d'œufs. Je décide de laisser les deux pirates tranquilles et me rapproche de mon commandant.

-Bien dormi, commandant ?

-Jewel ! J'ai envie de t'emmener en mission.

Je me contente d'acquiescer, intriguée et je sens l'attention de Marco se diviser pour s'informer de mon emploi du temps.

-Je dois aller en reconnaissance sur la prochaine ile. Le Moby Dick n'y arrivera pas avant quelques jours mais des marines y sont embusqués pour nous tendre un piège. Il n'y a que deux navires et j'ai dit à Père que je m'en chargerai avec toi. Ça t'intéresse ?

-Je serai ravie d'aller secouer quelques soldats en ta compagnie, Ace.

Il me sourit et se réjouit d'avance.

-Quand est-ce tu veux partir, Commandant ?

-Dès que tu est prête.

Je réfléchis et acquiesce.

-D'accord. Je vais aller me changer et je te rejoins sur le pont dans.. 15 minutes ?

-Ça me va ! J'ai hâte.

Je lui offre un sourire puis finit mon petit déjeuner et me lève. Je croise le regard de Marco qui est encore en train d'argumenter avec Tatch et sors de la cantine pour aller prendre une douche et me préparer. Je passe par la cabine du phénix pour récupérer mes affaires et repense à la douche partagée qui date de quelques semaines déjà mais qui me fait encore frissonner de plaisir.

J'entre dans ma propre salle de bains et entreprends de me laver. Quelques minutes plus tard, enveloppée dans une serviette, je sursaute lorsque je découvre le blond, assis sur mon lit. Il prends un moment pour me dévorer du regard et je me sens rougir mais essaye de me concentrer sur le choix de ma tenue.

-Le manque de ma présence t'est à ce point insupportable ?

-Tu n'as même pas idée, trésor.

Je souris, flattée et commence à m'habiller.

-Mais je voulais aussi te parler de ce que tu t'apprête à faire.

Je hausse un sourcil, attendant la suite.

-Tu es déjà au courant que si la Marine te voit, ils vont tout faire pour t'avoir.

-Oui, M'sieur.

-Tu feras attention ?

J'attache un foulard dans mes cheveux et prise par l'audace, je m'assieds sur les genoux du phœnix, qui pose ses mains chaudes sur mes lombaires.

-Ferme les yeux.

Il hausse les sourcils et j'insiste.

-S'il te plait.

Alors qu'il s'exécute, je me penche pour attraper un objet que j'attache autour de son cou. Sa peau frémit et je souris alors qu'il attend ma permission pour ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est bon. Tu peux regarder.

Il prend une pierre noire dans le creux de sa main et l'observe un moment. J'enfile à mon tour un collier orné d'une pierre rose pastel. Je pose mon front contre le sien et les pierres s'illuminent d'une même couleur dorée. Il observe le phénomène, intrigué et je me concentre sur ses lèvres.

-La lumière représente notre état. Si il m'arrive quelque chose, tu le verras.

Il m'embrasse et souris contre mes lèvres. Quelque peu surprise par tant d'enthousiasme, je lui rends son baiser.

-Merci de me faire confiance, souris.

Je souris et acquiesce.

-Va falloir que j'y aille. Ace va finir par partir tout seul.

Je descend du lit et enfile mes bottines. On sort de ma cabine et je commence à marcher vers le pont mais il me retient par la main.

-Reviens moi vite.

Je souris et me serre contre lui pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

-Promis, Roméo.

Il me mort la lèvre inférieure et je souris puis me faufile hors de ses bras et rejoint rapidement le pont. Ace m'y attend déjà et il m'accueille, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Jewel, j'ai un truc trop cool à te montrer !

Sans attendre, il m'entraine jusqu'au garde-fou et me montre un bateau d'une personne, à l'allure rapide. Il saute dedans et démarre le moteur grâce a son fruit du démon mais malgré les flammes, le bateau reste à flots.

-Sympa ! Vu que je vais devoir rester discrète, autant profiter du trajet.

J'étire mes bras et monte sur le bastingage. Je ferme les yeux pour écouter les courants aériens.

-Alors, on y va ?

Je souris et mime un plongeon mais m'arrête à la surface de l'eau puis chevauche une brise.

-Allons-y, commandant.

Il démarre sans attendre et je le suis, m'amusant à surfer sur les vagues. Il se prend au jeu et me montre que son Striker peut s'enfoncer dans l'eau. J'approuve et après m'être entourée d'une barrière, je plonge également sous l'eau et ressort quelques mètres plus loin, sèche. Il sourit et on prend de la vitesse, laissant le Moby Dick, loin derrière. Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'ile est finalement en vue. Il m'entraine vers une crique, éloignée du port, sans doute surveillé.

Il amarre son bateau et commence à marcher.

-Alors, t'as un plan d'attaque ?

Il fait la moue et semble réfléchir puis hausse les épaules. Je hausse un sourcil et finis par soupirer, un petit sourire en coin. Voyant que je ne dis rien, il m'observe, interloqué.

-Tu ne vas pas te fâcher ?

-Pourquoi je devrais me fâcher ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas de tactique.

Je hausse les épaules et joins mes mains derrière mon dos.

-Premièrement, t'es mon commandant et je te dois le respect. Deuxièmement, je m'y attendais. Troisièmement, c'est bien aussi la spontanéité.

Il m'offre un grand sourire et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en retour. Comment être en colère contre un rayon de soleil humain ? Alors qu'on arrive en ville, j'observe qu'un bon nombre de passants reconnaissent Ace ou du moins le Jolly Roger tatoué sur son dos. Ce qui me fait penser que je n'ai pas de signe distinctif. Il me donne un léger coup de coude, ce qui me fait sortir de mes pensées.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Qu'il me faudrait un tatouage. Comme le tien.

-Ou est-ce que tu aimerais l'avoir ?

Je réfléchis un instant puis hausse les épaules.

-J'ai toujours pensé qu'un tatouage entre les clavicules serait du plus bel effet.

Je touche l'endroit, pensive et il m'observe puis hoche la tête.

-Alors on va aller voir si il y a un tatoueur sur cette ile.

-Et la mission ?

-Ils ne vont pas s'en aller ! Allez, c'est mon devoir en tant que commandant de m'assurer que tu portes un signe montrant que t'appartient à notre famille.

Il passe son bras sous le mien, sans doute pour s'assurer que je ne m'enfuis pas et je me laisse entrainer par son enthousiasme.


	19. Bataille Navale et du baby-sitting

Salut les fantômes ! J'ai bien reçu les deux reviews habituelles donc je me suis dit qu'il était temps de publier la suite ! Je ne le dirais jamais assez, ce sont vos avis qui me motivent a continuer a publier alors faites un petit effort si vous aimez cette histoire, merci d'avance.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsqu'on sort de la boutique de tatouage, un pansement recouvre mes omoplates.

-Merci d'avoir payé, je te rembourserai.

-Pas question. Considère ça comme ton cadeau de bienvenue.

-T'es sur ?

Le brun m'offre un grand sourire alors qu'on marche dans les rues occupées.

-Évidemment. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'on peut s'occuper d'un bateau chacun. Sauf si tu veux qu'on le fasse ensemble. Mais tu pourras récupérer les berries que tu trouves.

-Ça me convient.

-Alors allons-y !

On se dirige vers le port et je sens des regards se poser sur moi. Je tente de discerner des présences agressives mais il y a trop de bruit autour de moi alors je me contente de rester sur mes gardes.

-Toi aussi, tu te sens surveillée ?

Surprise par le fait qu'il ait baissé le ton, j'acquiesce.

-J'imagine qu'ils vont finir par rappliquer. Séparons-nous.

Il m'envoie un clin d'œil et je lui souris. Alors qu'il s'éloigne dans la direction opposée du port, je me continue de marcher et me concentre pour appeler une brise. Je profite de passer près d'un fleuriste pour faire souffler une brise qui fait s'élever des exclamations de surprise et exploite la distraction pour m'élever. Lorsque je me juge être à bonne distance, je file jusqu'au port et repère les navires de la Marine. J'en choisis un et vais me poser sur le haut du mat d'un bateau voisin.

Me préparant à une intense concentration, je ferme les yeux et prends une profonde inspiration. Au bout d'un moment, je cale le rythme de ma respiration sur celui des vagues que je fais grandir. Pour ne pas abîmer le port, je détache les ancrages du vaisseau et entends au loin la panique des soldats cherchant le responsable qui les fait quitter l'ile sans autorisation. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de se concentrer sur moi puisque mon commandant décide de s'y mettre et commence à déclencher plusieurs feux sur l'autre bateau.

De mon coté, lorsque j'estime avoir fait dériver le bateau assez loin, je perçois mes pouvoirs vouloir profiter de l'occasion pour créer un naufrage. Mais le plan est de les priver de tout moyen d'attaque, pas de les tuer. Profondément concentrée, je filtre tous les bruits extérieurs pour n'entendre que les courants marins. J'écarte mes doigts et fais lentement monter mes mains. Ce geste a pour cause de faire sortir des bras d'eau, pareils à des tentacules de taille monstrueuse. Je rapproche mes mains et entoure le bateau des ces tentacules que je replie sur le vaisseau ennemi. Sous la pression, le bois craque et les voiles se déchirent.

Je ressens des corps se jeter à l'eau mais me concentre sur la destruction du bateau, qui est imminente. Je serre les poings et réduis la coque en miettes puis relâche mes mains et laisse les débris retomber dans l'eau. Je reviens peu à peu à moi et ouvre les yeux, quelque peu haletante. Un sourire de satisfaction vient orner mes lèvres alors que j'observe le naufrage.

A en juger par les flammes consumant le reste du bateau, Ace s'est un peu défoulé. Il a également fait attention à ce que l'incendie n'atteigne pas le port, ce que j'approuve. Les habitants de l'ile n'ont rien fait de mal, il n'y a pas besoin de leur faire subir des pertes.

L'envie de manger me prend de façon subite et je m'élance en arrière, rattrapant un courant aérien pour atterrir sur un toit d'une des maisons se trouvant dans la rue principale. Je redescends aisément dans la rue, à la recherche de mon commandant mais surtout d'un endroit où manger.

Mon flair me mène sans problèmes dans une auberge et je souris lorsque je reconnais le dos découvert de mon ami. Je m'approche et m'assieds à ses cotés, observant qu'il ne m'a pas attendu pour se plonger dans une assiette. Tout en attendant l'aubergiste, je me concentre une fois de plus et quelques bourses atterrissent sur mes jambes.

Ace me regarde faire et s'esclaffe.

-Ta discrétion est exemplaire !

-Notre repas nous est gracieusement offert par la Marine.

Il se met à rire franchement et l'aubergiste finit par arriver, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour la demoiselle ?

-Je serai bien partante pour un Chili, s'il vous plait.

Je pose une des bourses sur le comptoir.

-Et tout ce qu'il mangera sera à mon compte.

-Très bien !

Il retourne dans la cuisine et je hume les odeurs qui en émanent, impatiente de manger.

-Hey, Jewel.

-Mmh ?

-J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder comment tu t'en sortais. Et tu m'as bluffé, ton pouvoir est incroyable.

Flattée, je le remercie d'un sourire.

-Tu te débrouilles aussi.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sur. Peut-être même que j'y répondrai.

Il prend une gorgée de sa choppe et laisse passer un moment, pensif.

-Comment ça se passe avec Marco ?

Je remercie l'aubergiste qui m'amène mon assiette et y plante ma fourchette pour gouter au plat. Tatch ne sait décidément pas garder sa langue, il a de la chance de bien faire à manger.

-Bien. Des rumeurs circulent déjà ?

-Oh non, je voulais aller embêter Marco hier soir et j'ai entendu ta voix dans sa cabine alors j'ai vite capté mais Tatch me l'a confirmé.

-Ce cuistot est une véritable commère.

Le brun aux taches de rousseur éclate de rire et hoche la tête.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait parlé à tout le monde. Mais tu sais, ça se voit. Tatch le connait depuis plus longtemps que moi mais j'ai vu que Marco a retrouvé quelque chose avec toi. Il est plus détendu depuis que t'es là.

Je pose la tête dans ma main, ravie par les propos d'Ace.

-Mais il n'y a pas que Marco qui apprécie ta compagnie. Je suis content que tu sois là, je m'amuse bien avec toi.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente de faire partie de cette famille.

On trinque et on continue de manger tout en discutant de nos vies respectives. Il me parle de son petit frère et j'observe sa fierté alors qu'il me raconte les débuts de piraterie de Luffy. Le repas continue alors qu'on partage quelques anecdotes de notre enfance. Lorsqu'il commence à piquer du nez, je suggère de rentrer.

-Et si on rentrait prendre un repos bien mérité ?

-Une sieste ne serait pas de refus.

J'acquiesce et rajoute un pourboire à l'aubergiste, bien qu'il insiste pour m'offrir le repas.

-Ton cadeau est déjà bien suffisant.

-D'accord, alors allons-y.

Me sentant revigorée par le repas, je le suis de bonne humeur et on débute le voyage de retour. Ace décide d'utiliser sa voile et le vent en poupe nous offre un boost de vitesse qui nous permet d'arriver au Moby Dick en un rien de temps. Je laisse mon commandant amarrer son bateau et arrive sur le pont pour me faire accueillir par le capitaine en personne.

-Bonjour, Père.

-Comment s'est passée ta première mission, ma fille ?

-Vraiment bien, j'ai fait attention à ne pas me faire voir et nous n'avons pas fait plus de dégâts que nécessaire.

-Bravo, j'étais certain que tu t'en sortirais. T'es tu blessée ?

Il se penche en avant pour examiner mon pansement et je relève fièrement le menton, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je regrette mais c'est une surprise qui ne sera découverte que dans quelques jours.

Il sourit et me lance un clin d'œil.

-Très bien. Si tu n'est pas trop fatiguée, il y a une autre mission que j'aimerais te confier.

Je penche la tête, intriguée et il fait s'avancer la petite fille que j'ai découverte, elle tient un carnet et quelques crayons.

-Cette petite chipie n'a voulu parler à aucun d'entre nous. Mais elle dessine et il semblerait que tu sois la seule à qui elle voudrait parler.

Je croise le regard de la petite aux longs cheveux noirs et son regard chocolaté me rappelle le trouble qui m'a submergé lorsque je l'ai reconnue. Cependant, il faut l'aider à rentrer chez elle et si je suis la seule à qui elle souhaite parler, je dois faire un effort. De plus, je me demande si elle se remémore notre première "rencontre". Je me sors de mes pensées alors que je sens le regard de Barbe-Blanche sur moi. Je me penche et tends la main vers la petite fille. Sans hésiter, elle pose sa main dans la mienne et je lui offre un sourire encourageant. Elle esquisse un léger sourire en retour.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, Père.

-Bien.

Il se redresse et accueille Ace qui vient d'arriver. Je porte mon attention sur la petite fille qui m'observe de ses grands yeux sombres.

-Salut, moi c'est Jewel. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Tillie.

-C'est un super prénom ça ! Ça te dit de voir ma chambre ?

Elle hoche la tête et je garde sa main dans la mienne pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Alors qu'on approche de la cantine, une pensée surgit dans mon esprit.

-Est-ce que tu as mangé, Tillie ?

Elle hoche la tête et j'acquiesce. Je la fais entrer dans ma cabine et la laisse regarder autour d'elle pendant que je me déleste des quelques bourses que j'ai récupéré. Je range mon premier trésor en tant que pirate dans un tiroir et invite la petite à s'asseoir sur mon lit.

-D'accord, Tillie. Il parait que tu veux me parler ?

Elle hoche la tête et je souris.

-Ça tombe bien parce que moi aussi, j'ai envie de te parler. Tu veux bien répondre à quelques questions ?

Elle semble réfléchir puis acquiesce. J'approuve d'un signe de tête et réfléchis à l'ordre dans lequel je dois poser mes questions.

-Quel âge tu as ?

-6 ans.

Elle semble fière de ce fait et je hausse les sourcils faussement impressionnée, pour l'encourager à continuer à s'ouvrir.

-Wahou ! Tu commences à devenir une grande fille !

Elle acquiesce et je me surprends à mimer son mouvement de tête, de nouveau pour la conforter dans l'idée de me parler.

-Comment s'appelle ton île, Tillie ?

-Febria.

-Que de jolis noms en ce moment !

Je me rappelle qu'Ace m'a dit que la prochaine destination du Moby Dick était cette île en question. Tillie n'aura pas trop à attendre loin de sa famille, au moins.

-Mmmh... Ensuite, est-ce que tu te rappelles comment tu es arrivée sur ce bateau ?

Elle baisse alors les yeux et secoue la tête. Je la sens se refermer et me penche à son niveau puis pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Ce n'est pas grave. On va arrêter les questions pour le moment. J'imagine que tout ça est éprouvant pour toi. Est-ce que tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ?

Elle me montre son carnet et j'acquiesce. Je l'aide à s'installer à mon bureau et la laisse se concentrer. De mon coté, j'aimerais voir Marco et lui dire que je suis bien rentrée mais je ne peux pas laisser Tillie toute seule. J'attrape alors ma guitare et commence à jouer quelques airs pour me distraire.

Les souvenirs d'expériences troublantes semblent déranger Tillie alors je ne peux pas lui demander si elle se souvient de moi sans la bouleverser. Cependant, cette idée me travaille et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas y penser mais j'adorerais pouvoir me réfugier dans les bras du navigateur. L'après-midi passe lentement alors que j'alterne entre musique et livres. La petite semble complètement absorbée par ses dessins et je suis ravie qu'au moins une de nous ne s'ennuie pas.

Dire que je ne pourrais même pas aller me baigner à cause de mon tout nouveau tatouage. Cette restriction et le fait de devoir rester cloitrée pour surveiller l'enfant me rappelle les longues journées où alitée, je désespérerais de guérir un jour. Même si en contemplant ces souvenirs, ça n'a pas duré si longtemps. Je ris toute seule à ma tendance à exagérer quand je ne peux pas faire tout ce que je veux et je sors Tillie de sa concentration. Je la regarde monter sur le lit et regarder le livre que je tiens, avec un intérêt grandissant.

-Une histoire ?

-D'accord.

Je décide de m'appliquer à imiter des voix et à la faire sourire et laisse le temps passer jusqu'à ce que le soir tombe et qu'il fasse trop sombre pour lire sans allumer de lumière. Je termine la phrase et me tourne vers elle.

-Tu as faim ?

Elle prend un instant pour réfléchir puis hoche la tête vigoureusement. Je souris, elle a l'air plus a l'aise qu'au début.

-Tu as l'air d'aimer la notion de nourriture. On va bien s'entendre.

Je me lève et m'attends à ce qu'elle me suive mais elle émet un bâillement et balance les jambes.

-J'imagine que tu est fatiguée. Allez, viens chipie.

Elle tend les bras et je la porte puis ouvre la porte. Je croise Marco qui sors de sa cabine et il sourit puis hausse un sourcil alors qu'il voit Tillie. Je cale l'enfant sur ma hanche et lui offre un sourire mélangé à une demie-grimace, contrariée de ne pas pouvoir l'enlacer.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentrée.

-Désolée, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir. J'ai été retenue.

Il observe la petite brune qui cache son visage dans mon cou et il fronce les sourcils, légèrement jaloux de ne pas être celui qui initie ce contact. Il aperçoit alors mon pansement.

-Ne me dis pas que..

-C'est une surprise.

Semblant soulagé, il s'approche pour déposer ses lèvres sur ma joue.

-Même si je savais que tu allais t'en sortir, je suis content que tu sois rentrée entière.

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Je l'attire à moi pour un rapide baiser et on marche ensemble jusqu'à la cantine. Mes mains sont occupées à soutenir Tillie mais nos bras se frôlent souvent, ce qui me fait sourire.


End file.
